Stevens Awakening
by JohnnyBravo500
Summary: If you could only know what gems are really made of. Steven gets bitten by a new creature that the crystal gems have never seen before. There were only legends of it because the diamonds kept it hidden, until now. Follow the crystal gems as they find an abandoned project at kindergarten and fight against Homeworld forces. Why do the diamonds want this gem so much?
1. Onyx Gem

_**08/22/16 Author Notes: **_**This chapter has been read, fixed, and re-edited this version is finalized**

* * *

_**Author notes: This is my first fanfic, this is just a story that I've had in my head for 3 days replaying in my mind over and over. I really wanted to write a Steven universe fanfic so here goes. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I had typing this. :)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Onyx Gem_**

_**Steven's House**_

The temple was quiet, Steven sat at the countertop eating cereal. {I wonder what the gems are up to} he thought staring at the warp pad.

Steven took more bites of his cereal waiting patiently for the gems to arrive. Suddenly the warp pad emitted its luminous beam. Rushing towards the warp pad excitedly he yelled.

"Garnet-Pearl-Amethyst! What did you-"

Stopping halfway to the warp pad, he did not see the gems but instead stared at something else.

A small black snake-like body with red lining and a long row of sharp teeth. It didn't have any eyes but it's body was so smooth it looked as if it was made of water.

Steven froze in fear as he stared at this nightmarish creature. The snake turned to Steven and lunged at him with lightning speed; He barely had time to react. His instincts kicked in and from beneath his feet came a rose bubble. Forming quicker than the snake, It cut it in half. The warp pad activated again, the luminous beam had ascended and disappeared revealing Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "STEVEN!" The 3 gems yelled in unison.

"Steven, are you okay!" Pearl asked concerned.

Steven replied sticking to the wall of his bubble. "Y-yeah I-I'm okay."

He tried to make his bubble disappear but his train of thought was off the tracks. The snake began to twitch and flop as it formed a new tail; as if reanimating itself.

"Steven watch out!" Amethyst yelled.

Steven dodged the snake as it lunged at him. Colliding with the wall it cracked the around in rage the snake lunged once more, this time catching its target. Steven yelled in pain, tears forming and quickly falling from his eyes. Pearl and Amethyst gasped in horror. Out of nowhere Garnet struck the weakened bubble shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Get it off!" He yelled clutching his wrist.

The creature had it's jaw locked onto Steven's hand. Wasting not even a second, Garnet pried open the snake's mouth and even beyond; Pulling it even further she ripped the snake apart. Revealing an Onyx gem. She ripped the gem away from the snake and the body went limp. The Onyx however began to drip some sort of black liquid. She bubbled it and watched it fill up until the bubble was no longer red, but black.

Pearl quickly reached into her gem and pulled out a first aid kit and tended to his wounds. Steven sobbed In pain. Pearl focused heavily on the task at hand. She knew exactly what to do as if she had done this thousands of times before. Steven sat there with dried tear marks down his face, with new ones forming occasionally.

"There, good as new."

Amethyst came and knelt next to Steven. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel...what's happening?!"

The veins in his hand turned black and traveled up his arm along with what seemed like glowing circuits. Steven quickly took off his shirt and saw where the black veins were heading; to his gem. Everyone panicked at the sight of this. The gems watched the black veins and circuits disappear as they made contact with the Quartz gem. A black swirl formed in the center of Steven's gem. The swirl minimized and compressed itself into a black dot slowly fading away. Steven looked up and stared into the eyes of the gems, each with a face of no answers. His vision began to grow hazy, his eyes grew heavy as he wobbled back and forth.

"Steven! Steven!" Pearl shouted

Falling backwards he blacked out.

* * *

_**Man this was satisfying writing this out. Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. There is room for more chapters although I wouldn't want to continue writing something people wouldn't like. Please review and tell me anything that you liked about the story and anything you can share that will improve my writing skills and point out any mistakes I might have missed.**_

_**What happened to Steven? Questions will be answered in the next chapter.**_


	2. A Dark Figure

_**Author notesWoo! Second chapter, Did anyone catch the new Steven universe episode :D. leave your reaction in your review.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Dark Figure**

Steven's eyes opened slowly, his vision was cloudy but he could tell he wasn't home. He was in a room that was pitch black, the only thing that gave off light was a small ball of light that floathed nearby. He looked around to see nothing. "hello?" he said expecting to get a response that wasn't his echo.

{Maybe this is a dream...} A flash back of the snake appeared in his mind; he remembered. Looking at his right hand, there were bandages. He did not feel pain while clutching a fist. He felt nauseous thinking about how the wounds could have looked. But Steven mustered his courage and began to unwrap his bandages. Unwrapping 4 layers of gauze he saw a black round gem resting on his back hand. "wha- how is this, I never had a gem on my hand!" He said confused and scared.

Steven lifted his shirt to see he still had his mother's gem. He looked back at his hand but was surprised. The gem had disappeared.

{Okay definitely a dream} He thought closing his eyes. "Think of good things Steven, like the temple." He opened his eyes and found himself in the kitchen with a bowl of "Cookie Cat Crunch" in front of him. Steven stared at the bowl in fear, he looked at the warp pad and watched it activate, it was the gem. The same gem that had bit his hand. It laid there on the warp pad staring at Steven, just like before it lunged itself at him. His instinct was to materialize his bubble and protect himself, but if he had done that... "No..." his quartz gem glowed and summoned his shield.

The snake collided with his shield, it's teeth shattered, pushing the snake away. In all this action, Stevens eyes dilated everything was in slow-motion. He watched the very thing he feared fall slowly in defeat. A fiery rage exploded in Steven, his hand was smothered in a wild dark aura. Without hesitation he swiped his hand at the snake releasing 5 dark blades. The snake had been destroyed completely leaving no remains as if it never existed.

Steven breathed heavily calming down. His eyes dilated once more returning him to normal. Looking forward he witnessed large marks that cut the warp pad and the gem door. He dropped to his knees wondering what the gems would do to him once they seen what he had done. His hand felt heavy and tingly. Ther was a slight pull in his hand, It turned into a sharp pain that grew intensely. He doubled over in pain holding his hand.

"STEVEN! STEVEN!" Pearl shouted. He could hear her as if she were in his head. "Pearl?!, Pearl! Where are you?" Steven shouted clenching his wrist in pain.

Steven eyed the marks on the door suspiciously. The markings expanded and filled the room with shadows."STEVEN! STEVEN!" Pearl cried, his mind spun around not kowing what was going on. The next thing he knew Steven was in his bed. Pearl pleaded for Steven to let go of her hand. He looked down, he was holding onto her hand in a powerful grip. He released his grip and pain shot up his arm. Pearl pulled her hand away rubbing it in discomfort. "Siiiiiiii" Steven made this sound sucking air between his teeth.

He looked at Pearls hand, she rubbed a bruise that formed on her hand. "Pearl...I-I'm sorry...H-how long was I asleep for." Pearl had fetched Steven a glass of water, "You were asleep for 2 days, you tossed and turned, sometimes you screamed. You even caused Amethyst to choke on a donut a few times." She said handing the glass of water to Steven.

"Oh..." He replied in a low voice sipping his glass of water. "Pearl my hand still hurts." he said. "Well, its been two days since I checked your hand. Let us have a look shall we?" Pearl replied unwrapping the gauze from Steven's hand. He placed the glass of water on his nightstand preparing for the worst. Pearl stopped in her tracks. "It's... it's a gem..." Pearl whispered gawking at the sight.

There were no signs of dried blood or any injuries at all. "Garnet you should take a look at this.." Pearl said motioning Garnet to come over. Garnet was sitting on the couch taking it easy. She walked to Pearl and Steven shocked to find a gem on Steven's hand.

"This is not possible" she said. " What do you mean " asked Steven. " I mean this isn't possible, the Onyx gem belonged to the "Sergemtes.". "Sergemtes?" Steven questioned. "The gem that attacked you Steven." Pearl commented. "When a gem's physical form takes too much damage, they retreat into their Gem, to regenerate from their injuries" Garnet explained. "So, why didn't I retreat into my gem?" Steven thought aloud. *His stomach rumbled* "ooo I don't feel..BATHROOM!" He yelled stumbling out of bed running as fast as he could to the bathroom. The door slammed shut as he entered. "This is very weird, I know I bubbled the onyx gem; but somehow it's on Steven 's hand. I'm going to go look if this ever happened to any other gem." Garnet said fixing her shades."Alright I guess I'll make Steven some breakfast, he must be starving." Pearl said. Garnet opened her chamber door and gone to go research.

The smell of pancakes filled the temple. The bathroom door creaked open.{mmm pancakes} Steven thought whiffing the air, the smell of pancakes made his mouth water. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Steven chanted making his way to the kitchens grabbing a fork and knife.

Banging on the table chanting pancakes Steven accidently lost grip of his knife. The knife flew into the air and came back down cutting his finger and making a loud metallic bang as it hit the counter top. "Ahhh!" both Pearl and Steven yelped. The knife cut Steven's finger and the metallic bang hitting the counter top spooked Pearl making the pan flip and the pancake sticking to the ceiling.

" Steven what happened!?" Pearl looked over her shoulder to see the boy holding his finger. Pearl turned off the burner and approached Steven. "Let me see your finger" Pearl requested. she observed the cut. "The wound is infected, Let me get…" Pearls voice faded as she stared curiously at his wound.

The blood around Stevens finger gather into little spheres and made their way back to the cut entering his body and closing the cut as they entered. "whaaaaa…" Pearl let out a gasp."Steven how…" she looked up at Steven, she was flabbergasted at the sight.

Stevens sclera were dark. His eyes looked as if you were staring into an abyss. He grabbed her throat choking her. "S-Steven..." Pearl squeaked gasping for air. A shadowy figure emerged from behind his body overshadowing Steven and Pearl. The sound of Garnets door activated and she stepped out of her room. "STEVEN" Garnet yelled as she summoned her gauntlets. A gooey gel could be heard behind Garnet "what's going-" Amethyst was cut off by Steven holding Pearl in his grasp. "Amethyst get ready to fight!" Garnet commanded. Amethyst then summoned her whip and readied herself for a fight.

* * *

**Author Notes: Sorry if this chapter took awhile to post. I suck at proof reading and kept trying to re-read my work. I sense a fight coming along. Just in case anyone is confused with how to pronounce Sergemtes it's (Sir-Gem-tes). What did garnet learn about the mysterious gem on stevens hand? how will garnet and amethyst handle this situation with steven as their target? next chapter will be posted ASAP. Please review and leave any tips on how i can improve my writing. After Proof reading this many times I still feel like there are mistakes in this chapter, I thank all who read this and put up with my grammar mistakes, I promise to try to be more careful and proof read more. Thanks for reading**

**_This chapter has been double checked for sentence cuts._**


	3. Two Side Of The Same Coin

**Author Notes: Okay this is my first fight scene, For this scene I will call dark steven "Esteven" and normal steven "Nsteven" since he's not his normal self atm, still working on a name for evil steven Maybe "Nevents" Steven backwards? eh I'll think of something.****Hope it turns out good, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two Sides of the same Coin**

ESteven stared at the two crystal gems that stood near the warp pad. A smile found its way onto his face, a psychotic smile. "You two look promising?" ESteven said, His voice sending a bone-chilling affect on Amethyst and Garnet.

"Let Pearl go, now!" Garnet ordered.

ESteven chuckled at this request. "As you wish." ESteven threw Pearl as hard as he could at Amethyst. She tried to catch Pearl and was successful, but was knocked into her room. "You got what you asked for, now I want something in return."ESteven said spinning in his chair.

"Hmm what do I want...what do I want… I know. *ESteven slowed down until he made a full stop with his head lowered.* I want… * slowly raising his head* your gems!".

Esteven yelled, as he moved at blinding speeds, "Let's play" he said whispering into Garnets ear, he grabbed her head thrusting his arm forward forcing Garnet into Amethysts room. She was sent flying towards to the other side.

Garnet crashed into a mountain of garbage. "Garnet!" Pearl called out. ESteven jumped down in front of the pale gem." You're still conscious. Maybe you're not so weak after all.!" Esteven shouted as he launched a dark version of roses shield at Pearl. She swerved to the right moving elegantly putting her hand beneath the shield and guided it towards Esteven. "AHHH" he cried out. "OW ow ow ow" NSteven said. "S-Steven" Pearl whispered with tears forming in her eyes, walking over to a hurt Steven. He laid there, his head lowered holding onto his face where the shield had hit him. "Steven...is it really you?" she said reaching for him. "Nope" he said coming face to face with her. Pearls eyes widened to their fullest.

A portion of ESteven's face was torn off but under the skin laid a dark shadow with red lining and a pure white eye. Pearl looked at Steven as if he was a monster. ESteven uppercutted Pearl into the air jumping after her planning to smash her back down. "Oh no you don't!" Amethyst yelled. Her whip wrapped around EStevens leg and she pulled him away from Pearl slamming him into the ground leaving a large crater in her room. Amethyst hurried to catch Pearl who seemed to be unconscious. "Pearl wake up!" Amethyst commanded shaking her violently. "whaa…" Pearl moaned as she flinched in pain that now resided in her jaw. "Focus Pearl that isn't Steven. So don't hold back even if it looks like him..." Amethyst said trying to motivate Pearl. Just then a mountain of garbage had fallen with Garnet leaping out of the trash, leaving a trail of dust and debris as she landed near Pearl and Amethyst. "Where is he?" Garnet asked. "You didn't see him? He's in there! Wait where'd he go?" Amethyst questioned.

"Heads up!" ESteven yelled getting the gems attention. There was he was high in the air almost out of sight. "Get ready, 'cause this is where the real fight starts!" he shouted.

The sound of a sonic boom ruptured in the room, the air rippled as ESteven dived towards the gems. Garnet planted her feet into the ground and pushed both Pearl and Amethyst several feet away from her. ESteven charged with both fists in front of him. Garnet met his attack head on creating a bubble of gravity to form around the two, pushing away anything near them. ESteven lunged his body under Garnets arms kicking her in abdomen. She took the hit, barely being affected. A thin stream of blood escaped from Garnets mouth and slid down her chin. " Is that all you got?" Garnet asked trying to infuriate ESteven. "Not even close." He replied. He tried for a headbutt, but Garnet dodged his attack. Letting her grip of ESteven go, she kicked him towards Pearl's room. "Amethyst! Pearl!" Garnet called getting their attention. Using Garnet as a launcher, Amethyst chased after ESteven. She Summoned and used her whip to latch onto his leg and pulled herself towards him even faster. Amethyst then transformed into purple puma. She Clotheslined ESteven, while still on her arm Amethyst followed through and sent him back down to the ground."Pearl go!" Garnet shouted launching her towards him. Nearing each other she kicked Esteven striking him in the back. Bones cracked when her leg made contact with his spine. He was sent hurdling through garbage mountains like a meteor. Losing his velocity he fell leaving a large crash site.

"Follow him, we can't lose sight of him." Garnet said. "Geez Pearl, you didn't have to hit him so far away." Amethyst at the crash site the gems looked for ESteven, but he was no where to be found.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around Garnets mouth and ESteven whispered in her ear. "I'm sure Steven enjoyed feeling that. You know the whole spine breaking and what not." He said laughing sardistically. Garnet reached for ESteven who was on her back threw him off. "HAHAHAH" he laughed psychotically while he was thrown. His hand started to grow an intense dark aura where his onyx gem had laid.

Esteven swiped with his right hand at the gems sending 5 dark blades towads them.

The gems easily dodged the blades with almost no effort. The blades continued cutting through the ground leaving 5 trenches as they traveled. ESteven chuckled, he swayed his hand and the 5 dark blades fused into 3 larger blades? "I wonder who will be the last one standing." He said sounding curious .The 3 large blades separated, guiding themselves to their own target. "Split up!" Garnet shouted.

The gems leaped from their positions running in opposite directions.

Pearl had maneuvered her way past all the garbage trying to get the blade to disappear by hitting another target, like garbage.

Amethyst tried using her whip on the blade, but ending up with a whip that was cut in half.

Garnetwas simply staying ahead of the blade, Thinking.

{That's it} Garnet shouted "Steven Tag!" Garnet then morphed into a red Steven with shades. Amethyst followed behind and turned into a purple steven. "Do we really have to-" Pearl was cut off early by a dark blade zooming past her head, slicing a few hair strands. Pearl quickly morphed into a light blue steven.

The blades stopped in their tracks. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl landed in a triangle formation around Esteven leaving him as the center.

"I see, my intended targets were Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl not Steven. No matter that can be fixed. ESteven swiped both his hands going across his body. The 3 dark blades where back in motion making their way towards the Stevens. "Now!' Garnet yelled. the 3 Gems jumped over the dark blades in unison, the blades were after Steven and there was one right in the center.

A surprised EStevne summoned his bubble shield and braced for impact. The 3 blades broke the bubble shield and slashed at him making him fall to his hands and knees.

The gems morphed back to their normal forms and rushed at ESteven weapons ready. With one quick motion, he pulled a dark version of rose's sword from his hand and rushed towards Amethyst. She was caught off guard and tried to stop but he aimed for Amethyst's Gem with his sword ready to come crashing down and slice her in half.

"GAHH" Esteven uttered spitting out blood. A fist had punched through his chest. "Garnet... it hurts." NSteven dropped his broadsword and his body went limp. A tear ran down Garnets face as she took in what she had done.

" I-I'm sorry..." Just then a bright light had emitted from the quartz and onyx gem. Steven glowed pink then faded to black and retreated into the quartz gem. The gem had fallen to the ground and so had Garnet. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet hundled over the Quartz gem."What are we gonna do?" asked Amethyst. "We wait..." Garnet replied with a shaky voice on the verge of breaking down.

* * *

**Man this did not take as long as I anticipated. There were some parts of the fight I wanted to put in but I feel this will do for now. Thanks for reading. Tune in for the next chapter. coming soon**

**/watch?v=WrMhQ8adi7M This is a short song I recorded from the Steven universe episode "The Message". I really liked this short song and thought some of you might like it.**

**_This chapter has been double checked for sentence cuts._**


	4. I Need A Favor

**Sorry for long update had to watch the week of steven :D, steven bombs everywhere. I will be using "Esteven" and "Nsteven" again.**

**(NOTICE: This chapter uses alot of breaks. These breaks indicate a different time/area. Hope it will not be hard to follow.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I need a favor**

**_3 days Have passed since steven retreated into his gem._**

"Steven~... Steven~... WAKE UP ALREADY!". A hand had slapped Steven awake. "WAHHHH" He awoke breathing heavily. " He looked around noticing it was dark just like in his dream. The only difference was that an enormous transparent black quartz gem that acted as a ceiling. Past the quartz gem. He tried to make out what he saw. It was white with orange hair and appeared to have a lump on its head. "Pearl? Steven said squinting his eyes. "Pearl! Pearl! Can you hear me?!"

* * *

{Steven, I hope you're alright.} Pearl thought sitting next to his gem.

On the other side of the black quartz gem sat Garnet who was s cross legged with a gaze to the floor, unresponsive to the outside world. Amethyst was in the shape a cat who was curled up and temple was mostly quiet except for Steven's phone that would ring occasionally, and every time the gems looked at the number it was "Connie."

"PEARL!" he Yelled once more, Steven stopped yelling as he knew It would be no use if she couldn't hear him. He looked around saw a black square. {That must be Garnet} he thought to himself. "Steven..." A feminine voice called out to him.

"Steven's eyes widened as he heard that voice. He couldn't believe it. He had to see it in order to believe it. "Is it really you" he said slowly turning. He saw a white dress with a patterns of roses on vines. He looked to see someone he thought he would never meet. "Mom..." He said as tears began to fall under his eyes. "I always wanted to see my little boy." Rose said as she knelt down with her arms open. Stevem Ran into his mothers arms and hugged her. A tear had fallen from Roses eye. "Steven, I wanted to see you for so long." Rose pulled away to take another look at her son. She looked down to see his shirt. "Steven can I see your gem?" Rose asked. Steven lifted his shirt revealing his mother's gem that she had passed on. "Just like mine she whispered" She said. Her smile shrunk as she spotted something odd above his gem. She lifted his shirt higer to inspect it and was shocked. "Steven! why do you have a hole in your chest?!" She said. Steven looked confused and scared. He looked down to see that there was a hole in his chest. "What! Why, How!" He said freaking out.

"Really, you don't remember? I assumed you were watching everything." A voice echoed in. "What? Who- who are you!" Steven yelled, still shocked."Who am I? I am you" the voice replied "You're me?" Steven replied dumbfounded. "Exactly and this must be our mother." The voice said again, but this time a dark figure had risen near Rose and Steven. "Aren't you going to give your son a hug?" ESteven said with his wicked smile.

"I don't know who you are, but You are not my son" Rose said with confidence and intimidation in her voice. ESteven smile vanished "Well, if I'm not your son then you're nothing to me." ESteven charged at NSteven materializing his broadsword. He swung his sword at NSteven, only to be blocked by a shield. "I'm not going to let you hurt my son!" Rose said. ESteven looked at her with rage. Rose was unaffected by his glare as she had anger in her eyes as well. "Then I guess I'll kill you fi-" his sentence was cut short as a pink shield had pounded into ESteven face sending him flying away. "Well that was rude and uncalled for. Now, I'm going to have to rip you limb by limb." he said dusting himself off. Rose did not reply. NSteven distanced himself from the fight that was about to take place. "Are you ready to die?" He shouted at Rose. She did not reply

"Grrr, Answer me!" ESteven yelled charging at her. "You're no match for me." Rose said in a low voice as she flung her shield towards him. The shield zipped across the floor spinning incredibly, leaving a trench as it arched its way towards ESteven. He flinched at the high piteched sound, his body losing its shape. "Gahhh!" ESteven yelled, falling onto his knees covering his ears as his body moved and changed. The shield closed in on him, slicing his body in half and returned to Rose. The shield had a bright purple rim when it returned to Rose. As the shield cooled down it faded back to it's light blue trim.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do when Steven comes back...?" Amethyst asked. Still in a cat form. No one answered, Pearl sat with her head resting on her knees. Garnet was still unresponsive in the same position. A frown grew on Amethysts face, She turned back into her usual form and walked out of the into someone she said " Hey watch where you're-" she froze as she made eye contact with Greg. "Oh, hey Amethyst do you know where Steven is? I haven't seenn in for a long time."

Pearls ears perked up as she recognized the voice. She lifted her head trying to figure out what to say to Greg but she saw Garnet already walking to the door. The door creaked as it opened. "Oh Garnet good, do you know where Steven is I tried asking Amethyst but she looks like she seen a ghost." Garnet didn't say anything she only motioned her hand at Greg to come inside. A confused Greg followed Garnet into the temple.

Garnet stopped infront of a gem that laid on a pillow besides Pearl who had her head down."What's with the black gem?" Greg said. "That's… Steven…" Pearl said in a sad voice. Greg walked to the gem and fell to his knees. Picking up the black gem, tears shed from his eyes and fell towards his beard.

* * *

The light illuminating the dark room from above dimmed down. confused Rose looked up seeing Greg. "Greg…" rose whispered and his face started to distance itself from her. "So, that's Greg. Steven's father... now I'm glad you're not my mother. He looks like a poor excuse for a father." ESteven said reconstructing himself. Rose clenched her fist, "aww, Did I hit a nerver?" He said mockingly. Rose lunged at him with her shield bashing his entire body with the force a truck.

* * *

Greg's eyes shined from the light that came from the quartz gem. Garnet took off her shades making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks, the gem was really glowing. Pearl peeked over her shoulder to see the shining gem. A few seconds later the gem's light faded away and died. Greg's heart started to beat fast he placed the gem back on the pillow and raced out of the temple to try and calm down. Greg rushed past Amethyst knocking her over. Garnet and Pearl stared at the gem hoping for it's light to come back, but their wish was not granting. Garnet put her shades back on and sat on the couch besides the gem. Steven's phone starting to ring. Garnet looked at his phone the caller id was "Connie" Garnet took her gaze away from the phone and let it ring.

* * *

A cloud of smoke rested in the middle of the room. "MOM" NSteven yelled as he ran towards the cloud of smoke. Out of it emerged Rose with the bottom of her dress torn and burnt.

Rose lowered herself to her knees with her arms wide open for a hug. Steven ran into his mother's open arms and gave her a heartwarming hug. "Mom, are you okay?", " Don't worry about me Steven I want to know, are you okay" she tapped his nose playfully. Steven laughed embracing another hug from his mother. "Steven, I watched you grow from when you were baby to now. You faced many challenges, some of them seemed impossible for you but you proved to be stronger than that." She said still hugging him. "That's so touching... to bad Im gonna have to interrupt!" ESteven yelled as he leaped out of the smoke. Rose tossing her son away from danger while summoning her bubble as a giant hand slammed down on the it. ESteven landed on the ground lifting his hand. Rose's bubble was scattered in the center of the hand print that was imprinted on the floor. She got up and glared at ESteven. "What's wrong you seem mad." Esteven said in a annoying voice. "That's it" she said summoning light cannon. She spoke..."_If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs._". "That has to be the stupidest… thing.." ESteven stopped short as the cannon charged. "Let's see you come back from this!" the cannon fired shooting an energy blast the looked like Rose at the tip, the cannon beam engulfed ESteven and engulfed him.

* * *

The Quartz gem started to glow again but this time the intensity was far greater than before and erupted a shockwave that pushed Pearl and Garnet off the couch. " What was that!" Pearl said . "I don't know" Garnet replied. Both gems apprroached the quartz gem that had calmed down. Garnet noticed something different. she saw two small dots both which were pink. Pearl watched as a tear fell from her shades and onto the gem. Garnet lifted her shades wiped them, putting them back on after. "He's going to be okay" Garnet said in a low yet cheerful voice. She walked out the temple to go fetch Amethyst. {What did Garnet see?} Pearl thought focusing on the quartz gem.

* * *

Rose's cannon disappeared and turned her attention back to her son. Rose froze, her whole body and mind in shock. ESteven had NSteven as a hostage. "How did you-"Rose was cut off. "Were are in here, not out there. As long as we're in here me and you can't die. Although those rules don't apply to this met sack." ESteven said tightening his grip on NSteven. Rose charged at ESteven, but He formed his broadsword and pointed it at NStevens neck. "You better stop where you are. Unless you want to lose your only son."Rose instantly stopped and stood looking at the two Stevens. "That's right now you are going let me out of this prison, so I can get my revenge on the those 3 wretched gems that forced me to retreat her." NSteven realised the 3 gems ESteven was talking about was Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. NStevens tried pushing ESteven away thrashing around violently"Hey what are you- AHHHHH!".ESteven shouted. NSteven quartz gem glowed, and without even knowing. He had absorbed ESteven, his gem started to dim down as a black outline had formed on his quartz gem and the whole in his chest had begun to fill. Steven felt weak in his knees and fell, Rose rushed to her son and held him in her arms. "Steven please listen you are going back to Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst and I want you to do something for me when you return to them…"

* * *

Amethyst rushed through the door when she heard the news about Steven's gem. Garnet came in behind Amethyst through the door. The 3 gems towered over the quartz gem waiting for something to happen and it something was happening. The dark color that filled the Quartz gem had retreated to the edge leaving it with a black lining. Pearl gasped as she stepped away from the gem. It started to glow and levitate from the pillow. From the Quartz gem a pink figure had started to form first was a large figure that resembled Rose and shrunk down to Steven's size. It started to materialize as the gems could see Steven clearly now. He levitated in the air for a few seconds before falling to the ground. The 3 gems waited to see if it was the Steven that they knew and loved. Tears formed in pearls eyes as she clenched her fists waiting for an answer.

Steven sat up straight with his head low. He looked at them with his blurry vision. He gave a friendly smile as he seen his friends were okay. Pearl rushed to Steven first and embraced him in a hug as she sobbed. Garnet and Amethyst. followed behind Pearl and all gathered in for a group hug. Steven's gem started to glow, the gems looked at his gem. All 4 gems felt a presence comfort them They looked up to see a energy figure that resembled Rose had wrapped its arms around the group. "Mom" Steven said softly as the other gems stared in amazement. He let out a yawn as he fell asleep in the warmth of all the gems. The 3 gems stared at him as he slept. Garnet looked up again to see the rose figure had disappeared, she gave a smile and gave Steven a kiss on his head and said "Good Night Steven."

* * *

**Chapter 5 Will be added soon. Thanks for reading. Share your thoughts about the new steven universe episodes I had no words to describe both the return and jail break.**

_**This chapter has been double checked for Sentence cuts.**_


	5. Hidden Potential

**Chapter 5 Lets go two chapters in one day on a roll considering how long each chapter is. That's alot of writing for me :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hidden Potential**

"AWWWWWWW-YEAH~" Steven said waking up in his bed flexing his arms. That was the best sleep I had in days, time to stretch." he hopped out of bed energetically. He reach up as far as he could then bent over to touch his toes with ease. Feeling his spine crack as he stretched. He proceeded to plant his feet and twist his torso. Next, he planted one foot, bent the knee and stretched the other one as far as he could vertically, and he did this again with his other leg."why do I have so much energy? he said jumping down from the platform that his bed was on, over the couch and landing near the kitchen counter top. {hmm what to eat} he thought while his stomach growled. {man that was a pretty long jump} his stomach growled again. I'll go get some waffles at the Big Donut, he rushed towards the door. The door creaked as it opened. A gust of wind had hit steven. "brrrr" it's windy" he looked down, he was in his pajamas. "heheh that's why" he rushed back inside and dressed into his regular attire only this time he put on a dark pink hoodie that matched his sandals. "Let's go" he decided to jog his way to the big donut. He started to sing under his breath.

Donuts. at the big donut. they make the world go round,

A treat when you are down.

Donuts *wow* at the big donut *bam* dunk them in coffee or tea napkins are always free!

Now if a customer chokes on a donut (that ain't right) the law requires that you assist them~

take both hands, push below the diaphragm get them happy and breathing as fast as you can! (that's the law)...

In the event of a fire, don't panic stay calm.

There is a fire extinguisher against the back wall!...

There is a 6% sales tax on edible goods, but tax assumption is for unprepared foods...

Dunk them in coffee or tea, napkins are always free!

*Ding* the bell went as Steven opened the door to the Big Donut. " Goooood morning!" he shouted "AHHh morning Steven" sadie replied restocking the donuts. " What are you doing here so early?"

"I'm here to get waffles!" he said cheerfully. "Wow, you really are hyper today." Sadie said as she poured batter in the waffle maker. The scent of fresh waffles filled the air. "Where's Lars?"

steven said looking around. "Oh, he called in sick today I'm covering for him." She replied as she put the waffles in a styrofoam box and handed it to steven. "That'll be $2.50 Steven."

"hmmm~" Steven hummed as he search his pockets. "oh, i only have. $2.00. "ehh you know what steven this one is on the house." "Really?!" his eyes grew with excitement "Thank you!" he said rushing out the store with his bag of waffles."I promise to pay you back!" He yelled making his way back to the temple. *The door closed* "What did he say? …eh" Sadie said as she went back to restocking the donuts.

Stevens stomach growled again as he was running back to the temple. He made his way up the porch of the temple "oof" he said, as he tripped, his bag of waffles fell between the spacing of the stairs. "nooo" steven said as he reached for the bag. "Gotcha…" he realised the bag had fallen too far for him to catch it so how did he grab it? he looked at down at his arm. his arm had stretched to un human lengths "cool… he muttered as his arm returned back to normal lengths" He continue going up the stairs, this time at a slower pace. Looking at his arm, he opened the door to the temple as he was greeted by Amethyst who tackled him to the ground. "hehehe" Amethyst stop! I have waffles" he said while laughing. "Food!" Amethyst said as she turned into a Puma. trying to snatch the bag. Steven escaped her clutches and ran behind the countertop. Amethyst jumped onto the countertop slowly walking towards steven.

"GIMMIE GIMMIE" Amethyst ordered. "haha okay. but only if we share. Amethyst returned back to her normal form okay. she stepped down from the countertop. Steven placed the bags on the counter. "I'll get you a plate" he reached for the cupboards to grab a plate for Amethyst. *munch* "These waffles are good." "hey I thought we were gonna share" steven said walking over to the countertop. Amethyst snickered. "dude, what's up with your arm?" she said as she took another bite out of the waffle. Steven looked at his arm he noticed he never let go of the cupboard and his arm had extended. He let go and his arm began to shrink going back to it's normal length. "Is that something new you can do now?" she asked with bits of waffles still in her mouth. "Yeah I guess so" he said in a normal voice as he took a bite out of his waffle that he grabbed from the bag.

"Those waffles were good but imma go back to my room to sleep some more. Later." Amethyst said as she entered her room and her door closed behind her. " hmm" Steven hummed as he made his way to the couch. {maybe I should try control this new power, it's getting a little out of control now} *poof* the air rushed out of the couch cushion as steven sat down." {hmm let's start with something easy lets touch the coffee table without leaning forward} he reached for the coffee table he arm stretched out but didn't extend beyond what he could reach. "come on, I did it before. why can't I do it now?"

He stretched to reach the coffee table again this time his arm extended past normal and he touched the edge of the table. "hmm" he stretched his arm further, going towards the kitchen. Steven tried to pick up the empty waffle bag that laid on the counter but it was difficult for him to control his extended arm. Going past the bag or even moving the bag by accident, he continued to try and accomplish his goal, to grab the bag. Steven tried once more but this time with dedication to grab it. he focused on the bag and his arm guided itself perfectly towards the bag. Stevens eyes opened when he accomplished his goal. "Yes! he yelled" *The sound of a heavy door could be heard as Pearl's room door activated and opened. {What the heck?} Pearl thought, she made her way to the kitchen and looked at the source of the extended arms.

There she saw steven laughing happily on the couch. Pearl made her way towards the laughing steven, she placed her hand on steven's shoulder. "AHH" steven gasped as he was shocked. His arm threw the bag into the air and retracted with a snap pushing steven against the couch. "uhh *he groaned* Pearl you startled me." He said with a smile on his face. "Good morning Steven, and uhh Steven. When were you able to extend your arm like that?" earlier this morning he said as he extended his arm to touch the ceiling. Stevens laughter filled the room. A smile marked it's territory on pearls face. she sat besides him. "Seems you are getting the Hand of it" Pearl said with a tiny smile. Steven chuckled at pearls pun "Yeah, I'm getting the 'hand' of it, he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. " I wonder if both of my arms can stretch. Steven extended his left hand trying to make it stretch further. "Maybe you can only stretch one at a time?" Pearl suggested. "Maybe" steven said with a foolish frown. "maybe if I try one more time i can stretch my arm" Steven stretched his arm to the fullest trying to extend past his arms normal length. His gem started to glow bright and dimmed down for a second. Pearl noticed that his gem had glowed. "hey Pearl look, hahaha" Pearl looked up from his gem and seen steven had stretched his other arm now steven was opening cupboards and taking things out the refrigerator.

"Oh Steven, don't make a mess you know how I like things to be tidy. "oh sorry Pearl" steven replied as he started to put away the items he had taken out the refrigerator and closed all the cupboards. "There, all tidy" steven said as he retracted his arms. {hmm he was never able to stretch his arms before, did something happen inside of his gem? Maybe he found his mother?} Pearl got lost in her thoughts and had not noticed her eyes had teared up. "Pearl is everything okay?" steven asked in a worried voice. Pearl snapped out of her state and wiped her eyes " Yeah I'm okay" she said. "I'm just going to go meditate for a while" she made her way to the gem door her gem glowed and pearls room door opened. "Pearl wait" steven said but was too late. Pearls door had closed already. Steven stood in front of the gem door. He always wondered what his room would look like or if he would have his mothers room. Steven grabbed his gut, and thought about his room. His gem began to glow his eyes glistened as he stared at his gem. The door emitted a High pitched sound as a rose appeared on the door. it started decently large, and expanded engulfing the whole door and opening up to another world.

Beyond the door was a pink sky with pink clouds with a sun forever setting in the back ground. Steven walked into the room and the door behind him closed. he was startled but continued to walk through the door. "Woah…. WOO-HOO" steven yelled. "WOO-HOO" the room echoed back at him. "hahah, Stevens the best!". " Stevens the best!" the room echoed once more. "Why thank you " steven replied quietly. { what does this room even do} he thought to himself. I wish this room came with a book} *smack* oww steven held his nose, he looked at what he bumped into. It was a book. it had no title and it just levitated in the air.

He grabbed the book and opened it, all the pages were blank. "This book has no words in it, why couldn't this book have words in it? Suddenly the book started to form "words" in its pages until "words" filled every single page. " When I said ' why couldn't this book have words in it' I didn't mean it literally" Steven said. The "words" started to disappear after his sentence. "hmm...show me how to use my mother's room" The book formed actual words explaining how the rooms works. {oooh so the room can create whatever I want and all I gotta do is say or think it?!} "This. Is. Awsome! he shouted what should I think of first? "hmm how about…. a tiny floating whale? *poof* a pink small floating whale had appeared in stevens presence *OOOoo* the whale echoed. "AWWWW It's so cute!" steven said as he held the whale in his arms. "hmm maybe I can…." Steven sat down and gave it a long thought.

"Give me a book on how to use my gem powers" the tiny floating whale had disappeared and a pedestal had erected from the ground with a Large but old looking book with a red silky bookmark coming out from the bottom of the book. Steven got up and made his way towards the pedestal and stood before the book. Steven placed his hand on the book to feel it's texture but before he moved his hand across the book his hand was stuck to the book and his gem began to glow. "huh what's going on~ His eyes emitted a bright pink glow and steven found himself in a dark room a familiar voice had called to him "Mom… how am I back in here? Did I almost die again?" steven said. looking at his mother."No steven, you found my room and asked how to use your powers and the room sent you here, with me" rose knelt down in front of steven. "Are you ready to train?" she said with a friendly smile on her voice.

* * *

**OOO what new powers will his mother teach him? and what new adventures will he find. next chapter will be made soon preferably later today considering I published this chapter at 12:11 in the morning.**


	6. Where Is He?

**Sorry for not posting anything, got writers for a while block :L. Think I was able to get out of it though.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Where Is He?**

"R-really?" Steven muttered with diamonds in his eyes. "Mhm, and the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to Shapeshift.". "Awesome~." Steven jumped around, no longer in control of his excitement. Rose placed her hands on his shoulder calming him down. "Okay Steven, Shapeshifting is when someone changes their appearance to match what they want whether it be a person, object, animal, or even extending your arms like you did before.". " Wait how did you know I was able to stretch my arms?" Steven asked. Rose gave a chuckle "Well, because your arm is stretched right now and you haven't noticed yet.". Steven looked at his right arm realising it was extended and laying on the floor.

He retracted his arm back to normal lengths then turned his attention back to his mother."That and I am also able to see what you see Steven." Rose said in a soft tone. "Well let's get down to business, shall we?" She said while picking herself up. " I'm ready" steven said. " Now then, to Shapeshift steven you need to picture the object you want to turn Into. Once you've done that imagine yourself as that object, and feel like the object. Once you can do that" *rose Shapeshifted into a pink lion* she gave have a loud roar. "You're one step closer to mastering your gem.". Steven was ready, his blood was pumping,"Okay! Vision what I want to be... Now become it..." Steven Closed his eyes focusing on becoming what he envisioned. His gem glowed a bright pink and his body turned into energy. Steven grew taller and toned with slick hair, a tiger nose with a red dress shirt that had suspenders. And for a final touch he had a tie that had a golden cash sign at the end.

"Is that Tiger Millionaire?" Rose questioned. "Yup, I thought since I came up with the idea of Tiger millionaire back when I couldn't Shapeshift. I should turn into him since I'm learning now..." he said with a shy expression."Are you thinking about Amethyst?" Rose asked concerned. "Well after everything that's happened so far, I think they're worried about me" he said with his head down. He felt his mother's hands cup his face, and guided his head so that they were looking at each others eyes.

"Steven I love you so much, and every time you were in danger I worried about you. Steven, I am half of you and I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me loving you, and loving being you. Because you are something extraordinary. You are a human being. There are things that we didn't understand because we are Gems. So I need you to take care of them and teach them. okay?" She said heartwarmingly. Stevens eyes Glistened with diamonds, and he was on the verge of tearing."I will mom" he said with a tearful voice. Rose gave Steven a smile and kissed his forehead.

When steven closed his eyes and opened them again he was back in his mothers room, still holding onto the book that laid on the pedestal. He stumbled getting back up His vision bit hazy. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He flinched to a cold touch to his eye. "woah" He muttered in surprise. He examined his hand and noticed the same black gem he seen in his dreams before was slowly retreating into hand. He watched with no expression on his face at the gem disappeared into his skin. {I hope you were watching mom, cause this is just getting weird}. The pedestal imploded into clouds and so did the book. He was now in a empty room with the same scenery. "The Gems are probably looking for me right now, I better go find them but first things first…How do I get out of here?" he said looking lost.

Greg was at the car wash laying down in the back of his van thinking about steven and where he was. Opera music was being played on the radio on low almost mute but just enough for Greg to hear. A finger tapping on glass could be heard. He fixed his gaze to the tapping finger, Amethyst was on the other side of the glass. "Hey Greg." She said waving her hand, He ignored Amethysts gesture and faced the wall of his van. " Fine, Then I guess you don't want to know that Stevens missing." she said annoyed trying to get Greg's attention. The back door to the van slowly opened "Stevens missing?" "Umm, yes, and no, He came out of his gem, got breakfast and a few minutes later he disappeared. I was wondering if you seen him, but just by looking at you… I don't think you have.".

"Well, do you know where he might be?" Greg asked concerned. "Yea somewhere in Beach City, Pearl, and I are searching the city right now and Garnet is checking the warp pad just in case he might have gone somewhere, and I was wondering if you could help us look for steven…". Greg nodded and made his way to the driver seat. "How long has Steven been missing for?". "5…..hours…" She said digging her head in between her shoulders. Greg took in a deep breath before starting up his van. "Hopefully Pearl found him by now" Greg drove off, leaving Amethyst back at the car wash." Thanks for the information Amethyst I really appreciate your help. Would you like a ride back to the temple?" She said Mimicking Greg's voice. "Sure it's the least I can do to try and help finding Steven." She said as she walked away from the car wash and down the boardwalk.

The warp pad activated Revealing Garnet, she had a pair of goggles on and a blob of lava dripping from her shoulder. "He's not In the earth's crust." She said tonelessly, changing her goggles into shades. "We searched the whole town and no sign of Steven. The only thing that left is the waffle bag he left on the countertop, Before he disappeared." Pearl said with the waffle bag in her hands. "Where else can he be?" Greg stated. "Could he be at connies House?" Amethyst suggested. "hmm" Pearl hummed putting down the bag and reaching for the phone and dialed Connie's number. "Hello? Hi connie this is Pearl. Connie, I wanted to know have you seen Steven at all today?...oh, no-no nothings wrong I just-... Umm I think the phone is disconnecting-Gotta go, Bye." She hung up the phone letting out a sigh of relief. Pearl noticed everyone was looking at her. Her cheeks turned a Darker shade of blue, "she started to ask questions….I panicked" she said admittedly. " And Connie hasn't seen steven neither." Everyone but garnet gave a sigh and wondered where Steven had gone.{Where are you Steven?} Greg thought Twiddling his thumbs.

* * *

**Yeah short chapter. I'll try to make up for this chapter in the next one.**


	7. Beach Party (part 1)

**Author's Notes: I've decided to use lines as a separator it will indicate that the new paragraph will take place at a different location or time, sometimes both.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Beach Party part 1**

"C'mon you opened the door before, so why won't you now?" Steven said questioning his gem, expecting an answer. "Ahhh" he let air escape his lungs, laying on the massive cloud that made the floor to his room. {I want to get out of this room….} He sat up. "Can it really be that easy?" he said softly. "I want to leave my room." His gem activated and a door appeared in front of steven. *smack* The sound of his hand slapping his forehead echoed in the cloudy room. "Oohh man was it really that easy! I wish I feet known this 10 mins ago." With a surprised look on his face. He walked towards the door and as he approached it his gem emitted a faint glow. A pink rose began to form on the heavy door and expanded opening a doorway back to the temple.

* * *

"Where are you steven?" Greg said silently with his head in his hands. Greg sat on the couch struggling with the fear of where steven might be, Amethyst sat on the countertop next to Pearl who stood With one hand stroking her chin and the other acting as a support for her arm. Garnet simply stood tall and was quiet as a brick wall. "Hmp." Garnet grunted as she fixed her shades. everyone looked at Garnet who walked towards the gem door. "Found him." she said nonchalant.

The gem door had begun to form a pink rose and expanded. Steven walked through the door and accidentally bumped into Garnet. He felt a hand on his head and Garnet knelt down in front of him. "Don't ever disappear like that again. We were all worried about you." she said forming a microscopic smile. "Okay" Steven replied as he surprised Garnet with a hug. She was caught off guard and simply returned the hug. "Steven… You were in rose's room?" Pearl asked surprised. "Yup, it's really vast in there, and it had a beautiful forever setting sunset, and I could create anything I wanted and it was all made of clouds." Greg ran towards Steven and gave his son a large bear hug "Don't ever do this again, I was Freaking out! What if you never came back? I don't know what I'd-", "Dad, it's okay...I'm here." he wheezed gasping for air. Greg loosened his grip allowing Steven to breathe. "Umm...you guys, do you think we can throw beach party?" "A beach party?" Pearl said astounded. "Steven you went missing for hours! We searched the whole town for you. Garnet went to the earths-" "Sounds fun." Garnet said interrupting Pearl.

"Wahh? Garnet you cannot be serious after all that's happened you want to throw a beach party?" "yes" Garnet quickly replied. "Yeah I guessed after everything that has happened so far I think we deserved a break." Steven said puffing out his chest with a smile showing his teeth. "Yeah!" Amethyst said passing steven lightly elbowing him in the gut. Steven let out a laughter as he held his stomach.

"Well, considering everything…okay, let's do it" Pearl said with energy in her voice."So, who will be attending this party?" "Everyone." He quickly responded with a smile that was so curved it looked like a 'U' on his face. "E-Everyone? Steven that's alot of people I don't think we would have enough food for everyone.". "That's okay we can have Sadie and Lars bring in some donuts, then we can have Kofi bring some pizza from his restaurant, Mr. Fryman can bring in fries and hash browns, Sour Cream can bring the music, then all we need is people to come by!" Steven said with all his breath, breathing heavily after his statement. "Well, then, I guess Garnet, Amethyst, and I will start asking them to help us get the necessities for the party. Steven you and Greg can go and hand out invitations-" " The party is gonna have to wait!" Garnet interrupted Pearl again. Garnet had her fingers placed on her temples." There is an emergency at the oasis. We must go now!" She barked, standing on the warp pad." Steven we will set up the party when we get back" Pearl stated. Steven nodded, and the gems disappeared as the warp pad activated sending them off to danger that awaited them.

* * *

"Okay, we aren't dealing with a normal gem this time. It's something I never expected would rise again…" Garnet Said. "What do you mean 'rise again'?'" Pearl questioned. They had arrived to the Oasis And were greeted with a powerful gust of wind that knocked Pearl on her rear. "What is that!?" Amethyst yelled gawking at the creature. "How are we suppose to fight that!". A Shadow had covered the gems Pearl was speechless at the sight. " … it's… it's a colossus…." She stared in awe. "The colossus weren't used for thousands of years! The last time they were used they cause great destruction, even the small ones were difficult , but they were never as large as this one! This… This is impossible..." Pearl shook in fear staring at the colossus that stood 300 feet tall and was drinking all of the lacrimal essence that supplied Roses fountain with. "Pearl, it's okay if we work together we can stop it. We just need Fusion." Garnet said looking at Pearl with a smile. "R-right" Pearl replied as she picked herself up from the ground. Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearls gems all started to glow. "Let's rock this joint" Amethyst said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Man it must be really important if they went off in a rush like that."Greg muttered. "They are always like that when it comes to missions." Steven replied. "Hey! If they are on a mission right now, we should surprise them when they get back with, a party!". "Are you sure they won't be mad if we do this without them?" Greg Questioned. "It'll be fine, Im pretty sure they would want to relax after their mission.", If you say so." Greg said apprehensively. "All right!" Steven shouted running out the temple and towards the town. Greg gave light chuckle and chased after his son.

Steven made his way to 'The Big Donut.' *Ding* the bell went as he opened the door to the restaurant. "Hey Steven." Sadie greeted the young boy who seemed very excited. "Sadie I need a favor. Do you think you can bring some donuts for a party?" he asked enthusiastically. "A party huh? Like a beach party?" Sadie question with curiosity. Steven simply Nodded his head furiously. "How many people are coming to this party?","Everyone." He replied with sparkles in his eyes. Lars was leaning against the wall drinking a soda. He spat his soda in surprise to Stevens answer."Everyone?!" Lars exclaimed. Steven Closed his eyes as Soda splashed in his and Sadie's face.

"Yeah, everyone is welcomed." Steven replied. "Everyone…at a beach party" Lars said, His mind thinking about hot girls attending the party."Everyone…" he muttered. Steven and Sadie cleaned themselves with napkins that were on the on counter. "Okay Steven what time will the party start?" Sadie asked while still wiping off soda from her face. "before dusk today. See you at the party!" he shouted running out the door. Greg watched as his son ran out of 'The Big Donut.' "Man he sure can run" Greg said driving past the restaurant.

He drove up next to Steven and lowered the passenger window."Wouldn't it be faster in you traveled on wheels." Greg suggested. "Yeah, I guess so." Greg slowed the van to a stop so Steven could enter the van. "Okay, to 'Fish Stew Pizza'!" He pointed forward. Greg stopped in front of the 'Fish Stew Pizza,' and Kiki was taking out garbage." Hey kiki!" Steven greeted her within the van."Hi Steven haven't seen you order pizza for a week. Don't like pizza anymore?." She jokingly question while popping some gum that she was chewing."No way! I love your pizza. There is no way I could ever stop liking them. In fact, I came here asking if you can bring some pizza for a party." He said excitedly. "A party huh? How much pizza should I bring?"She asked. "Enough to feed a town." ,"Ooh throwing parties in the big leagues? Alright, there better be music though." She stated. " Oh yeah, Kiki do you know where we can find Sour Cream?" Steven asked Kiki. "Oh, he usually hangouts at the warehouse if you hear music there, that's him. She said standing with one hand on her hip. "Thanks Kiki" Steven said waving at Kiki. Greg drove away from 'Fish Stew Pizza';Steven watched as Kiki waved back and made her way back into the restaurant.

"So, where is this warehouse?" Greg asked curiously. "Oh, It's by the light house near the hill. (6 minutes have passed, Steven guided his father to the warehouse) "There it is. Steven pointed at an abandoned warehouse that laid halfway up a hill." Oh I see it now... Steven do you hear music?" Greg asked as his van approached the warehouse.

"It's coming from inside" Steven pointed to the warehouse that seemed to flash bright rapidly. Steven and Greg made their way into the warehouse and found Sour Cream messing with a small round object that emitted lights while at the same time had covers spinning around so it would project different colors and shapes as It spun. "Cool, did you make this?" Steven asked

Sour Cream was startled and looked behind him. " Hey man don't scare me like that I don't really like being snuck up on, cause then I can't rave." He said as he got up and spun some of his tools in hand, and made a arm wave going from one side to the other and stopping with his hand in Stevens direction. Steven realised this, then copied what Sour cream did, he made an arm wave too and gave Sour Cream a high five at the end of his wave.

"Yeah, way to go little man." Sour cream said as a friendly smile formed on his face. "Sour Cream do you think you can be the dj at a beach party?" Steven asked with confidence. "Sure, where, and what time?"Sour Cream question. "At dusk today." Steven answered. " Is that everyone?" Greg asked. "Yup now all we need are guests to attend the party." Okay easy enough we'll just make some fliers and-" "Don't need to" Sour Cream said Interrupting Greg. "What do you mean?" "Kiki and I have already tweeted about your party so everyone is coming." He said while tinkering with the round device that was on the floor. "Really? That's great. Guess we'll have more time to set up the beach for the party." Greg said enthusiastically. Steven nodded his head, both greg and Steven hopped into the van and made their way to the beach and started to set up decorations.

* * *

It was dark, Amethysts body felt compressed and was unable to move her eyes were closed and was unable to breath. But since she was a gem she didn't need air to tried to call for any of the gems, but she was interrupted by a mouthful of sand. "Amethyst!" she could hear a muffled voice calling her name. [that sounds like Pearl] She thought. "Garnet!" Pearls muffled voice called out again. Amethyst could feel a set of footsteps come her way although they seemed to be limping. "Amethyst!" called out again this time a bit louder. Amethyst couldn't move but maybe if she shapeshifted she could move the sand. She turned into purple Puma and her body expanded, lifting Pearl who stood above her. Pearl was caught off guard and stumbled to keep her balance she looked below her and found a low hill had formed beneath her. She began to dig with one arm.

As Pearl continued to dig where the small hill had formed. Her hand had touched something flat and moist. [uh what is this] she thought with a disgusted look on her face. Amethyst blew a gust of wind sending grains of sand at Pearl. She Tried to shield herself to this sudden attack but wasn't quick enough, as Sand had covered her face Amethyst shouted "Get me out of here!".

"Amethyst it's you she cried in joy. She started to dig as fast as she could with one arm but that sand was difficult to move with only one hand. Amethyst was finally able to see the her body was still immobilized. Amethyst tried with all her might to move her upper body but her lower body had reacted in stead. "Amethyst please don't put strain on your gem. Not when it's cracked this badly." "Wait my gem is cracked?" she questioned loudly. "Yes, and by the looks of it you lucky to even be alive..." Pearl stated as she had finished digging out her friend. Pearl had walked into Amethyst vision. She had scars all over her face her gem was dirty and her outfits was ripped and shredded, but what was most distinctive, was her right arm which bent at an awkward angle and seemed to hang lower than intended to."Pearl… your arm…" Amethyst said in a low voice. "Yeah, it was broken when the colossus struck us with its fist." Pearl responded looking at her arm. "Well, I found you but i haven't found Garnet yet. A sound of sand explodi could be heard as large amounts of it came flying at Amethyst and Pearl.

Pearl ducked but Amethyst could only close her eyes as a clump of sand had landed on her face. Pearl wiped the sand from Amethysts face and Peered over her shoulder to see a arm that balled up a fist had punched its way from the ground. Then, rose the upper body of Garnet as she sat up with sand falling from her hair. Her glasses were cracked and one of her eyes was visible. She slowly stood up "We lost... and the colossus got away."she said in defeat as she gazed upon Pearl and Amethyst. Garnet turned her gaze looking for the Oasis. Her eyes lit up as she witnessed that the oasis had been sucked dry. Garnets fist shook and she gritted her teeth, and with anger she slammed her fist into the ground causing a wave of sand to shoot out in all directions. From a distance you could see a cloud of sand rise from the ground. "We failed..." she said falling on all four limbs. Pearl walked over to Garnet, and placed her hand on Garnets shoulder. "When we find that colossus, it will pay for what it's done to the oasis and to us." Pearl stated, looking into Garnets eyes with confidence. Garnet nodded and stood tall. " Let's go back to the temple. Steven needs to heal Amethyst." She looked up at the sky and noticed it was nightfall. "We are late and Steven really wanted this party. We won't fail him, c'mon. Garnet said as she picked up Amethyst and Pearl with no effort. Pearl sat on Garnets right shoulder and used her arm to hold onto her knees. Amethyst was carried over her left shoulder and made her way to the warp pad carrying both Pearl and Amethyst. She stopped in the center of the warp pad and activated the device. It began to glow and shot a ray of light transporting the gems to the temple.

The gems don't know that Steven has already started the party and an old friend will come back and finish what it has started...

* * *

**Author Notes: next chapter will be uploaded real soon, and who is this old friend. can you guess who it is? **

**Hint: it defeated Alexandrite.**


	8. Beach Party (part 2)

**Author's Notes: I felt as if this chapter would be too long if I included what I wanted. So I made it 3 parts.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Beach Party part 2**

Music filled the air as the citizens of 'Beach City' partied through the night. Steven was in a eating contest with Ronaldo. Both of them ate almost impossible amounts of watermelon, every time Steven would bite into a seed he would furiously spit into a bucket that laid besides him; two buckets laid besides steven one filled to the rim and the other filled ¾ the way.

Ronaldo on the other hand had only one bucket filled half way. Steven munched on the last melon. and accidentally bit into the shell. He gulped down the squashed watermelon that was in his mouth. The crowd cheered as he took the final bite, as he was victorious. "Steven! Steven! Steven!" the crowd chanted his name. Steven stood with one leg on his seat and the other on the table while fist pumping as Sour Cream made an eargasmic bass drop to congratulate Steven with his victory. Ronaldo laid his head inside a watermelon hold his stomach. Both Ronaldo and Steven were covered in juices from the watermelons. Ronaldo felt his stomach turn upside down and he raced off the stage and away from the party; puking watermelon. " Way to go Steven!" Kiki shouted. Giving out a long and loud woot. Steven stepped down from the table and grabbed the four buckets of seeds.

"Kiki I'm just going to bring these seeds inside, don't want and litter on the beach." Steven said. "Alright" she said as she ruffled his hair making her way to the Dj. Steven made his way past the crowd, People giving him a friendly punch on the arm or ruffling his hair as he walked past. He made his way up the staircase and open the door to the temple. He found his father had dozed off on the couch. Steven tried to lay the buckets softly but were to heavy and slipped from his hands. They made a large thump as they hit the wood floor. Greg woke up scared "Ahh!" he gave a slight yelp as he quickly sat up faster than normal. He arched his back rubbing it as he gave himself a cramp. "Man I'm getting too old for this." he commented. "Steven what are you doing, and what are those black things in the buckets?" he questioned.

"They're watermelon seeds from the eating contest" Steven replied looking for a trash bag."There was a watermelon eating contest? Wish I was there… So, who won? he asked curiously.

"I did" Steven said proudly patting his stomach. "Wow, you must've been really hungry" he was surprised with his son's answer. Greg slowly stood from the couch and shifted his way to the window. His face was lit up by the flashing of lights of all colors. "Wow the party really got going after I went to sleep." He said trying to block some of the light with his hand. Greg heard the sound of a trash bag flail in the air. He turned towards Steven. He was going to place the seeds into the bag, but paused.

The warp activated and a beam of light shot through the temple, the people enjoying the party simply thought it was part of the light show. Steven's face grew a smile as he ran towards the warp pad. He noticed 3 figures in the beam but they were stacked on each other. Stevens smile vanished without a trace, the gems had returned but they were all beaten badly.

"We're here~~!" Amethyst shouted in a foolish tone trying to lighten the mood. Garnet had collapsed to her knees. The 2 other gems had fallen with her; Amethyst fell first landing next to Garnets knees. Garnet tipped over Amethyst and lost her grip on Pearl, she fell backwards with her legs flailing in the air, smacking her head on the ground, her legs landing on Garnets cubed afro. "Garnet what happened?" Steven asked worried. Garnets shades had fallen from her face. She rose her hand leveled to her eyes and looked at her palm. Steven grabbed hold of her hand. Garnets Physical body caused a static; he looked at her palm. Her ruby gem had a tiny crack going down the middle.

"Your gem is cracked."he shouted, Pearls upper body shot up. "Your gem is cracked? Why didn't you tell us, if we would've known I wouldn't of let you carry us!" she said in a worried voice. "We needed to get to Steven as fast as possible. He is the only one who can heal us." Garnet replied bluntly. Steven nodded his head and licked his palm. His saliva glistened while slowly sliding on his hand. He placed his hand on Garnets, her gem soaked up the saliva like a sponge.

The cracked gem glowed and sealed up the crack. A smile reformed on his face once more. "Do me next." Amethyst said. Steven looked down and noticed Amethysts body was under Garnet but her head was behind him. He turned his gaze back at Amethysts gem and licked his palm. He once again placed it onto the gem and healed her. Steven was on a roll, he looked over Garnet and noticed Pearl was looking at him clutching her shoulder. Her gem wasn't cracked but her arm was broken. For a final time he licked his palm again and placed it on her shoulder. Pearls arm then snapped itself back into place causing a loud crack that made Greg cringe at the sound. "Did that hurt" Greg said curiously rubbing his own shoulder. "No, in fact it felt a bit pleasurable" Pearl replied stretching her arm. The 3 gems stood in unison all feeling refreshed thanks to Steven. "Thank you Steven" Garnet said summoning and fixing her shades.

Amethyst rushed towards the window to see what was with all the lights. "Woah Steven! This party looks crazy!" Amethyst yelled as she ran out the door to join the party people. "Did you arrange the party without us?" Pearl questioned Greg. "Well, I wanted to wait for you guys to get back, but Steven wanted to get the party going so when you came back you could relax and have fun." he said with weak smile on his face, preparing to get yelled at by Pearl. " Excellent work." Pearl said calmly. As she passed Greg making her way to the window. "Some light show." Garnet said standing next to Pearl. "What's going on down there?" Pearl questioned as she squinted to the group of humans that formed a circle with Amethyst standing in the middle.

Amethyst started to dance wildly as the humans around her cheered her on. Garnet Cracked a smile and made her way down to the dance floor. "Garnet what are you doing?" Pearl whispered with a questionable look on her face. Steven and Greg came to the window and peered down at Garnet who moved her wave through the crowd and towards the center. When Garnet made it to the middle she had a serious face. Amethyst stopped dancing and the music paused. "You call that dancing?" Garnet mocked. She said with one hand on her hip. Garnet raised one hand a pointed it towards the speakers a bolt of lightning shot from her hand, starting the music back up but this time with a funky flow and more of a hip-hop style to it.

Garnet began to bounce her hips. "This is how you dance" Garnet said as she walked towards the center of the circle. When she stook her final step she swung her leg backwards making her flip forward and landing on her hands as she begun to breakdance. Everyones jaws dropped at the sight of Garnets expert dance moves. Even Pearl was surprised at how well Garnet was. Garnets dance ending with her landing on her feet with a loud bass drop, sending her cool meter over the top. "Dance battle!" Someone in the crowd shouted. The everyone went wild as both Garnet and Amethyst gave it their all. Pearl watched in the sanctum that was the temple. She admired the other gems dance moves, she would go and dance but her style was too elegant for a dance party. "Pearl why don't you dance?" Steven asked. "oh me?" She said blushing. "I couldn't possibly, my dance isn't for partying." she replied embarrassed. "Oh well if you won't dance at least enjoy the party, come on!" He said excitedly grabbing Pearls hand and rushing out the door down to the party.

Greg Simply pulled up a chair and watched from the balcony that belonged to the temple.

Pearl and Steven came down to the party, Garnet, and Amethyst stopped dancing and the party went back to normal with some people dance and others just hanging out on the side. Steven looked for Garnet and Amethyst. Both of them were sitting at a table chugging down fruit punch. "Well that was a fascinating display." Pearl congratulated both Garnet and Amethyst. "That was amazing!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. "Do you think you can teach me how to dance like that?" Steven said almost shouting. "Maybe later" Garnet said with a smile still formed on her face.

"Wow I think this is an all-time new record for Garnet smiling, Amethyst said joking around and snickering. The music stopped as a crowd of disappointed people started to whine about the music. Sour Cream was waving his hand clearing the smoke that had emerged from his laptop. "What happen to the music?" a person called out in anger. Stevens smile faded as he looked disappointed that the party might end sooner than expected.

Pearl noticed Stevens face expression and made her way to Sour Cream. Pearl calmly moved Sour Cream aside and flipped his laptop over and letting her geeky self take over. In a matter of seconds the laptop had been upgraded and also the speakers were as well and the Music came back bigger and better. "I upgraded your computer and now and type of music will sound much better." She pressed a button and the bass was so intense the sand on the beach started to move and the speakers gave out eargasmic sound waves that made the people of beach city cheer for Pearl as she took over as dj for the party. "Wow you have mad dj skills. Sour Cream yelled high enough so his voice could be heard over the music. Pearl blushed at the compliment. "Well, I tinker with stuff like this so it's only natural that I know how this works." She replied configuring the sound levels so the laptop wouldn't burn out again.

The party went on for 2 more hours. Pearl and Sour Cream being dj's; Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven Dancing. Greg would occasionally come down and dance with his son; But would get tired to quickly.

* * *

A Tremor could be felt as a large splash was created sending waves scattering everywhere. The tremor happened again and again. The creature walked across the body of water. In the distance on the horizon of the sea, a light source could be seen sending out what seemed to be lasers. if you listened closely you could hear music….

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay so I'm excited about the next chapter, and I'm finally on Spring break so i will have time to write chapter I would like to write 4 chapters this week. So time to get to work!**


	9. Beach Party (part 3)

**Author's Notes: Here it is the Climax of the 3 part chapter. Welp hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Beach Party part 3**

As the creature walked towards the light and sound, it became louder and sounded like someone was singing…

* * *

"Hey dad? Steven Called for his father looking for him. His father was not sitting on the chair that he placed on the balcony, so he decided to check inside the temple. The strumming of a guitar could be heard as Steven found his father playing his guitar in the silent temple. The tempo was slow and calming. It came to a stop as he placed the guitar down and gave a sigh. "Is something wrong dad?" Steven asked in a low voice. Greg turned to his son's voice and seen his son staring at him. "Oh Steven, it's nothing…" he replied sadly. "C'mon dad, tell me." Steven begged. Greg gave a sigh, "Just looking down at the stage reminded me how far I got with my career... Not very far." he said closing his eyes and hanging his head in shame. "I only wish I had the chance to feel like a star again.." He said. picking up his guitar and strumming a few strings randomly. The sound of the screen door could be heard as it closed shut. Greg looked where his son was and seen him running past the window going back down to the party. He returned back to his guitar strumming random notes.

(A few Minutes passes)

Greg listened to the party outside rage on as he stopped playing his guitar. The sound of the party diminished as a voice could be heard, as if it was talking through a megaphone. "Can 'Mr. Greg Universe' please make his way to the Stage. I repeat, Can 'Mr. Greg Universe' please make his way to the stage." Greg heard the muffled megaphone voice call for him. He picked himself up and open the screen door. He was greeted with a round of applause from the crowd that laid below. His eyes opened wide, his face turning red. He was confused as to what was going on. He noticed his son Steven waving at him to come down. He was at the DJ stage standing next to the Crystal Gems. Greg made his way to the DJ stage people clearing a path for Greg to walk. "Steven, what's going on?" he asked climbing onto the Stage. "You're gonna have the chance to be a star one more time!" Steven said enthusiastically running towards Garnet who was holding a guitar case.

Greg watched as Garnet handed Steven the case. He returned to Greg and held up the case. The crowd Cheered as Steven raised the case. Greg opened it, and his eyes lit up. A brand new 'Fender Stratocaster' glistened as the case was opened. Greg's eyes were filled with stars as he picked up the guitar. "Steven how did you even… ", "Pearl made it." Steven replied quickly. Greg turned to Pearl ,eyes still star shaped. "It wasn't even a hassle such simple object are easy to create." She said with a balanced ego. Greg strummed a few strings and the sound was magnificent. "So, are you ready to rock?" Steven said excitedly.

"Now? I don't know it's been a long time." He said scratching his head. "Greg, Greg, Greg!" the crowd shouted cheering him to play. His faced turned a bright red. "Okay I guess I can play a song I didn't get to play back when I was a rockstar." he said approaching the mic that Steven had placed for him.

Greg tuned the guitar then began to play…

*DAdadadadaDAdadadadaDAdadadaDADADADA~*

Some… Say I have no direction.

That I'm a lightspeed distraction.

But that's a knee-jerk reaction…

Still, This is the final frontier.

Everything is so clear.

To my destiny I steer...

This life in the stars is all I've ever known~

Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home...

But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name. And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while.

And as my albums fly off of the shelfs. Handing out autograph pics of myself. This life I've chose isn't easy, but sure is one heck of a ride...

At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the Universe calling my name. And I know deep down in my heart-I have nothing to fear…

And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share. A wandering spirit whose tearing its way through the cold atmosphere…

I fly~ like a comet.

Soar like a comet.

Crash like a comet.

I'm just a comet…

Steven admired his dad from the side of the stage as the crowd cheered for his father. Greg was blushing and bowing. Steven took a sip from his cup of fruit punch. Unexpectedly the juice shook a bit and fruit punch entered his nostrils. He pulled the cup away from his face and stared at his fruit punch. Tiny ripples formed ,slowly becoming bigger and more violent with each beat that Steven felt. He turned towards Garnet who stood tall and still and said "Garnet, something's happening.". Her fists balled up as she stated with a serious voice "Steven… we need to get these people out of here NOW." From the corner of his eye he noticed the oceans tides retreated from the beach.

Everyone was baffled by this, A powerful earthquake could be felt as a dark shadow of what looked like a foot landed on the beach. Sour Cream made his way to his lighting machine and pointed it at the Foot. The lights were traveling up the creature's legs. Everyone was frightened with every new part of the creature discovered. The Creature seemed to stand at an incredible height. Runes were engraved on it's body; these runes with a light brown. it was covered in mold in some areas and seaweed in the other ; It wore was seemed to be padded gloves of stone. As Sour Cream continue to climb with his beam of light the gems readied their weapons waiting for the monster to strike. Sour Cream then made noticed something there was a huge gash on what seemed to be the creature's torso. He traveled a bit farther up and found it's head. The head looked more like a humans head but with no eyes, mouth, nose, eyebrows, or skin. Just a solid face of stone and a giant gem that laid in the middle.

The gigantic gem had turned it's gaze towards the crowd that laid below it. Pearl stood in fear "It's back… The colossus.". The colossus overshadowed the beach and those underneath it. All was silent except for the waves that crashed against the creatures foot. In one swift motion the colossus raised his right foot, about to stomp on the civilians that laid before him. There were too many people in one place and the gems were not fast enough to move them all in time. The crowd of people screamed at death approached them. The gems ran towards the crowd if they couldn't save them all maybe they could save a handful of them. "NOOOO!" Steven screamed. placing his hands into the air while his gem glowed violently. A blinding light had emerged from Stevens gem. The 3 gems grabbed as many people as possible in the blinding light. They tried to move quickly away from the area. But they stopped as a circular shadow had casted itself above them. They looked back at the Giant and seen that the colossus's attack had been stopped with a massive Shield. Steven stood on the stage. with his hands in the air. his eyes glowed a pink energy as he kept the shield from falling and preventing the colossus from crushing them.

With the colossus's foot on the shield, it raised one hand and slammed it onto the massive shield. The shield had been lowered closer to the ground but was still levitating above the citizens. The colossus raised its other fist and slammed it down, but with greater force. The shield had begun to crack As sand was knocked away from the force of the colossus. The gems snapped back to reality." Get the people off the beach now!" Garnet commanded. The other two gems nodded and they traveled quickly, escorting the people back to the city.

The Colossus punched at the shield repeatedly trying it's best to break the shield. Steven was still on the stage, he was sweating and was kneeling; Trying to keep the shield from breaking. "We need to help him!" Amethyst cried. Her gem glowing and so were the others. The colossus took a final strike at the shield with both hands clutched together. Steven braced for impact. It had shattered the shield into millions of pieces and sending Steven straight through the floor of the stage. Steven looked through the hole that he created in the stage, staring at the sky that begun to turn daylight. In his view the colossus head came into stevens vision. staring down at him from the corner of the hole, the bottom of it's foot could be seen it was being raised to come crashing down on Steven. He was in too much pain to move. A tear rolled down the side of his face as he knew it was all about to end. The colossus's foot closed in on Steven. Time slowed down as for a second in this brief moment he noticed a large figure; smaller than the colossus but decently large, tackle the giant to the ground. The colossus had been tackled. His stomp denied and dust debris flew everywhere mixed with bit of water. Some of which landed in the hole Steven was in. He mustered his strength and pulled himself out of the entire body screamed in pain as he knelt on the stage.

His eyes lit up as the colossus laid on the ground. With Alexandrite standing on the back of the creature with her weapon in hand. A long staff with two gauntlets that were clutched together on both sides. {Wait the staff and gauntlets are Garnets and Pearls, but where is Amethysts..} his thought was cut short as Alexandrite leaped into the air. The gauntlets were dropped from the staff and out of the staff came whips that attached themselves to the gauntlets. Stevens jaw dropped at the sight. Alexandrite twirled in the air with incredible speed she almost seemed like a blur. Her weapon was launched at the colossus it spun rapidly and with speed. Steven watched as it came crashing down on the colossus. The gauntlets had pierced its body. Alexandrite still in the air, watched as the creature got onto its knees and used its arms to support its upper body.

Suddenly the colossus lunged at the gems. Alexandrite might have been smaller but she was faster. She dodged the colossus fist and ran down it's arm. The colossus tried to smack her away with his other hand but she dodged it with ease as well. She closed in on the Gem that rested on the giant's head. With all her power she used both her legs to kick the giant gem. The Stone colossus went limp as it fell backwards and Alexandrite jumped away from it and towards Steven who was still kneeling on the stage. As she landed, she picked him up and placed him inside the temple. Steven rushed towards the window ignoring the pain as he watched the colossus lifeless body lay on the beach. Alexandrite took stance, summoning her weapon again. {Wait why does she look like she's going to fight again, she broke the gem and the colossus is….} suddenly it hit him. When a gem is defeated, it retreats into its gem; But the colossus did not. Steven turned his gaze at the colossus. Its body twitched and it's left arm begun to pick up its body. it's gem had disappeared. The only thing left was a socket that held the gem. The rim of the socket emitted a faint glow as pieces of a gems formed to fill the empty socket. in a matter of seconds the colossus had formed a new gem on it's head.

Alexandrite knew that it did this from their previous encounter. Alexandrite gripped the handle to the staff trying to think of a way to defeat the colossus, it seemed impossible to defeat something that can come back from death. Steven watched as the weapon that was stuck to the colossus's back disintegrated, but what interested steven more was the wounds that the weapon left on the colossus. The wounds had healed themselves with some sort of liquid. Alexandrite charged at the colossus without any plan to destroy it, but she had to do something. As the colossus began to rise on it's feet, Alexandrite ran behind the giant. and struck the back of its knees cause it to kneel. The colossus swung its arm behind itself. She was caught off guard and was hurled towards the statue that resembled the fusion between the 5 crystal gems and knocked a arm off. She looked to her side and got enraged as she seen that statues arm had shattered next to her. Alexandrite roared, Steven covered his ears and the people of beach city did the same.

She charged at the Giant, while summoning her weapon again, she threw it at the colossus chest impaling it. The Giant tried to punch her but she stopped the attack. She used the momentum from the punch and pulled the colossus down towards her. with 3 arms she punched giants gem again. She was engulfed by the head of the colossus. Steven watched in horror as Alexandrite disappeared in the head of the colossus. A few seconds passed before Alexandrite burst through the back of the head and landed on the back of the Colossus. She began to punch rapidly at it's back digger her way down into its body. suddenly a burst of seemed like water hit her, sending her flying down the beach. This liquid oozed from the colossus back sliding down the limp body. And a tiny stream almost invisible, made it's way to the head of the colossus fixing it's injuries. Steven watched from the safety of the temple. Awestruck by this. a pool of this liquid formed a tiny puddle by the colossus. The gems created a crater where they landed. The strange liquid was on her. They felt refreshed but were clouded by rage.

The colossus picked up it's head it's gem turning a different color it turned to a dark red. It picked itself up rather quickly for it's enormous size. it turned towards the gems and charged at where they were. Alexandrite jumped out of the crater. In flash, what greeted her was the arm of the colossus, sending her towards the ocean. Her body Skipped along the body of water, before she finally dunked into the water creating a large splash. Steven continued to watch with his aching body. As the colossus walked towards the ocean. The battle between the colossus and alexandrite was driven towards the ocean and away from the beach. "I just can't stand here and do nothing!" Steven said angrily. He quickly turned towards the mysterious puddle that still laid on the beach. He wondered if it healed the colossus and it was a gem would it heal him as well? He Limped his way towards the screen door and made his way past the door and onto the balcony. His next challenge was to go down the stairs. He slowly climbed down the stairs holding onto the railing for support. A large earthquake emitted causing Steven to lose his grip on the railing and fell down the stairs and spraining his ankle. He looked towards the ocean. The colossus had gripped Alexandrite by the leg whipping around like a toy, slamming her into the water; With such force the water was like a brick wall for Alexandrite if she were human. "Steven!' A familiar voice called. Steven searched his surroundings to see where it came from. "Steven!" it called out again this time louder. It was Stevens father calling to him. Greg was raced to his son, his cheeks bright red; he was out of breath, but he didn't care. "Dad!" Steven called out. Greg finally made his way to his son and looked at his leg.

"Steven why are you down here! And what happened to your foot?" he asked worried while also freaking out. "I need to help the gems." Steven said pointing to the two giants that clashed in the ocean. sending huge ways to the beach. "HOLY CRA-", he stopped as Steven interrupted him "Dad, I need you to take me to that puddle over there!" he pointed at the weird puddle that was on the beach. "What why! if anything I need to get you back inside!" he replied picking up his son. "Dad! Please, if I don't try to do something the gems will…" he stopped with tears in his eyes. Greg stared into his son's wet eyes, he looked at Alexandrite, she was beaten badly the colossus held her by the head as it slammed her down into the water. Greg bit his lip, He rushed down the rest of the stairs and carried his son to the puddle. Steven shuffled in his father's grasp his. Greg lost his grip and Steven fell into the weird puddle. What seemed like water splashed everywhere. Steven started to hyperventilate as nothing was happening. Just then a large puff of smoke greeted both Greg and Steven. When the dust cleared they found Alexandrite; she had defused, and the 3 gems laid on beach. The colossus overshadowed the gems and Greg. Garnet said in a weak voice "Steven… we failed, we couldn't protect you.". Steven watched as the Colossus clutched it's fists together and raised them high in the air. It's fists came plummeting down towards the gems. They closed their eyes in defeat and prepared for the final blow they would end them.

Time slowed down as space around Steven warped and shifted, it went black. Steven found himself a cloudy room much like his mother's, his gem glowed and a pink light emitted from behind him, he turned to see Rose. She stood before, with her gem glowing as well. She leaned in and gave him a passionate hug. "Steven, I want you to do me a favor." she said in a goddess voice. "wha-what is it." Steven question, looking into his mother's eyes as she pulled away from the hug. She stared back into his. "I need you to protect them for me. Can you do this for me?" She said kissing his forehead. "I will..." Steven said as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was back at the beach everything was in slow motion he was on all fours staring at what was about to happen. The colossus was about to crush his family. Steven balled up his fists, sand in his needed to help the gems; He needed to protect 'Beach City'; He needed to protect his family.

*BOOM*

Sand erupted everywhere. The people at the city saw a huge dust cloud that covered the sun's rays bringing a shadow over beach city. The dust cloud Covered Greg's vision. He felt like he was standing in the middle of a sand storm. He tried to locate the gems, as sand grains scrapped his body. He waiting nervously to see the gruesome storm began to calm down as a pink bubble had become visible and the raging storm cleared. Pearls eyes opened wide as she stared awestruck. "Steven.." she said with a smile on her face. A pink dome had formed around the gems Protecting them from the attack. Greg looked at his son. Steven with on his knees with one arm supporting him and the other in the air forming the dome that protected them and the gems. Steven no longer had any cuts or bruises when he was forced through the stage, even his sprained ankle was gone. "Thanks dad" Steven said in a calm voice. Standing while still holding the bubble that protected them. The colossus Striked the Bubble again. Sends more sand upwards towards the sky. The dome did not budge or crack, it took blow after blow with no signs of weakening. The colossus punched even harder but still no luck. It repeated its attack, continuing as if it had infinite stamina. The bubble began to give but Steven stood and opened his hand, the bubble repaired itself taking more strikes.

Steven felt weird, he had so much energy. He could take on the world if he wanted to, it felt amazing. but something was strange. There were multiple tiny presences in the temple. Each with a voice calling to him "Let us help you, we live to fight for you.." they called. Steven stared at the gems that laid in the crater. He closed his eyes and his Quartz gem glowed. Steven let his instincts take over; he raised his arm. straight up open handed. Multiple Vines emerged from the temple, this startled Greg who looked at the house. "Steven are you doing this!" he called to his son. Steven nodded as his pointed to the colossus. "Attack!" he commanded. for a moment it was silent. except for the sounds of the colossus hitting the bubble. The beach shook and the colossus stopped striking the bubble. It stared at the temple covered in vines and watermelons?

*CRACK*

The roof of the temple exploded and out came a stream of watermelon Stevens. They clinged to the colossus. It stumbled back from unexpected force from so many watermelon Stevens. The melon Stevens continued to sprout from the roof of the temple and rain melon Stevens. Others came out of the windows and some even went through the front door. All of them rushing to the fight. "Steven that thing is impossible to beat. it….(she winced in pain) it just keeps healing." Pearl stated. "Pearl, this thing can heal with this weird water it oozes out from it's body. Steven bubbled the liquid that he stood in and walked towards Pearl while the melons kept the colossus occupied. He hovered the bubble above Pearl. Pearls mouth opened "That's your mother's tears." she said surprised but in a weak voice. Steven opened a small hole in the bubble to let some of the tears to fall on Pearls gem; he did the same to the others. The 3 gems stood up feeling refreshed and ready to help. "If the colossus is healing itself with your mother's lacrimal essence then that means; It must be stored somewhere in it's body." She said staring at the colossus that was covered in melons. The creature stumbled backwards slapping its body destroying hundreds of melons at a time, water splashed everywhere; sweeping away some of the melons. "If that is the case then it should all be stored in some sort of a sack that hides in the body of the colossus." Pearl said thinking aloud. "But where is the question." Garnet questioned Pearl. "Maybe it keeps it in its stomach." Amethyst suggested. "That is, a possibility. If not then were tear it apart until we find it." Garnet said forming her gauntlets and punching one hand.

The colossus began to remove all of the melons from it's body. Steven watched as melon stevens were slaughtered, the beach covered with the remains of his army of watermelon. "Everything that has fought with the colossus has been smaller than it… So, if you can't beat them join them." Steven said, his eyes dilating and turning to a pink energy the black onyx had formed on his hand. The gems didn't know whether this meant trouble or help. To their surprise a giant melon hand had emerged from the Temple and pulled its way from the house. Pearls Jaw dropped at stood in the wake of a enormous melon Steven. Its size rivaled the colossus.

* * *

"It that a giant watermelon… Steven?" Lars said in a confused voice. The other citizens of beach city were also baffled with their jaws hanging low. They watched as the melon Steven made it's way towards the other Giant that splashed in the water.

* * *

Tremors were created as the giant melon walked past the gems and Greg. it had a small dark aura around it as it walked into the ocean. The colossus noticed the other giant that rivaled its size. The two Giants stood staring at each other. A few seconds pass before the two collide causing enormous waves to fan out. The two Titans clashed. The melon Steven tackled the Giant gem forcing to along the floor of the ocean. The colossus ducked and flipped the melon over his back and punched straight through the chest of the melon. It didn't care and threw a punch back that knocked the colossus over. The giant melon fell into the water, but quickly stood up with a gaping hole in it's chest. The other tiny melons climbed onto the giant and melded themselves into the giant melon Steven, fixing the hole in it's chest. The Giant gem Stood back up and ran towards the melon. They both crashed into a struggle both interlocked hands trying to push one another. "We have to help. This time it's going to be two on one." Garnet said, her gems glowing and so did the others except for Stevens. He released the bubble that surrounded them and the 3 gems exit the bubble and begun their fusion dance.

The two giants still interlocked struggling to overpower one another. Tiny melons climbed on top of the colossus and punched him with great force. But it shrugged off all the other melons. The sound of stone could be heard as it splashed into water.

The giant melon Steven glaced below him and saw Alexandrite punching the colossus in the gut using all of her arms. Roses tears poured through the cracks that formed healing the colossus, but Alexandrite continue the assault. In an instant the stone giant suddenly overpowered the melon and stepped on Alexandrite while also tossing the melon. Alexandrite was under the colossus foot trying hardest not to be crushed. The colossus swung the Melon into the air but the melon did not let go of the gems arm and pulled it into the sky with him. The melon quickly wrapped itself around the colossus using both legs and arms. To restrain it from moving. Both giants fell falling in the air. Alexandrite summon her weapon and jumped towards them. The giants fell at full speed, Alexandrite was at ramming speed aiming for the stomach of the colossus. With one quick motion, Alexandrite broke through the gut of the colossus. The 2 gems and one melon fell creating a large wave the crashed onto the beach. The melon stood with the colossus still restrained in his hold, struggling to free itself. The giant gem had a hole in it's chest with Alexandrite inside the colossus gripping onto a tube from a large sack that looked like an organ. It tried to pump roses tears throughout its body, but Alexandrite prevented it by squeezing the tube that allowed the tears to flow in the giant. With all her might Alexandrite jumped out of the colossus pulling on the sack bringing it away from the colossus. but the organ-like sack was stretchable and tough to snap. She continued to pull on it until it decided to snap but she stopped as the organ had reach it's limit and was difficult to break something was already at it's peak. She hung onto the organ, she could not rip out the sack and she didn't have the strength to do so.

The melon continued to restrain the colossus, but was beginning to become more challenging as the giant gem thrashed around more violently. "They can't rip it out!" Greg said, his hands gripping his hair as he watched in suspense. Steven tried to think of a way to cut the sack. A flashback replayed in his mind, It was the time when his mother threw her shield in a rapid motion. His eyes lit up, he looked down at his gem. He tried to focus on summoning his shield but it was no use. He tried and tried and tried again. Nothing, maybe he was under too much pressure? He looked up, and seen the colossus was almost free. Steven shouted at his gem "C'mon! I'm able to control these melons but why can't I summon my shield! I need it right now I need to protect them!" His gem gave a faint glow as he summoned his shield. Steven was surprised but acted quick. "I hope the works!" he yelled. He ran forward, his onyx gem glowed and his shield grew a shade of grey. He flung his shield at the long tube the laid between Alexandrite and the colossus. As his shield flew through the air. it looked almost like a comet leaving behind a dark trail.

The colossus broke free from the melons grip and smashed it's head in with it's elbow. The colossus grabbed the tube to the sack and pulled on it with great force. Alexandrite was being pulled she planted her feet into the ground. but was no use, she was still being pulled. She fell backwards as the force that was pulling her stopped suddenly. For a brief moment she saw a round black object fly into the sky and disappear before the water consumed her vision. She stood up quickly to see the colossus stand there it's body limp not moving. She held the sack that contained roses tears tightly. She walked up to the hollow colossus shell. "This is for the people of beach city." she said in a low voice as she jumped and punched the head of the gem clean off. The rest of colossals body crumbled and fell into the water piece by piece until it was no longer visible. Alexandrite looked at the giant hollow melon that laid below the water, lifeless..."Thank you." she said sincerely, as she walked towards the beach. She approached the beach and heard the celebration of Steven and his father. Other people from beach city also made there way to them some falling from the lumps of sand but quickly pulled themselves up and kept running. The people gathered around Steven thanking him and cheering for him, Some of them turning towards Alexandrite, thanking her as well. Everyone went silent as what sounded like a flare gun with a high whistle could be heard behind Alexandrite. She turned and saw what seemed to be a large boulder rise into the air. Once it reached it's limit it exploded into 30 pieces, scattering as far as the eye can see. One of them landing on the beach. Everyone gathered around the strange object.

It resembled the gem that was on the colossus head. except this one was dwarfed in comparison to the original. it was barely Stevens size. With no hesitation Alexandrite crushed the creature under her foot. When she lifted her foot there was only a fragment of the original colossus gem. She picked up the tiny gem and bubbled it."Steven, I need to return this back where it belongs." she said referring to the sack filled with his mother's tears. Steven nodded his head, and Alexandrite leaped away. Steven turned to the crowd of people. "Well, umm.. parties over?" he said weakly. Mr. Buck dewey stepped forward. "Steven, for saving our lives and for defeating that thing-whatever it was… I think we should all pitch in and help rebuild your house." he said pointing at the temple with his hand. "Rebuild? what- oh" Steven stopped from talking, the temple was overrun by vines and thorns and the entire roof was completely gone and the staircase was crushed. "Uh... Steven isn't that one of you little melon dudes?" Sour Cream question. Steven turned to his left and found a Steven melon standing before him. he looked behind the melon and watched as hundreds of melons emerged from the ocean. he looked around, watermelon covered the beach and the temple was a wreck. "What do we do about these melons?" Greg said. Steven thought for a bit. "With all this wreckage we are gonna need more help…" he said turning his gaze to the watermelon stevens who waited for his command. "Melons! Help clean up the beach and rebuild the temple." he commanded. The melons did not say anything, they begun to separate and pick up pieces of melon from their fallen comrades. Others picked up wreckage from the temple. "Awesome" Steven muttered.

(The citizens of beach city helped Steven and 'Melon Stevens' repair his house and the beach.)

* * *

"Goodbye everyone!" Steven shouted waving his hand at the crowd of people who left, the only people who remained were Greg, Connie, and Steven. The day was about to become night once again. Connie was already sleeping inside the temple and steven stared at the ocean leaning on the balcony railing. He had bags under his eyes. "Well…I think we should get some rest. He said yawning right after, entering the newly built temple. The warp pad activated, The 3 gems had returned from their trip. "Steven check this out!" Amethyst said rushing towards a sleepy Steven. "uhh Steven are you okay?" Amethyst asked. "Yeah, I'm just-" he was cut short as Steven shut his eyes and was sleeping while still standing. He tipped forward and fell to the ground."tired!" he said frightened. Pearl examined the newly built temple. there was new furniture and items, Greg was sleeping on the couch, Connie slept on the other side of the couch, Both were knocked out cold. Pearl went over to Steven and picked him up." After all that's happened today I'm surprised you are still awake... You were awake way past your bedtime! I mean really how stupid of me to forget the time!" her nagging faded as she watching Steven fall asleep in her arm. Pearl gave a warm smile. She walked over to her bed and tucked Steven into bed.

***BZZZZ***

A phone rang startling Greg. Connie woke up and checked her phone. She had 137 missed calls, all of which were from her mother. She stared at her phone for a second then looked up at the gems who were staring back. " My life is over." She said staring at her phone one more time. Greg gave a yawn "Wony ll tek oo ome" Greg spoke while yawning at the same time. "Umm I'm sorry mister universe I didn't catch what you said." Connie replied. Greg finished his yawn " I said , ' Connie I'll take you home.'" he said clearly this time while stretching from his sleep. "Okay, but I think this might be the last time I get to see Steven." she said in a low voice. "Why's that?" Greg question as both of them were walking towards the screen door. They both stopped as Connie showed him her missed calls "Yikes!, Well, I know how that feels. Well, I think the important thing would be you got home safely. he said as they walked out the door. Garnet and Amethyst were in the living room as the sound of a van could be heard driving away. "Well, what now? we still have to collect the rest of the shards." Amethyst said opening her hand and revealing 14 shards."We can search for the rest later. For now we are gonna have to prepare for the questions Steven is going to ask us." she said fixing her shades. Pearl watched Steven, as he moved in his sleep dreaming of only what she could imagine.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well I finally finished this 3 part chapter. YAY!. Just to let you all know OC with be entereing this story. I will post new chapter when my friend and I finish the designs of the new Characters.**


	10. Questions

**Author's Notes so after the epic fight let's take a break and examine what is Stevens aftermath.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Questions**

*huff, huff, huff* his breathing went as he ran for his life. He ran straight not knowing where he was heading only that he had to run away from the purple Puma that chased him. Steven continued to run. his path ahead of him began to grow narrow. He turned to look behind him and seen the purple Puma was running after him but upside down? The Puma then stepped onto a path that made it look right up so that it was behind him once more. he then realised he was the one upside down. Upon realising this, he fell with gravity. He clothes were soaked and his hair was flattened as his lady in a massive body of water. Steven floated in the middle of no where.

*SPLASH*

An enormous leg had slammed in front of him causing him to move with the wave. Alexandrite and The colossus were fighting again. except alexandrite was equal to the colossus size. They brawled until Purple puma had body slammed onto the two giants. She took down the giants and caused a tidal wave that engulfed Steven. He moved violently in the water with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes to find himself in space. The planet earth was in his view, it was beautiful. The sun rose on the horizon, this was breathtaking to him, but something caught his attention. A rocket was flying out of the atmosphere of earth. The shuttle looked alot like the one Pearl made when she tried to show him the stars. The hatch to the shuttle had opened and what he saw inside was confusing. He watched the time that he convinced Pearl to let go. Steven watched as the shuttle climbed higher and higher looking at his other self talk to Pearl. Steven eyes lit up as a mysterious object collided with the ship destroying it. The weird spherical object raced towards earth. The sphere was massive as it dwarfed the shuttle. it made its way down and transformed into a ray of light shooting out into space. Steven was stunned at the event. his heart raced and his body sweat icicles due to the temperature in space. The hairs on his neck stood on end, He felt something sneaking up on him. Turning his lower body he turned his upper body He came face to face with the colossus curled up in a sphere, men gem stared at him. He saw his reflection in the gem. The reflection was a bit warped due to the gem being oddly shaped. Steven looked at his reflection, it did not look like him. It was like looking at himself through a one sided mirror, and he was looking at someone that looked like him but was not him….

The reflections skin began to peel as a dark shadow revealed itself hiding under the skin it wore a red lining with white eyes and a smile that read chaos. The giant gem collapsed on itself forming a black hole which sucked Steven in. He no longer saw earth but floated in darkness. The same white eyes and smiles appeared before overshadowing him. It opened it's mouth releasing a large stream of his mother's tears, He was buried underneath the stream with his eyes closed. The stream stopped as the sound of seagulls echoed in his ears; he opened his eyes, but quickly closed them as the sun blinded him. Steven sat up and opened his eyes once again, He was on a beach. He picked himself up and made his way to the forest that seemed to form itself as he walked. Steven passed giant shrubs and leaves that were in his way. He stopped as the sound of a puma growled behind him. Steven did not move, he dared not to even breath. The growling stopped. He was more scared than he ever was before. The puma growled as it attacked and Steven rolled to the side landing in a chair. He was sitting at a checkered table with dogcopter as his opponent. "Relax..." Dogcopter said, sipping from his cup of tea. "You should drink some too" he said calmly. Steven looked down at his hand and he was holding a cup of tea. He did not question it and sipped from the cup. The tea did not soothe his thirst in fact his throat seemed to grow more dry. Dogcopter moved the first checker piece.

(A Game of checkers commenced. Several minutes have passed.)

Steven moved his checkered piece and took one of dogcopters. Stevens opponent sat cross legged with one paw under his chin and the other holding the cup of tea. Dogcopter seemed to sip his tea without the cup ever needing to be refilled. "Checkmate" Dogcopter said as he placed a King piece from chess on the board. "What?" Steven said in confusion. He looked at the table with the most confused expression on his face. He tried to drink from his cup but no matter how much he drank he only seemed to grow more thirsty. "Well, then I think it's time for you to head back now." dogcopter flew from his seat towards a field of flowers. Steven watched itching his throat from the dryness that resides inside. Dogcopter hovered over Steven shaking the bundle of flowers he carried releasing pollen and petals that fell over Steven." A-CHOO" he sneezed, "A-CHOO!" he sneezed again his throat stinging with pain with each sneeze. Two petals covered his vision he picked them off to see his mother standing on the beach looking into the ocean. "Mom" he said as he rose from his seat. He ran towards her but was not getting any closer to her. Steven ran faster sneezing and getting farther away from his mother."Mo- A-CHOO! M-A-CHOO!" he sneezed he eyes getting watery until his vision was all blurred. He breathed in deeply as his eyes closed, he froze.

"A-CHOO!"

He sneezed sitting up in his bed. His snot dripping from his nose he eyes colored red and the rest of his skin looked pale. He opened his eyes and saw Garnet who was standing in front of his bed in the path where he sneezed. Garnet stood with snot that covered her face. Mucus slid down her shades. Garnet touched her shades, her hand touched the gooey substance she pulled her hand away and looked at Steven who had a string connected to his nose. Her whole body Shuddered as she held out her hand. Pearl handed her paper towels as Garnet cleaned herself with them. Steven breathed in again. Garnet quickly reacted and formed a wall of paper towels in front of her. Steven sneezed into his hand "uggghhhh" he groaned. Garnet ripped a sheet from the wall of paper towels and gave it to Steven; He cleaned his hands. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Amethyst was laughing clutching her sides laughing at Garnet who got covered in snot. Garnet replied to Amethysts laughter by scrunching up a paper towel filled with Stevens snot and flicked it at her with just enough force for It to open and land on her face. Amethysts laughter immediately stopped. She pulled the wet towel from her face slowly, a disgusted look on her face. Sure Amethyst was as slob but even she knew when something was so unsettling. Pearl was standing cowering behind a support beam hoping that Amethyst would not place one of those on her. Pearl was the most educated about humans, And just knowing more made it more unsettling for her.

She cautiously made her way to Steven who looked like he was dieing. She placed her hand on his forehead, a thermometer in his mouth and waited. 120°, you're burning up she said walking towards the kitchen. Steven flopped backwards onto his bed, he felt really heavy, no energy, and worst of all; he had a tough time breathing. Pearl came back with a bowl of soup. "Here Steven according to this childrens heatlh book this should make you feel better. Until I can figure out what's making you sick." Pearl said holding a bowl over Steven. He grabbed it and sat up. "Be Careful, it's really.." she stopped as Steven gulped down the piping hot soup. Pearl still had the spoon in her hand. "Steven how did you not get burned?" She asked surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked with an empty bowl in his hands. "The soup was freshly made, it was extremely hot for human consumption and you just gulped it down like it was nothing." Pearl replied to his question astounded. "I don't know" he said with a confused look on his face looking at the bowl. "Here Steven have another." Amethyst said holding out a bowl for him. Pearl looked at the bowl and noticed fire salt had been sprinkled onto the soup. "Amethyst what are you think-Steven don't eat that!" Pearl cried. She was too late, Steven had already drank half of the soup. Pearl waited impatiently for Steven to start screaming for water. "Why what was in it?" he asked concerned, his chest started to puff a little bit. Steven's cheeks puffed as well; his stomach growled he chest returned to normal as he let out air from his mouth, it was not air but a reddish steam, he smacked his lips. "Why do I taste fire salt?" he asked. "It was worth a shot. I figured since the soup wasn't spicy enough maybe some fire salt would be enough. Besides, I only put a little. Amethyst commented holding a vial of fire salt. "Amethyst that was uncalled for and you could have hurt Steven" Garnet said looking at Amethyst. "But we know now Stevens not sick like an normal human." she fixed her shades as she said "I'll be back." She walked to the warp pad and transported to another location.

Steven stared blankly at the warp, almost as if he were expecting something to happen. Pearl called Stevens name, "I'm sure you have plenty of questions for us about what just happened and I'm going to tell you, I will answer them as best as I can." she said pulling up a chair and sat with her hands folded on her lap. Steven looked at Pearl; "Well, I guess to start off, what was that thing?" he asked. "The creature that we fought was called a Colossus." she replied. "Well, where did it come from?" He asked, Pearl was about to answer but stopped. She thought for a second where could a colossus of such size come from? Then, it came to her…"Homeworld" Pearl accidentally muttered. "Homeworld? What's that?" He question while sniffing."Homeworld is where Garnet, Rose, and I came from it's our home." Pearl said. Amethyst seemed to just sulk at the word 'homeworld' as she made her way outside. Steven watched amethyst leave feeling like he offended her. "Are there other gems out there? Like you or Garnet?" he asked in a low voice. Pearl clutched her hands, "Steven, do you think we can hold off for the questions until Garnet arrives? Pearl asked him this time." Yeah…" He replied lying back down in his bed. Pearl got up from her chair and grabbed Steven another bowl of soup and placed it on the nightstand that laid besides his bed. "If you need anything just use this whistle." She said summoning a whistle that looked like the one she gave to Greg when he broke his leg. Steven replied with an okay as he shut his eyes and drifted into dreamland, but what Steven didn't know was that dreamland had something special for him…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but I didn't get the chance too.**


	11. Where are you going?

**Author's Notes: Well my spring break Is over, and I never got to post the 4 chapters I wanted to do over the break. Only got 2/4 of my goal. Oh well considering one chapter was 6,000 words. I guess you could say I did write 4 chapters. Well anyway story time.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Where are you going? **

Steven closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep. Pearl was standing in front of the gem door. She looked at the colors that laid on the door, each one representing their own owner. A white one owned by Pearl; purple for Amethyst, blue, and red for Garnet and pink for... the screen door burst open. Pearl turned her head startled. Amethyst was standing in the doorway. " It's windy." She said forcing a fake smile, the wind outside raged as it could be heard even inside the temple. Amethyst walked over to the couch and sat down, her eyes hidden by her hair. Pearl stared at Amethysts; her head hanged low as she sat on the couch. An awkward silence filled the room, all that could be heard was the wind and Stevens snoring.

The warp pad activated and Garnet was revealed standing in the center with 10 bubbled shards floating around her. She swayed her handed and all the bubbles that contained the shards disappeared in the air transporting into the heart of the temple were the others bubbles laid. Garnet felt the tension in the air and said nothing. The 3 gems stood in the silent temple like stone walls.

* * *

Steven was in Beach City. The sun was setting down and the city began to illuminate with its lights. Usually Beach city would be swarmed with visitors walking on the lit boardwalk or go to the shining carnival and have fun, But there was something strange... no one showed up. Steven walked on the boardwalk he was scared and cold. He walked down the peer, the tides crashed on the beach and the boards under him would creak once in a while. "Helloooo!" Steven called out expecting for someone to answer him. A gust of wind hit Steven, at least the wind talked to him..."Hey you, who are you!" A voice called out Steven turned behind him 3 dark figures with white eyes overshadowed him. A tall brute like figure stood to the right behind them. A medium sized figure stood In the middle, His hands behind his hips, he seemed to have a commander stance, and finally a short figure stood to the right. He was at least a foot taller than Amethyst, his body looked very thin yet he seemed energetic. All of their eyes seemed to glow a bright white except for the middles left eye did not seem to glow, in fact it didn't look like he had a left eye. Steven shook in fear as he stepped back. "I'll ask you again, who are you?". The middle figure commanded

Steven tried to speak, he opened his mouth but all that came out was air. The middle figure squinted his eye and asked "Why are you all black, like a shadow?. Steven was confused, he watched the figure talk but it had no mouth. "Wha-what d-d-do you mean?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you" he said closing his eye. "Unless provoked." He said quickly after, opening his eye again except in a death stare looking at Steven. The figure released his stare and looked at Steven casually. "Now I'll ask you again. Why do you look like a shadow? the figure asked nonchalant. Steven looked down and saw his skin it was normal and he had his pajamas on, "Do you not see what I see?" he asked a bit more calm. The larger figure in the back answered "What do you see?". The brutes voice was deep and made Steven feel like his heart skipped a bit when he suddenly spoke. He took a second for his heart to calm down, "Well, when I look at myself I see I have my pajamas, and well I look at you guys I just see shadowy figures except for your eyes… they're white." Steven replied. "You know kid, we see the same thing too! When I look at myself I see my body and a few more things. *the small figure snickered at his joke* But when I look at you, all I see is what you described.".

The middle figure hummed for a second before speaking " Child look around yourself what do you see?" the mid figure asked. " I see Beach City." Steven replied. "Beach City?" the small figure whispered in confusion. "What's that?" The brute spoke, scaring Steven again. "It's a town where people live, like Lars and Sadie, or my dad and the gems.". "Sounds better than looking at a canyon filled with crazy looking machines." the small figure said right after Steven.

"Gems?" the middle figure questioned "What are gems?" he asked curious. " You don't know what gems are either? Well, gems are-" Steven was cut short as he turned into a cloud of smoke that blew in the wind. The 3 figures stared blankly. "Woah How'd he do that?." the small figure said amazed "Did he teleport?" the brute asked what seemed to be their group leader. "I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that something interesting is going to happen soon." he said turning around and started to walk. The other two figures walked alongside him in the canyon strolling along in Kindergarten…

* * *

Steven's eye opened quickly as he stared at a alarm clock ringing on his nightstand. Steven tried to move but was coiled up in his blanket like a cocoon {Pearl…} he thought. He struggled to free himself. But it was no use, he stared at the clock it read 7:45 A. noticed the bowl of soup was still in the same spot where it was before. The alarm continued to ring in his ears. He began to become annoyed by the alarm, Steven had formed a headache and with the ringing it made it worse, He closed his eyes, trying to compress the pain. The ringing became louder and louder, it felt like his head was going to explode.

The ringing stopped. He slowly opened his eyes, it was Amethyst standing by his bed with her hand on the clock. "Thanks Amethyst." Steven expressed this with his face. Amethyst gave a small smile and helped Steven out of his cocoon that was made out of his blanket. Steven sat at the edge of his bed his feet touched the floor, he picked up his feet quickly. The ground felt like ice. "You okay?" Amethyst asked. "Yeah I just need to use the bathroom." he answered putting on his sandals. "Okay, you want me to get you some waffles?" She asked him as he walked towards the bathroom. "Sure, my stomach feels empty." he responded. He heard the sound of the screen door close as He shut the bathroom door and turned on the lights. He was shocked at the sight in the mirror he had crusts under his eyes his hair was droopy and his skin was still pale. Steven turned the faucet and washed his face free of crust; Next, he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, He looked into the mirror and gave a smile.

* * *

*DING*

The bell to the 'Big Donut' ringed as Amethyst opened the door. Lars was Jamming to music behind the counter head banging, not noticing Amethyst walk in. Amethyst waited by the counter hoping for lars to notice her so she would have to watch this horrific sight. He continued to head bang. Amethyst was annoyed and slammed her hands on the counter "Hey!". Lars was startled, his headphones fell off his ears and landed on his shoulders. He stood tall, eyes opened. "Can I get some waffles, please!" Amethyst said annoyed. "Yeah-yeah right away!" he replied in fear moving to the back getting the waffle maker. Amethyst groaned as she placed her hands on her face leaning on the counter Sadie walked by from the back with a box of napkins. "Amethyst are you okay?" Sadie asked noticing Amethyst seemed down. "Yeah I'm fine." She replied quickly and angry. Sadie jumped back a bit from the sudden answer, Sadie tried her chances once more and asked "Are you sure?". Amethyst looked at Sadie with a glare, She felt like she was about to be attacked. "No…" Amethyst whispered. Lars came rushing back to the counter with a bag of waffles in his hands."That'll be $6.50." Lar said with one or two sweat drops falling from his face

Amethyst took out a random amount from her pocket and placed it on the counter and snatched the bag from lars's hand. She hastily made her way out and leaped back to the temple. She landed on the porch and before entering she took in a deep breath.

She opened the door and yelled "Who wants waffles!". It was quiet, the sound of a toilet flushing and a faucet running together could be heard. Steven stepped out of the bathroom "I do!" he said with his nose clogged. He rushed to the countertop as waffles were placed on plates and covered in syrup. Stevens mouth watered at the sight. He grabbed a fork and stabbed a waffle and took a large bite. His mouth danced with flavor. Syrup dripped from his mouth falling down to his chin. He took another bite, his mouth filled with waffles. He noticed Amethyst was looking down at her plate, she didn't even touch her food yet. Steven gulped down what he had in his mouth and asked "Amethyst are you okay?". "Yeah- I was just umm thinking what I could but on my waffles." She said rather loudly grabbing some whipped cream and putting a lot of it on the waffle and drizzled over it with syrup. Steven gave a fake smile, it was rather convincing but he knew Amethyst was still upset from before. He continued to eat alongside Amethyst.

The gems door opened up, Garnet, and Pearl walked through the door. "Honestly I don't think he's-" She stopped as she saw Steven staring at her with a mouthful of waffles."ooo- Hello Steven, you're up already? How are you feeling?" She asked "I'm feeling better than I did yesterday that's for sure." he said answering her question while taking another bite. "That's good, did you get a good night sleep?" she asked standing next to Garnet. " Yes and I got a really weird dream.*he paused from eating* I was down at the pier, and there was no one in sight except for these 3 strange people. One of them was really big like a brute. His voice scared me everytime he talked, the small one was energetic and seemed a lot like Amethyst, but the middle one was different. He had only one eye, and seemed like the leader of their group." He said in a serious voice. "What did they look like?" Garnet questioned. "That's the thing, I don't know how they look, all I seen was black figures and white eyes. They also seemed to see me the same way, and from their reaction to Beach City, they were somewhere else. Before I could ask them anymore questions the alarm went off a woke me up." Steven said with only one breath. "Oh and before I woke up, the small one said something about a canyon with holes in them and strange machines. Wierd dream."

*Cling*

Amethyst had dropped her fork on the plate,"I'm going." she said bluntly as she stood up and walked out the door. "Hmm" Garnet hummed, Her hands on her shades "Pearl I'm going to need your help for this one."Garnet stated. "Wait what's wrong with Amethyst?" Steven asked concerned. "We'll help her when we get back Steven." Garnet said ruffling his hair. Garnet and Pearl stood on the warp pad and teleported away. Steven walked to and opened the screen door and saw Amethyst walking down the beach. {Amethyst what's wrong, and where are you going?} he thought in his head. He was about to follow her but then realized he was still in his pajamas. He rushed quickly to his room and changed his clothes. Steven's own mission was about to begin, Where is Amethyst heading?

* * *

**Alright I was gonna end this chapter with 1,600 words but I got carried away and fixed for 2,000. Sorry if I wasn't updating as much, laziness is taking over, plus i was working on some drawings, but I promise to get another chapter this tuesday or ****wednesday****.**


	12. Mysterious Lab

**Author's Notes: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO the sneak peak for the new steven universe episode "Love letters", oohh Jamie…. ALSO I would like to note that I took a large chunk from "on the run" I am sorry for not coming up with anything original but, I felt like this was the best way to go for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mysterious Lab**

Amethyst walked down beach; Unbeknownst to her, Steven was following quietly. Amethyst approached the big donut. She stopped in front of the restaurant staring at the name that shown itself. She gave a large sigh and walked off. Amethyst walked down the pier, listening to the cool crashing of the waves, But her ears picked up something she rather not have heard as a couple of tourist came by with a child. "But mommy! I wanna go home!". She heard the child say in discomfort as he raged in his stroller. The sound of the child's voice began to muffle as she walked further away. {Home...} It whispered in her head. She felt her chest get heavy, she needed to sit. she sat on a nearby bench. Steven was following in the open, because if he were to follow hiding people would either say something or stare at him.

Amethyst saw Steven {Steven? Why is he outside, isn't he sick?} she thought with a confused look on her face. Steven had to act quickly and he entered the nearest store trying not to look suspicious. The store he entered was a bookstore. He ventured forth and decided since he was in a bookstore, why not check if they had his favorite book series "The No Home Boys". Amethyst entered the bookstore, being greeted by a the clerk behind the counter. "Hey." she muttered not really caring for greetings right now, she searched for Steven. She traveled between the rows of books, she Peered past the corner and found Steven.

Amethyst watched Steven pull out a book, it was weird because she never saw Steven read a book. Steven was excited this book was the last one from the series that he loved so much. He was so focus on reading the book right there and now that he did not realize Amethyst had her chin resting on his shoulders. After reading for about 2 minutes. Amethyst broke the silence, "What's up Steven." She said next to his ear, he jumped and dropped the book. Steven Amethyst quickly picked up the book. Amethyst looked at the book with curiosity, "The No Home boys... so that's what you were reading. What's it about?". "Oh well, its about two boys that have no home and they live on their own, traveling the countryside. This one is my favorite. *he said pointing to the book Amethyst had in her hand* This one is about the no home boys running away from a mysterious figure following them across the country, but it turns out to be the very fear resting within themselves."

"Man life on the road, that's way to live... Let's do it!" She said excitedly hoping that steven would agree. He showed a smile and nodded. Both Amethyst and Steven went back to the temple and prepared some bindles. They traveled to the neighborhood of beach city. Kiki, Buck, and Sour cream stopped next to them in the delivery car from "Fish Stew Pizza." Sour cream waved her arm motion them to get in.

Amethyst and Steven were dropped off at railroad tracks, an on coming train passed the car. Amethyst grew a smirk on her face as she threw him into one of the cargo car. She jumped in after them and waved back at the humans who waved back at them as they drove off back to beach city. Steven sat on the floor tapping on his knees, while Amethyst sat on the edge of the open cargo car.

Steven: It's time to get moving ,time for us to have some fun.

There's no time to hang around, our adventures just begun.

We'll be thinking 'bout our friends as we chase the setting sun.

Amethyst and Steven: But we're leaving them behind, we're on the run

*Steven whistles the first verse*

(In Harmony)

(Steven: We're on the run~~ )

Amethyst: I don't care about what all the others say.

(Steven: We're on the run~~ )

Amethyst: Well I guess there are some things that will just never go away.

(Steven: We're on the run~~ )

Amethyst: I wish that I could say that there's no better place than home.

Amethyst and Steven: But homes a place that I have never known~. That's why we're on the road~~

* * *

Steven opened his bindle, and reveal a can of juice and bagel sandwich. he picked up his bagel and was about to chomp down but was stopped at the sound of an animal moving in the cargo box. The creature behind the sounds revealed itself. "Oh it's a raccoon" He ripped off a piece of bread from his bagel and held his hand out "You want some?" he asked trying to be polite. The raccoon jumped at Steven stealing his food and drink, quickly shoving the food in its mouth and leaped off the train. Steven stomach growled, "Umm Amethyst, can I have some of your food?"Steven asked. Amethyst ate all her food in one go, growling as she chewed. "Ooh sorry dude." Amethyst commented. "My vindal couldn't fit enough food for me and a raccoon." he said, "Why didn't you just bring your backpack?" she questioned. " it wouldn't fit In my bindal? Maybe I can sleep this hunger off." He said climbing onto a stack of hay. "Just like the no home boys...I feel like I've been mislead about hay, it always looked so soft in those illustrations. But it's actually really scratchy.".

The cargo car bumped and moved a bit tipping over a hay stack and landing on Steven. "Amethyst I wanna go home now." He said calmly but quickly. Amethyst didn't answer as she sat at the edge of the car, her hair blowing in the wind. Steven called her once more trying to get her attention before moving next to her and sitting down. "I'm done pretending to be a no home boy"

"Not me." She answered quickly.

"I'm sure Garnet and Pearl are worried about us, wondering when we're coming home." He said trying to persuade her. "That's not my home!" She snapped at him. He flinched at her answer. " but... oh that's right you're from homeworld." He said as If he just solved a riddle. "That's not my home either." She replied more calm than before.

A minute passed before steven asked. "Then, where are you from?". She turned her sights at Steven..." I'll show you." She said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

A bird squawking filled the atmosphere. Steven and Amethyst were walking to a canyon the ground switched from grasslands to no life, gray sand and rock. "Here we are! Welcome to kindergarten! What do you think!?" She said happily and excitedly." Uh it's great." He said trying to sound excited. " Sure is... Come on!" She said chuckling and running towards the canyon. "Wait up!" He screamed chasing after her. Both of them slowed down once they entered the canyon. "What is this place? He asked. "It's kinda where I'm from." ; " but I thought all gems were from space?

"Pearl and Garnet are, but I was made here on earth, like you. *she gasped loudly* Check it out! *she started to laugh out loud * oh man I missed this guy." She said holding a rock in her hand. She looked around, " Awww, Its my climbing rock." She said running to a large boulder and hugging it. "Uh, hellooo" Steven said greeting himself to the boulder. "and over there, that's the sitting rock and that was the one rock that I kicked into two rocks!" Amethyst said sounding like an excited child, climbing the 'climbing rock.' "Uh how long did you live here?" He questioned. "For awhile, I guess, um, until I met your mom and the others." She said falling backwards and laughing as she ran even further into the canyon. Steven ran after her and noticed the large machines that look like bacteriophages, he slowed down until close enough to the machine that he could see his reflection. "What is this thing?" he asked out loud examining it.

"Eh, it's just some old gem junk from a long time ago. it's probably busted by now." She said strolling around. Steven looked up at the machine again getting lost with his thoughts. "Hey check it out! Here's the hole I came out of!". Amethyst said motion steven to come over. "Wait, what?" Steven sounded confused. "It's mah hole! Look it's me sized *she said as she slid into the hole and sits down* * Takes in a deep breathe* Still got that good hole smell.". "You came out of this hole?" he asked. "This is where I was made, dude just one damn 'POP' right out of this hole.". Steven stares at Amethyst then steps back and looks up " So, what about the other holes?

The sound of a nearby warp pad activated, when the beam faded Pearl was standing." There your are." Pearl said sounding angry. "Great here comes the 'fun police'" Amethyst commented exiting her hole. " Garnet said you'd be here but I didn't want to believe it. Amethyst, what were you thinking bringing Steven to... *She gritted her teeth saying…* Kindergarten.", "I don't know, we were just in the neighborhood." She replied low, kicking a pebble. "Pearl was Amethyst really made here?" Steven questioned. Pearl eyes widen and turned back to Amethyst, "How much did you tell him?" Pearl questioned angrily. Amethyst seemed to grow angry as she talked,"What? You mean about the bad thing? How this bad place is where bad Gems came to grow more bad Gems? Is that what you're talking about?!"

"They grew other gems here? Steven sounding a bit scared. Pearl lectured Amethyst as she watched the gem walk past her, "Amethyst he's not ready."

"Oh, but don't worry, Steven. Everything's just fine now. It all worked out, We won, And we shut this place down so the Earth would be safe from parasites like me!" Amethyst was in Stevens face. Pearl placed her hand between Amethyst and Steven. "Amethyst! That's enough! Steven I sorry, I never wanted you to see this horrible place." Amethyst head hanged low her fist balled up and it seemed something snapped inside of her, "They why don't you just LEAVE!" Amethyst yelled summoned her weapon, wrapping it around Pearl and slammed her into a machine." Admit it, I'm just an embarrassment to you!" she said swinging her whip at Pearl who dodged, but cut a leg in half for the machine she was slammed into."Amethyst stop!" steven pleaded hanging onto the purple gem. "Stay out of it!" She said picking up Steven and tossing him aside. Pearl summoned her weapon and slammed the base of it to the floor. "Amethyst I don't want to fight you."

"I wouldn't want to fight me neither…" She commented before rolling up into a ball and dashing towards Pearl. Pearl dodged the attack effortlessly, and shot energy ball attacks as a counter. Amethyst rolled up on a wall and jumped into the air. swinging her whip at Pearl. The light gem stepped on the whip and slices part of it. " You guys, stop it!" Steven yelled running at them. Amethyst yelled back "STAY OUT OF IT!" tossing her whip wrapping it around his legs causing him to fall. Pearl jumped at Amethyst, she was caught off-guard and summoned her whip quickly. Swinging her whip she tried to hit Pearl, but pearl danced around Amethyst and kicked her in the face sending her flying away. Pearl spun her spear and pointed it at the purple gem, "Amethyst stop, you can't beat me!", " I DON'T CARE! AHHHHHHH!" Amethyst summoned two whips and swung at Pearl, she guarded with her spear as the whips tangled themselves around her weapon. I'm not going to let you stand there and remind me of everything I HATE ABOUT MYSELF!" Amethyst yelled Cracking her whips sending violet beams traveling down the whip until it reach Pearl causing a large explosion, slamming Pearl on the same machine as before. Pearl whimpered trying to pick herself up. " I never asked for it to be this way. *She said sniffling and crying* I never asked to be made!"

Steven freed himself from the whip and stood between Amethyst and Pearl " Amethyst please! I know you're upset, but I can't bear to watch you two hurt each other. Amethyst stared at Steven with tears in her eyes; falling down her face. Her eyes widened, Steven turned his head and so did Pearl, the machine that overshadowed them creaked as it leaned towards the 3 gems. Steven used his bubble by instinct shielding him and Pearl. There one something wrong though Amethyst wasn't in the bubble with them, Steven looked for Amethyst, she was backing away from the shield as the machine came crashing down. "Amethyst! Amethyst! Amethyst!" it darkened as dust and smoke clouded the air. Steven's shield disappeared, he ran out looking for Amethyst, She was no where in sight, he continued to look and found a boulder laid in front of where Amethyst hole was.

Steven pushed the rock aside and revealed Amethyst curled up inside,"Go away. I'm bad, and you shouldn't be around me." She said with a weak voice. Steven took in a quick breath before speaking "That's ridiculous. Look, I don't know what any of this really means, but I-" "Yeah, you don't, 'cause if you did, you wouldn't be talking to me." she stated in a low voice interrupting him. Steven bit his lip knowing it wasn't he that had to talk to Amethyst but Pearl. He turns towards Pearl, "Get in here, you gotta talk to her." Pearl tried to say something but Steven also stated "You have to talk to her…". Pearl crawled into the hole and sat adjacent to the weeping purple gem. "Amethyst, I-I had no idea you've been upset about this." "What?! You had no idea? *raising her head and scoffs* This is like my entire existence! You want to pretend that none of this ever happened! You think I'm just a big mistake!" The purple gem gripped her hair on her head. "No, no. Amethyst, you're not the big mistake. You're just the byproduct of a... big mistake. No, that's not- I... I just never thought of this as you. None of this is your fault. You didn't build this place. I-I'm sorry, Amethyst. I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you were proud of that." Pearl held on her hand.

Steven backed away from the hole as Pearl and Amethyst exited the hole. Pearl and Amethyst stood stall, Amethyst moved some hair away from her eye as she looked at Pearl hesitantly, before surprising Pearl with a hug. The tall gem returned the hug.

After today Steven was ready to go home and finally sleep in a bed. The 3 gems walked to the warp pad passing by the old gem machine that had fallen over. Pearl and Amethyst ignored the machine, but Steven looked at the debris as they passed. He stopped walking, and listened carefully, a beeping could be heard faint but there. It picked up speed and grew louder. He turned behind him and saw a small device it was in the form of a sphere and looked like it was the core to the machine. Steven Charged at Amethyst and Pearl tackling them from behind and summoned his bubble. The beeping continued to a steady pitch before Exploding. The ground beneath them crumbled and broke as they and machine bits fell threw the ground.

A low yet loud sound ringed in the 3 gems ears. it sounded like a generator running. Stevens shield disappeared. The gems were illuminated by a green light emitting from 3 glass tubes. Each holding a humanoid figure inside of them, the one on the far left was larger than the others and the figure inside looked larger as well. The tube to the far right was smaller and so was figure, and finally the middle tube was normal sized and so was the figure, but something was different, the liquid inside seeped through the cracks on the glass, as shards of metal pierced the glass. "What is this?" Amethyst whispered under her breath looking around at what seemed to be a lab.

The middle humanoid figure twitched, a buzzing was heard as the tube opened releasing the rest of the liquid, spilling it over the floor. The humanoid wore nothing but black underpants.

The humanoid was clear as day it had yellowish skin, with orange hair that drooped down covering his left eye, "We need to get out of here Pearl whispered to the other two gems" They nodded in agreement. They slowly stepped back looking around trying to find a way out they could leap out but that would cause too much noise. Pearl stepped on a shard of glass it cracked and shattered under her foot. The right eye of the humanoid in the tube shot open staring at them 3 gems froze in fear, staring back at the creature. It lifted itself out of the tube and stepped onto the wet floor. It grunted as it felt it muscles stretch. Amethyst and Pearl summoned their weapons as the thing in front of them stared them down, Steven took cover behind Pearls leg as they prepared for whatever came next...

* * *

**Okay I Am Sorry once again, I didn't want to take away from the episode "On the run Directly" but I couldn't think of any better way to introduce them. next chapter will come soon, I feel the excitement for these next chapters so updates are coming quickly. stay tuned for more. :D**


	13. Amber, Granite, and Mica

**Author's Notes: Sorry guys if I posted this on the last day of my expected dates. I got sick, got a really sore throat. it hurt whenever I would breathe or swallow my own saliva, I had the chapter their it just needed to be proof read. Luckily my friend got me to get up and helped me proof read this. Also I will be changing the rating of the story to " T ". **

* * *

Chapter 13: Amber, Granite, and Mica

Pearl and Amethyst held their weapons high ready for a fight, the person before them stood hunched back, his hair covering his left eye while his right eye seemed to stare into their souls.

The figure gave a chuckle before standing tall. His whole body cracked as he stretched. The gems flinched a bit, they expected him to lunge at them. He looked at the two gems with weapons, his eye squinted, "Well, if it's a fight you want, don't think you'll be fighting me.*he turned his back on them and walked over to the smaller tube* You'll be fighting my brothers!" He slammed his fist onto the glass shattering it into millions of pieces. The liquid inside rushed out and the small man fell forward but was caught by his brother. The small one opened his eyes, his expression was peaceful and he seemed very relaxed. "Thanks Amber." He said chilled, as he stood on the wet floor; stretching. The two men walked over to the larger tube, and shattered the glass. A larger male stepped out, the whole room seemed to shake as he stepped down. The larger male seemed to be missing his left forearm. He lifted his hand and stared at it. His arm glowed as it reformed a forearm and a hand. "That's better." he said clutching his fist, testing his new arm. "So, who are those three?" The small gem stated pointed at them." They are your opponents." Amber replied.

"Opponents huh?" The small gem looked at them, a creepy smile formed itself on his face.

"I'm gonna join in on this, I'll take that tall skinny one." The large gem cracked his knuckles. The small and large figures stepped forward as the middle one stayed put. "Fine, I'll take the purple one, but first let's move somewhere else this place is too cramped." "Agreed." Amber walked next to the 3 gems, they followed him with their weapons drawn. "I already told you I'm not fighting you they are." Amber jumped through the large hole in the ceiling escaping the lab and landing in the canyon; everyone else followed behind. They all met in the canyon. "Now that we have room, why don't you two introduce yourselves before you fight. *large one grunted* "My name is Granite."

Granite stood at 8 feet tall, pure white eyes with grey hair that was square like , it did not extend beyond his head but was flat at the top , his skin closely resembled the rock that rested on his right shoulder, Dark grey. The rock was jagged and was large enough to act as a shoulder guard.

"And I'm Mica." The small gem jumped up and stood on Granite's left shoulder. Mica stood at about 5'6 and his skin was light grey, all of it except his legs and arms. The skin grew transparent so his hands and feet were clear. His hair resembled a buzz cut but at the top it was normal length and wavy. The 3 gems wore nothing but black underwear. "Let's get this show on the road!" Mica yelled his eyes and mouth seemed to turn to those of a psycho. He leaped off Granites shoulder and charged towards Amethyst like a Spear hurdling through the air at full speed. Mica tackled Amethyst putting distance between her and Pearl. Mica snapped his legs back giving him extreme momentum to flip forward doing so he threw Amethyst against the canyon wall imprinting her body to the wall. "Amethyst!" Pearl and Steven cried out The ground shook beneath Pearl and Steven in rhythm Pearl looked where the shaking was coming from. Granite was in front of her a fist coming at her, by instinct she threw Steven back to safety and swayed her head dodged the attack. The huge gem went for a backhand but pearl was too nimble to be hit by such a slow attack. She ducked under was using the butt of her spear to smack under Granites jaw. His hair moved upwards from the force but he seemed to be unfazed by the attack. Pearl was shocked, but Granite replied with a smirk. He surprised her with a kick to the side. sending her flying and tumbling on the ground as she traveled.

Steven ran towards Pearl but was stopped by certain yellow gem that seemed to appear in front of him. "This is not your fight... perhaps you are eager to join one?" he raised his hand to his covered eye. " Steven was to afraid of what Amber was capable of, and stepped back. Amber lowered his hand and turned his back on Steven and watched at the fight continued.

* * *

Amethyst and Mica Fight Scene-

Amethyst jumped out of the hole she was in with whips in both hands. She cracked her whips at Mica. He flipped and jumped dodging most of the attacks "You use whips?! That's cool, mine are almost like whips but more deadly!" he shouted getting slashed by a whip every so often. "Do you think this is a game?!" Amethyst shouted continuing her onslaught of attacks. Mica stopped dodging and let the whips strike him. Before the whips retreated he grabbed hold of them. "To answer your question... [his head hanged low] Yes I do!" He pulled the whips with a quick snap, sending Amethyst flying towards him. She took advantage, curled up into a ball, and dashed towards him. With almost no time to react Mica placed his hands up and caught the fury attack.

He had planted his feet into the ground but was still being pushed. Amethyst continued to spin even while being caught generating heat on Mica's hands. He grunted at the pain and punched her, she backflipped a decent distance and landed. Mica seemed to be angry. He grit his teeth as the clear portion of his arms were turning bright red. He clutched his hands and a sizzling could be heard as smoke emerged from them. "You hurt me… Now you die." he said in a low voice. A high, yet faint, pitch filled the air. Light emitted behind Mica as two daggers shot out of his back, both of which were attached to chains. They flew high into the air. Suddenly, they changed directions and swung towards Amethyst at amazing speeds. She dashed out of the way, but the daggers seemed to follow her. She used her whip to grab hold of one of the daggers and changed its course back to Mica.

He raised his arm and wrapped it around the chain that connected to the dagger. Amethyst watched as he moved his arm slightly and the dagger stopped in front of his face inches away from contact. The dagger fell downwards but landed in his hand. The extra chain that laid on the floor retreated to his back. He held the dagger in his right hand with a spiral chain going up his arm. {What is he?} Amethyst thought. Mica raised his other arm and did the same with his left arm like he did with his right. Both daggers in hand with a spiral chains up his arms. Amethyst stopped moving and used her whip to grab and throw a large boulder at Mica. The boulder closed in on him and at the last second he uppercutted the boulder in half with his dagger. Once his feet made contact with the ground he disappeared. Amethyst's eyes widened as he reappeared behind her with daggers pointed at her neck. "Any last words?" Mica whispered in her ear. "Yeah…." she transformed into a snake before Mica sliced her neck. Amethyst reverted back to normal only to summon four whips.

While in the air she grabbed hold of Micas arms and legs. "This fight is over!" She yelled with her arms above her head before whipping them downwards, slamming them into the ground, sending a highly intense Violet Beam down the whips. They sent out a low pitch when closed in on Mica and caused a huge explosion. Smoke covered Mica, his dark shadow in the debris was lying down on the ground. When the smoke cloud cleared Mica was on the ground with no arms and no legs, just a torso and a head. Bruises were shown on his body as he laid with his face to the ground. Amethyst walked up to him and noticed a gem between his shoulder blades. It began to glow as his limbs reformed themselves. She stepped back as he picked himself up and stared at Amethyst, "That was some attack, too bad it didn't finish me!" He lunged at Amethyst, but missed as the whole canyon shaked. Mica and Amethyst both fell over. Mica knew where the quakes were coming from but ignored it and jumped into the air so he would stop shaking. Amethyst followed behind. Both of them summoned their weapons and swung at each other, each hitting each others attack mid air. After a long period of this they fell to the ground in a stalemate. Mica stopped at the call of Amber.

* * *

Pearl and Granite Fight Scene-

Pearl stopped tumbling. She wobbled as she got up and held her side in pain. "Is that all you got?" Granite said mockingly. "Tell you what. I won't use my weapon, how's that sound?" , "It sounds unfair." Pearl commented throwing a spear at him. Granite caught the spear "We'll see." He crushed the spear causing it to evaporate into the air. Granite took the offensive and charged at Pearl again, shaking the ground beneath him with every step. Instead of punching or tackling, he surprised Pearl with a stomp in front of her that caused the ground under her to spike up. Pearl moved with the ground and jumped into the air. Granite followed but was kicked back to the ground. Swiftly Pearl summoned another spear and pointed it toward Granite as she came slamming down. The spear connected with Granite's chest but broke on impact. [Pearl was confused] "It's going to take something much sharper to cut me lady." He grasped Pearls body and threw her off him. Pearl landed on her feet as the large gem kicked himself up. "You may be stronger than me, but you are not faster." Pearl dashed towards the brute, but he stomped down erupting a spike. Pearl jumped over it summoning a spear, although this spear was not ordinary as it seemed to be made of some sort of light energy. She slashed his cheek leaving a small cut. "Hmp, seems you found something that could cut me, but it's not enough." She landed pointing the spear at his face "It's not the largest, but it is the first of many." Pearl said with a smile.

Granite replied by smacking the spear to the side and tried for a headbutt, but she swayed around the large gem slicing and slashing at him, leaving cuts all around his body. Her plan was to weary her opponent, then when the time was right, strike the final blow. Granite seemed to grow more annoyed at the fact that Pearl was dodging and he wasn't able to land a blow on her. He swung her arm but Pearl leaped away. "What's wrong, can't hit me?" Pearl taunted him. "I'm done with you!" Granite yelled. The jagged gem on his shoulder glowed, a staff emerged out of his gem. Using his right hand he grabbed the handle and extended his arm outward. Out of his gem he pulled out a maul. On one side it was flat, to hit objects with, and on the other side it had a hook pointing upward. The hook acted as a poking tool or to imitate an axe. Upon taking out the maul, he had sunk a few inches into the ground. "Forget my rule from earlier. I'm annoyed now, and I don't like to be annoyed!" He lifted his maul over his head, {This is it!} Pearl charged forward to deliver the final blow.

To her surprise the maul had come down faster than she predicted it would. He slammed the maul, sending out a shockwave that shook the whole canyon. Gem machines tipped over, others fell off the canyon walls. Pearl stumbled and fell on the floor, her balance was completely off. The ground began to crumble, break, and form all around. Granite charged at Pearl leaving footprints in the ground. He swung the maul, but missed. Pearl was about to counterattack but was thrown off her feet by another quake.

Granite had let the maul hit the floor causing the ground to shake again. {How much does that maul weigh!?} She fell onto the ground unable to get her balance. Granite's shadow covered Pearl; The maul raised above his head ready to come crashing down like Thor's hammer. She quickly rolled to the side and avoided the strike but not the shockwave. Her whole body jumped as she bounced and landed on all fours. Pearl stood up and stared down her opponent. It was brain vs brawn, and yet again, neither side was winning. Amber yelled calling Granite to his side.

* * *

"That's enough!" Amber yelled getting everyone's attention. Both Mica and Granite jumped to his side: Looking at both of them he lectured them. "Mica, you, and that purple one are evenly matched, Granite you have the upper hand but because she is so nimble you can barely hit her. You would win with those shocks but by the time that happens we would all be buried alive in this canyon, or at least what's left of it." He said looking around at the broken canyon. Craters and ground ruptures were everywhere. Some machines were on fire while others were destroyed into millions of pieces. Amber gave a sigh before stepping past his two brothers. "If I must, I will finish both of you off. Now, to make this fair you two can come at me at once." Amber looked calm as he motioned his fingers expressing "bring it on."

Amethyst and Pearl both stood side by side. "You okay?" Amethyst asked. "Y-yeah I'll manage but Amethyst, something is strange about him. The other two listen to his commands as if he were their leader. If he is their leader we can't take any chances. We need to fuse." Pearl stated. "For once I agree with you, let's do it." Both Pearl's and Amethyst's gems glowed as they danced and formed Opal. "Hmm, very impressive. Although your chances of winning are still very slim. You may still try, but I assure you, victory is in my grasp..." he raised his hand towards his hidden eye. A light began to emit from under his hand. He moved his hair and revealed an Amber gem where his left eye would be "Now let's begin."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, please check my profile for info for the next chapter and Other stories I may write in the near future.**


	14. A New World To Explore

**Chapter 14: A New World To Explore**

"Now let's begin." Amber flicked his hand forward sending out a barrage of Kunai towards Opal. She quickly sidestepped away from the barrage summoning a whip and cracking it at Amber, He ducked underneath spinning with an extended leg picking up dust that clouded him. Opal summoned her spear and dashed at the cloud of smoke, slashing away at it. The cloud disappeared, but Amber was no where to be found. Suddenly something grabbed her feet, two arms poked from the ground grasping her legs. She drew her arms back to strike at the ground but was caught off guard by something pulling her back and wrapping itself by her neck strangling her. She was bent backwards, her head almost touching the ground. She saw Steven, Mica, and Granite upside down. Steven watched in horror as Opal was being choked, her feet were held down she was bent over backwards suffocating. Steven ran towards her but was picked up off the ground. "Where do you think you are going? Mica asked jokingly, "Let me go!" Steven yelled thrashing about."Calm down I'll let you help her, AFTER you get out." Steven showed a confused expression. Mica summoned chains and wrapped Steven in them. He laid on floor helpless while Mica used him as a seat. Luckily for Steven it was not Granite who was sitting on him. All Steven could do now was to watch this horrific scene.

Opals face turned a darker shade, she needed to free herself quickly. She slashed at the ground using the spear in hand. The hands gripping her feet grew tighter with each strike at the ground. If she could hit him enough he would release her. Opal Summoned another spear and used it to stab the ground. The hands gripping her feet quickly released as she flipped over, and pried open the legs that choked her. She picked up Amber and threw him against a wall, and gasped for air. Amber stuck to wall for a while before falling to the ground and landing on all fours. he winced in pain as the spear was lodged in his stomach. He grasped the spear and ripped it out with one quick motion. Blood was smeared at the end of the spear. "You got me with that one, but be aware that is the only one you'll get." he stated slowly getting up. Opal fused the whip and spear in hand to create a bow. She pulled back the string forming an arrow made of white energy. Upon release she shot her own barrage of exploding arrows towards Amber.

He jumped high and replied with his own barrage once again. Both Opal and Amber dodging and firing barrages of attacks trying to hit one another. As the dancing of projectiles continued, Opal noticed something strange. The kunai were not disappearing. In her mind she had a bad feeling about this. Amber smirked before stopping his barrage, but Opal did not led up. She followed him shooting arrow after arrow. Amber rushed behind a boulder, out of sight for a moment and leaped high into the air.

She aimed at Amber. Before she could fire a sharp pain had presented itself on her side. A kunai had struck her in the ribs. Opal looked down at the boulder where he had leaped from and saw Amber leaning against the rock with an arm stretched out to her and imitating a gun a with his hand. He moved his lips saying the word "Bang" while recoiling his hand like a gun. Her eyes widened, quickly she plucked the kunai from her rib and threw it away. In midair the kunai exploded like a grenade. Opal clutched her side; blood soaked her clothes. Amber continued to lean against the boulder spinning a kunai on his finger. Another Amber landed next to him and stood very still. Opal had a angry yet confused looked on her face."Confused? Allow me to explain."

He began to walk towards her. "You see what you have just witnessed is an illusion. How do I do this you might ask? I manipulate the light reflecting off my kunai." *he summons a kunai to shine light on opals eyes* "Right now you only see two, but now….*she blinks as his gem glowed* you see much more..." Before her very eyes she looked upon an army of Ambers staring her down. "Of course none of these can touch physical objects, but they sure do come in handy." All the Ambers rushed at her trying to punch her but instead phased through. Naturally Opal tried to block them but was only confusing her senses as they phased through. A kunai has punctured her hand, She did not see where it came from, her vision was crowded by Amber's Illusions running at her.

* * *

From Stevens point of view he saw Ambers illusions were forming not far from Opal and running towards her then disappearing. This repeated masking the real Amber as he walked around her, hitting her occasionally with either punches, kicks, or even stabbing her with a kunai…. he was toying with her. Steven felt useless, he had to help…

* * *

Amber circled Opal striking her, weakening her, breaking her. Opal's body was covered in blood. Kunai covered her body some we lodged in her legs others on her arms and stomach. Finally, the onslaught of illusions faded away and all the was left was the real Amber. He overshadowed the weakened Opal. He pushed aside his hair, summoning a kunai and pointed it at her."You are defeated, and now I will finish you off. Ending your suffering."

Steven felt rage build up. he thrashed around. Mica struggled to sit comfortable on Steven. The sounds of chains breaking filled the air. Mica fell backwards and Steven charged towards Amber and Steven. Mica satup looking at the running child. "I like that kid, he's got spunk. Maybe Amber won't kill him." He said calmly standing up and climbing Granite to sit on his shoulder.

The yellow gems hand came crashing down and punctured a shield. Steven stood between Opal and Amber his wrist bled and shouted in pain. As his shield was like butter to the kunai. Opal quickly mustered any energy she had and punched with all her force, sending Amber sliding a few feet. She fell to the ground and defused Pearl and Amethyst laid behind a shaky Steven weapons drawn. Amber stumbled back from the surprise attack. "You still have the will to fight? You three surprise me, ontop of that you were also my first fight. Tell me your names before you die, so that I may remember you." Amber said spinning the kunai on his middle finger. " My name is Steven... Steven Quartz Universe. Behind me are Pearl and Amethyst and we are The Crystal Gems!" Steven yelled. his arm shaking dripping with blood. Amber caught his kunai at the sound of Gems. He squinted before asking "Tell me something... Do you know of a place called 'Beach City'?"

"How do you…" Steven tried to speak, but was interrupted by Amber. "And in this 'City' does Lars, Sadie, Dad, and Gems live their.?". Steven was wondering how he knew about Beach City. Then, it became clear. Those 3 figures in his dream, were these 3 Gems, the one before him, the ones fighting him... "Unless provoked…" Steven whispered under his breathe. He turned to Pearl and Amethyst. "Put your weapons away…" Pearl and Amethyst were wide eyed at his request. "Trust me..." The two gems, did not know what else they could do. they put their weapons away. and put their faith in Steven. He turned and approached the tall yellow gem, holding his wrist. "I see you, but this time you aren't shadows and now you can see me…". Amber paused. "So, your name is Steven…*he looks at Pearl and Amethyst, and then back to Steven* "Are you friend or foe?." Amber knelt down and stared deep into Steven's eyes. "Friend…" He replied looked back into his one eye.

* * *

Mica lowered his head and whispered to Granite "You think they're gonna kiss?" Granite looked at Mica with a confused face. He shoved Mica off his shoulder as Mica laughed at Granites reaction.

* * *

Amber showed a small smile. "So, tell me how did your wrist heal so quickly?" Steven glanced at his wrist not a single cut was shown or any dried blood or blood trails. "I don't know..."

"Well, I think we got off on the wrong foot here. *Amber Stood tall* You know if you didn't draw your weapons maybe things could have turned out differently. *he glanced at Pearl and Amethyst both of them looked like they were near death* Think we can have do-over?

* * *

Garnet sat on the couch waiting patiently for the 3 gems to come home. She sat there like a stone. 3 minutes passed before any noise filled the air. The warp pad activated, Garnet turned her head expecting Pearl Amethyst and Steven, but got something more. The beam faded and Mica yelled loudly "Can we do that again?!" "Sure." Steven replied quickly transporting away; Garnet looked dumbfounded she walked over to the warp and waited.. The warp pad activated once again. "AGAIN!" Mica yelled they transported away repeating the process 6 more times before Mica stepped off the warp saying "I'm sick of it now." Amber and Granite looked at him in annoyance.

"Nice place you got here " Granite commented "Agreed" Amber followed behind both of them looking around. Garnet stared at Steven demanding an answer. "They are friends…*Amber and Granite stepped off the warp pad to reveal Pearl and Amethyst hiding behind Steven. "What happened." Garnet stated in a stern voice looking past Steven examining the damages on Pearl and Amethyst. "Well, Pearl came to get us and-", "After that" Garnet interrupted Steven. He looked confused "Future Vision.", "Oh, well before we left a machine exploded and we fell through the ground and found some sort of lab. and then we found them. Things didn't start off so well, they fought and were equally matched, until Amber stepped in." Garnet looked at the 3 new guests and stared at Amber. He was looking into a book his hair drooped down but through the strands of hair his eye was visible, He took his attention away from the book as he felt someone staring at him. Amber was correct Garnet was, and he stared back. "But everything is okay we fixed the problem and now we are friends.". "Mhm, and are they staying with us?"Garnet asked. "Yeah they said they don't have anywhere to go and don't know anything about anything, and on top of that they don't really know who they are." He said feeling sorry for them. "hmm well if they are going to stay here, they are going to need clothes." "Clothes?" the 3 brothers said in unision.

* * *

**Yeah sorry guys, Usually I would watch the new Steven Universe episodes and get energy to write more. But I read that they are going on a Hiatus, and THAT just killed my mood. Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to any expectations you all might of have had. i will try to get the next chapter published faster.**


	15. Fitting in

**Author's Notes: Chapter 15 woot, Let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Fitting In**

The 3 brothers followed Steven as he went outside the temple. Pearl and Amethyst clinged onto his leg begging him not to leave them with Garnet. She stood with her arms crossed staring at them behind her shades. "You guys I'll be back , I promise" Steven said struggling to walk to the door. Pearl and Amethyst both let go of their grip as they were lifted and moved into the temple with Garnet holding them by their shirts. "Okay the nearest clothing store is pretty far down the pie-eer!" He was lifted by Granite and the 3 gems jumped over the town landing somewhere on the pier. Steven opened his eyes and realized they landed in front of the clothing store. "So, where is this store now that we are at the pier.." Mica questioned "Right there." he said pointing at the store. "Shirt Shop?" Amber sounded confused reading the title of the store. Granite paid no attention to the sign and walked into the store still holding Steven. The sound of poorly sounding music echoed in the air. Shirts were displayed on the walls, Pants laid on tables and the cashier was behind a desk cowering behind a large newspaper. "You should let go of him now." Amber said, "Oh yeah…..." Granite replied calmly.

"Alright, I want you all to look around and pick out things that you like." the 3 gems looked at him, Granite the first one to move walked over to a shelf with hats. Amber made his way to a couple of jackets on a wall. Mica moved around quickly looking in disgust at everything he saw. " Why do we need clothes he said looking at a shirt that read "My other shirt got banned." he had a stern face, "What does that even mean?!" he yelled throwing the shirt back where he got it from. "How about this?" Steven handed him a white t-shirt. "Try this on." Mica stared at the shirt for a second before snatching it from his hand and putting it on."Ugh, I feel like I'm suffocating in this." Mica ripped off the shirt and handed it to Steven Before roaming the store again. Steven felt something tap his shoulder, he turned to see Granite over Shadowing him holding a pair of purple pants with suspenders and a blue shirt.

"You picked out your clothes! I think there is a fitting room somewhere here…. ah there, go in there and put them on!" he tried pushing him towards the fitting rooms. A man walked out of the fitting room right as Granite stopped in front of the stall. The human was speechless he never saw someone so tall before or someone who looked to different. Granite just looked at him with a blank stare, some time passed before he carefully moved the human to the side and stepping inside the stall. Steven walked next to Amber and asked" Did you find anything you like?" " I did but at the same time I didn't. I like this jacket, but I Don't like the color of it; and this one I like the pattern but not the color. I could see it now. How the jacket I want would look like." Amber's gem started to glow as energy covered his upper body, he wore a black jacket with yellow strips at the end of the sleeves. A black collar, with a yellow strip traveling from the collar down the middle and spreading outward reaching the end of his jacket. It also had a pocket on it's left side. " I didn't know you could make your own clothes!" Steven said in excitement. Amber looked at him in confusion and stared down." Huh, I Guess I can make clothes." his Gem faintly glowed and bright orange energy formed around his body. he wore black pants with yellow stripes at the end with black shoes. " This'll suit me." Steven smiled at him and went to go look for Mica. He was trying on blue sweat pants. and he seemed to like them. {does he like feeling free?} Amber walked past Steven, he grabbed a pack of tank tops and ripped them open. "Try this on." Mica did as he was told and put on the tank top. "Yeah! This feels natural."

"You know you can't open that without buying it first.", "Well we're gonna buy it now. Where's Granite?" Amber responded. Steven jumped at the sudden sound of wood and glass breaking. He turned to the fitting room and saw Granite stepping out of the broken stall. The shirt he wore was ripped and was barely holding itself together with strings. his pants were way too tight on him and they didn't even reach past his ankle. the suspenders were just dangling on the sides. Mica burst out in laughter clutching his sides as he fell to the floor. The cashier behind the counter peered over his newspaper, resisting the urge to laugh at the stranger. "Okay Granite maybe we can have Pearl sew you some clothes big enough for you.", "Alright, 'Cause I think these clothes are too small for me." he ripped off the flimsy shirt and pants. He grabbed a pair of Extra large sweats and a extra large sweater. Granite needed something to wear, so he could wear this for now. Steven casually walked towards the counter. and asked how much all of this would be. Granite, Amber, and Mica all stood behind Steven staring at the cashier.

"I-I-I-I-I-It's Free…" the cashier said in a squeaky voice all he wanted was for these people to leave. "uhh... * Steven watched the man shiver behind his newspaper.*well okay, you guys let's go back to the temple I'm sure they're waiting for us." The 3 brothers and Steven exit the store and walked down the pier. The Cashier melted in his chair as soon as the people left the store. He saw a note on the counter and it read. "Sorry about the mess, I'll come back and pay for any damages. - Steven Quartz Universe." He cowered in his seat at the thought of those 3 monsters coming back to the store.

* * *

Stevens stomach growled, "Do you guys eat?" he asked. "Eat? What's that?" Granite asked. "Well, eating it when you eat food." Granite looked at him with a blank face. Stevens stomach growled again, this time a bit louder. "I feel like eating pizza. You guys want some?" The 3 Gems shrugged and followed Steven into "Fish Stew Pizza." "Hi Kiki, can I get a large everything pizza?" "Sure Steven, it's $8.50.". Steven paid for the pizza and waited at a table. He notice the 3 gems were at the door waiting awkwardly. Steven tapped on the table motioning them to come sit down. Mica and Amber pulled up a chair and sat down, Granite pulled a chair and was trying to sit on the chair but it was too small for him. so he decided to sit on the floor instead. He was tall enough to match Mica who was sitting on a chair. Jenny came by with a large pan with pizza on top. "Here you go one large everything pizza." she placed it in the middle of the table it's aroma filled the air making both Steven and Micas mouth water. Mica spoke with saliva dripping from his mouth "So, this is pizza? Looks weird, but I like it!" "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked "Dr. Pepper would be nice." Steven replied.

"And you three?" "oh, we'll just get what he's having." Amber quickly said. Jenny walked back to the kitchen to fetch them some drinks. "So, when can we start eating?" Mica asked excitedly. "We gotta wait for our drinks, plus the pizza is still too hot to eat." Mica sighed in sadness, resting his chin on the table staring at the pizza almost as if in a trance. "Here you go Jenny came walking towards them with drinks in hand. after serving them their drinks she left them alone to enjoy their pizza. "Now, we can eat." Steven said rubbing his hands together before taking a slice. The 3 gems also rubbed their hands together copying Steven. Steven took a slice and so did the others. Steven enjoyed his pizza, as if he would dislike his favorite pizza in beach city. Amber gave no reaction to it, he showed that it tasted funny but he didn't mind. Mica had flavor exploding on his face as he took more bites out of his slice. Granite didn't seem to like the pizza and placed it back on the pan, where Mica quickly snatched it and ate his second slice. Granite smacked his mouth with his tongue, the taste of pizza was still there, He looked at Steven drinking his "Dr. Pepper." Granite copied Steven drinking his soda. His eyes widened at the sudden taste. The soda bubbled and fizzed as he drank. Savoring the drink but also taking large gulps.

"Wow, you really like soda." Steven Commented, Watching the Gem. After finishing his slice of pizza, He was quick enough to grab the last slice of pizza before Mica could get his hands on it. Kiki noticed Granite sucking on his straw taking in air, as his cup no longer had soda. Without thinking twice she grabbed another tall glass of Dr. Pepper and walked over to the table, she place the drink in front of the giant gem, he looked up at Kiki nonchalant saying "Thanks you.". Her face turned a Bright red as she quickly walked away not saying a word. She fled into the kitchen and hid from the group's vision, leaning against a wall. He heart was pounding and she didn't know why, Did she have a crush on the larger person? She wondered.

Granite quickly drank the glass of soda that was left in front of him. Looking out the window Steven said "Well it's getting pretty late we should head back to the temple. Steven Granite, Mica, and Amber all got up , and left the restaurant. Caught by surprise again Steven was in the arms of Granite as they soared through the sky nearing the temple. Landing with a thud and kicking up sand Steven covered his eyes. "You guys gotta stop doing that.", "Sorry." Granite replied calmly placing Steven down. Running up the wooden staircase and bursting through the door he yelled "We're back!" Steven stopped in a dark room, the lights were off and the gems were obviously not home. "huh guess they're on a mission. "Well,*his sentence is interrupted by a yawn* its night and I'm pretty tired.". "I feel fine, I wanna explore this city some more." Mica said enthusiastically. "Can we do it tomorrow? The sun is going down, and everyone else in beach city is going to sleep."

"A large frown appeared on Micas face as he threw himself onto the couch crossing his arms. " What is sleep?" Granite asked. "Well, sleep, is like… sleep is… I really can't explain sleeping, you kinda just do it." Granite looked confused. "Look I promise we'll explore more of beach city tomorrow, right now I need my sleep. You guys can sleep on the couch for now until we find somewhere you can sleep-" "I don't think we need to sleep." Amber said "Oh well umm-" "Listen Steven, just go to bed you had a long day, get some sleep. " Amber said gently moving him to his bed. He climbed into his bed and snuggled into the covers and quickly fell asleep. Granite walked around the temple taking note of everything he saw, but one thing in particular caught his eye. A small black box was on the floor, it had a glass screen and a few buttons on the bottom and was connect to the wall with a wire. He started to press the buttons on the bottom of the box, expecting for something to happen and it did. The screen of the box flickered and lit up bright. A man in the screen was talking about a statue and how old it was. Granite seemed to be mesmerized by this and sat in front of the box and watched in a trance. "This sucks, I wanna go see more." Mica whined. "Well we can't, you heard him everyone is asleep." Mica grew frustrated and walked out the door. Amber chased after him. "Where are you going?" "Exploring!" "Mica!" He stopped and turned, Amber was face to face with him. "I don't mind you going on your own, but do not do anything, do not touch anything, you are going to face things we know nothing about." Mica locked eyes with Amber until turning and leaping towards the City. Amber gave a sigh before looking around. The sound of crashing waves hit the beach.

The porch was partially lit, Amber wondered why, there was no light source near by so how could he see? He looked up and saw the night sky glow with thousands of white dots in the sky. Amber was taken in by these dots. They felt so familiar to him as if he seen them before. The screen door creaked open and startled Amber, Garnet was at the entrance. "Where's the smaller one." She asked. "You mean Mica?" She nodded in response. "He went to go explore the city." Garnet did not respond. she leaped towards the city. Amber huffed, before turning back to the stars above. His eye caught a particular dot, one that glowed green and not white like the rest. It was much too small to be noticed by just looking into the sky. Staring at the green dot he thought to himself {Why can't I remember}

* * *

Garnet landed on top of a building she listened closely and heard a can being kicked. She closed in on the sound and found Mica walking down a street kicking a can.

"Guess he was right, everyone is asleep." He stopped and looked at his surrounds. He was somewhere between the neighborhood and the stores. He stood underneath a sidewalk lamp, which beamed down at him. Across the street he saw an elderly woman carrying groceries. She looked like she was in a rush. A strange shadow seemed to stalk her from behind. It followed her from behind and seemed to gain speed it picked up the elderly woman, her groceries spilled onto the floor as she was taken into a nearby alley. Sure Mica wasn't educated about this new world but something didn't seem right. He had to investigate.

Garnet watched from a distance. She was following Mica but also seen the elderly women get snatched, she watched as Mica walked to the alley, she would watch what he would do, and if things were to get out of control she would take control…

* * *

**Author's Notes: You guys are lucky, I forced myself to write this chapter :P even though I almost fell asleep on top of my keyboard. Check my profile daily to find news on the next chapter update and any stories that may come in the near future.**


	16. Following Mica

**Author's Notes: Still waiting on Steven Universe to come back :'( Till then Time for me to catch up on my Story. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**: **Following Mica**

He approached the end of the wall as he heard cries of terror from around the corner.

"Help!" the elderly woman yelled, hoping for someone to come and save her. "Shut up! Give me your gold!" The masked man pointed a gun at the women. She complied with the thief's orders and handed him her golden necklace and bracelets. "Give me more!" he shouted stuffing his new items in his back pocket. "I don't have any more! I swear just let me go, I won't tell anyone!" She pleaded. . "Shut up! I know you won't tell anyone... *He pulls the hammer on the gun* I'll make sure of that.

* * *

Mica listened from around the corner, deciding what he should do. Help the lady or stay out of it. "Shut up! I know you won't tell anyone... *the hammer of the gun clicked* I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Garnet observed from above. Gauntlets summoned, ready to jump in. Her weapons faded away.

* * *

The gun Released a stream of smoke from its barrel into the night sky. The gunshot roared throughout the away to silence. Garnet couldn't believe it...

" 'Tsk,' Well that stung." Mica stood before the mugger with his hand placed a few inches in front of the guns barrel. The mugger jumped back in shock "Where did you come from?!" The mugger asked, surprised. "I don't know." He responded shrugging his shoulders Taking the question literal. The man Growled before firing more rounds at him. Mica's hand was a blur as it moved to a different position 5 times. "You know, it stings but I like catching these." He turned his hand over and opened it, 6 bullets were in his hands. "Here *Mica tossed the used bullets at the mugger* Shoot some more. I wanna see how many I can catch before I get bored." He said sounding cocky. The man threw the gun at Mica and ran. Mica turned to the elderly woman, and helped her up. When the woman stood on her feet and blinked, Mica had disappeared. She looked around and did not find him.

*Crash*

Trashcans bumped into each other and knocked over. The woman turned behind her to see the strange man again, towering over the mugger. "You have something that doesn't belong to you." Mica said in a low and threatening voice. " The mugger that laid in the trash quickly reached into his pocket and threw the jewelry at Mica. It collided with his face and fell, he caught it with his hands but did not break his gaze towards the man. "Get out of my face…" he said lowly "W-What?" the man muttered. "GO!" Mica yelled. The man stumbled from the trash, bits, and pieces of garbage fell from the man as he ran for his life.

* * *

The man rushed out of the alley and ran down the block, he turned a corner and ran into what felt like a brick wall. He fell, and looked up to see women standing in his path with a large afro. The man gulped at the intimidating women.

* * *

Mica was handing the elder her possessions. "OH thank you. Thank you so much, you saved my life!" Tears ran down her face as she spoke with joy. "Mica held the gold necklaces and bracelets in hand waiting for the granny to take them. As she took them she noticed the forearm of the hand he caught the bullets with was cracked as if it was made of glass. "You're hurt let me help you.", "No-no I'm fine, really."," Nonsense! It's the least I can do after everything you've done." She pulled on his arm as they walked out of the alley. Both of them picked up the spilled groceries. "At Least the canned food is still good." the elder commented. Mica followed the small human, carrying all the bags. After a couple of minutes of a silent walk they stopped infront of 'Fish Stew Pizza.' "Why did we stop here?" Mica asked. "I live here, with my family." She searched for her keys to unlock the front door. Suddenly the lights to the restaurant turned on.

A tall middle-aged man frantically rushed to the door. opening it and hugging the woman. He pulled away and spoke "What have I told you about sneaking out to get groceries. You know it's dangerous at night! Especially during this time around, You could've been mugged!" The woman had a guilty expression on her face. "Are you hurt?! 'bah' it doesn't matter as long as you are safe.", "This man here saved my life, and I think he is just like the Crystal Gems." The woman walked past the middle aged man. He approached Mica and held out his hand. "I am Kofi Pizza, and I thank you for saving my mother." Mica grasped Kofi's hand, his hand was then shook up and down before Kofi released his hand. "Will you come inside and accompany us?" Mica nodded and entered the restaurant. Following Kofi's mother they headed up a flight of stairs and entered the apartment that was above the restaurant. "Nana is that you?" a voice called out it seemed familiar to Mica.

"Nana?" Mica said, The woman Chuckled "That's what my grandkids call me. You may call me Gunga." the voice came from what seemed to be from a hallway, it was Kiki.

"OH, it's you. Didn't' you come by earlier with Steven?", "Yeah, and the pizza was delicious by the way." Mica responded. "Here let me take these off you" Kiki took the bags from Mica and placed them in the kitchen. What sounded like a briefcase being placed on a table made Micas head turn. "You know I didn't catch your name." Gunga said as she sat in chair patting the seat next to her."it's Mica" He said walking and sitting in the chair besides her. "Mica? That's an unusual name.","And Gunga isn't?" he responded as she searched for some gauze in the first-aid kit. "Haha, I suppose it's not. Now let me see your arm. He complied with her demand and raised his arm. She wrapped his arm tightly with gauze. "There, That should keep it from falling apart." He raised an eyebrow as he fumbled with the cloth on his cloth. "You look like a child picking at the gauze, haha.", "Well, it's just… I've never seen this stuff before.".

"Do you know what Tea is?", "No…" Mica quickly responded looking up from picking at the gauze. "Kiki, can you bring me and our guest some tea?" "Okay!" Kiki called out. Foot steps came from the stairs and Kofi emerged from the dark stairwell. and marched past kiki and started to yell as he entered a room and shut the door. "Don't mind them, Jenny was out partying way too long and she's getting 'the talk' from our dad." She said placing the cups of tea on the table. "So, tell me *Gunga sips from her tea* did you really mean it back there when you said you don't know where you're from?" Mica stopped fumbled with the gauze and replied "Yea, I don't really know where I came from, Unless you count waking up inside a lab with people ready to fight to the death." Gunga and Kiki Looked wide eyed and interesting in his story.

"Uhhh, why are you looking at me like that." He asked. Kiki spoke "Well it's just, it sounds interesting would you mind if you told us your story?", "Sure, I got nothing else to do *He sips from his tea while also chewing on the bag that was inside the cup* This tastes terrible." He said continuing to chew on the teabag. "You're not suppose to eat that, it's meant to make the water into tea."Kiki stated holding back her laughter. Mica swallowed the tea bag as he said "Oh, I guess that explains why the liquid tasted better." He placed the cup back onto it's plate, and started his story.

* * *

Garnet peered through the window as she watched Mica have a conversation with the pizzas. She leaped off of the streetlight across from the apartment towards the temple. She saw Amber sitting in a chair staring at the night sky fading away as light appeared turnin night into dawn. Landing on the porch Garnet walked into the temple. Granite was still sitting in front of the tv watching it like a zombie. Steven was still asleep his blanket hanging off his bed. Garnet placed her hand on her temple as she focused. She stepped on the warp pad and vanished. The Gem door opened revealing Pearl. She would always be the first gem to greet Steven in the morning.

She was startled by a large shadow from the corner of her eye, turns out it was Granite who was still watching tv. Amber walked into the temple. and greeted Pearl with a simple wave. and "Hey." He sat on the Sofa and spoke "Oh Pearl, Steven wanted to tell you, if you could sew Granite some clothes, because they didn't have any in his size." She glanced at Granite. "What's wrong with the clothes he has on now?" "I don't think he likes them." He replied looking at Granite. "Yeah... " He closed his eyes getting lost in his mind. Pearl began to take out some pans and ingredients to make waffles, just then the warp pad activated. Amber, Granite, and Pearl turned to the sudden sound of the warp pad. Garnet appeared from the beam of light, clothes ripped and shades shattered She spoke in a serious tone. "We have a problem…".

* * *

**Author's Notes: Alrighty the next chapter release date will be posted on my profile. cya till then. Also can anyone guess how many shards the Gems have collected so far? and what do you think is going to happen next. Send a pm if you'd like if you don't feel like leaving a review about your answer to my questions.**


	17. Holograms

**Author's Notes: Just a reminder, the lines are used to indicate a diffrent location or diffrent time.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Holograms.**

"We have a problem…" She spoke. The gem door behind her opened revealing Amethyst who was stretching "So, what's for…" she gazed upon the torn up gem frozen in place. Garnet relaxed a bit standing tall, she held out a white fragment of a gem in her hand and said "We waited too long, and they reformed to half of the originals size.". "Half?!" Both Pearl and Amethyst said in unison. "How many are there?" Pearl asked. "There are 6, minus the one I was able to take down. But the real problem is they are heading to Roses fountain. If we don't stop them now… we're gonna have 5 colossi on our hands." "Five! Then, what are we waiting for let's go take them out now!" Amethyst yelled jumping on the warp pad summoning her whip." Pearl hurried to the warp pad and teleported with them to roses Garden. Amber and Granite looked at each other dumbfounded about what they were talking about.

Steven yawned stretching his arms, standing up afterwards and bent down and touched his toes; completing doing his morning routine. "Good Morning." He called, Granite did not respond but Amber rose a hand and moved it slightly acknowledging his greeting. He walked down the steps and into the kitchen. "Where's Mica?" he questioned. "I have no idea." Amber responded staring at the ceiling. Steven scavenged through the refrigerator trying to find something he can make. He sighed in defeat. His stomach growled loudly. Granite turned off the tv and walked to the kitchen. he rummaged around getting anything he could find, vegetables, fruits anything. He cut and mixed them together putting them in a large pot adding spices to the mix. Steven just watched amazed "Granite, I didn't know you could cook.", "Me neither." he responding focusing on the pot. "Maybe you picked up a few skills watching tv." a recognizable voice called out. All their heads turned to see Mica walking in through the door with a bandage gauze wrapped around his right forearm. "Where have you been?" Amber asked still relaxing on the couch. "I met some new friends and learned a little.". "You learned?" Amber said acting surprised. "Ha HA, very funny… SO what're you cooking there?" he said leaning on the counter top. "I made soup." Granite said placing a steaming bowl of soup in front of Steven and Mica. "Do you want some?" he said asking his brother who laid on the couch. Amber sighed and picked himself up and made his way to the counter.

3 steaming bowls of soup laid on the table. Everyone took a spoonful and was surprised with Granite cooking ability. "Wow I gotta say Granite, you can cook." Steven commented drinking more soup. They all sat in the silent temple. Sipping soup. "Oh and Steven, can you I ask you something?", "Sure" he made out sipping the soup from its bowl. "How dangerous are 5 colossus?" *PFFFFFF* Steven spat out the soup, "5 colossi!? One of them was bad enough! wait… how do you know about the colossus or colossi?". Amber finished his soup. Placed the bowl back down with a bang. "Well, I think we should lend a hand." Granite nodded and walked with Amber to the warp pad. "What are you doing?*Mica said watching* Are you going to fight?*pure happiness showered on Micas face as Amber responded with a smirk* YES! I've been dieing for a fight!" He jumped excitedly on the warp pad. "Wait what are you going to do?" Steven asked. "When you were sleeping Garnet came from the warp pad beaten up badly. She said she needed help taking down 5 colossi because they grew as big as half of the originals size.","Half!?" Steven yelled. "Yeah, so I think we should lend a hand." Amber said. "What are we waiting for?!" he stepped on the warp pad and a beam of light rose from beneath them. "FIGHTING!" Mica yelled before vanishing from the temple.

* * *

"Amethyst above you!" Garnet called out. She looked up and went wide-eyed, she quickly rolled to the side dodging the jump from a colossus, As she rolled she was kicked from another colossus towards Pearl who was about to pierce one of the colossi Gem. Garnet was running along one of their arms dodging it's hands as other Colossi aided the colossus. Garnet jumped from arm to arm from shoulder to shoulder and hand to hand Dodging grapples or strikes, Countering by hitting the gems on their heads; but because she was busy dodging she didn't have enough time to strike back with enough force to shatter the gem. She jumped from one of the colossi, high into the air and come crashing down hoping to shatter a gem. Instead, she was smacked by a hand of a colossus spiking her towards the ground.

Pearl and Amethyst rushed in to help but the colossi formed a wall keeping Pearl and Amethyst from helping Garnet. Pearl threw spears at the colossi as she ran with great speed. Amethyst wrapped her whip around one of the colossi arms and swinged past its legs tieing the whip around it immobilizing two of its limbs. "Go Pearl." Amethyst shouted. Pearl Summoned a new spear and launched it at the head of the immobilized colossus. It pierced its gem cracking it and causing the Colossus to poof and retreat into its gem. "1 down 4 to go." Amethyst whispered.

Garnet laid in a crater. Her whole body cried in pain as she tried to move. A colossus towered over her. Garnet had to move or it would be the end. Chains suddenly appeared wrapping itself around the colossus neck A figure had jumped over the giant pulling on the chains causing the colossus to lean back. A larger figure appeared in mid-air holding what looked like a hammer. It plummeted it into the gem of the giant, Shattering it into many pieces. Garnet was confused. Then, she noticed Steven and Amber standing over her. "Steven... What are you doing here?", "I came to help, now hold up your hands." He stated Garnet help up her hands despite the pain. She knew the pain would only last for a few more seconds. Steven licked both his palms and slapped down on her hands. After a few seconds she kicked herself up "Steven you shouldn't have come here, it's too dangerous.", "It's okay I'll watch over him." Amber said Placing a hand on Steven's shoulder. "One's getting away!" Amethyst called out. A colossus was running into the rocky area towards roses fountain. Garnet chased after it. 3 colossi stood their ground against Granite Mica Amethyst and Pearl. Granite was in the hold of a colossus it was trying to crush him but he resisted it.

Mica and Amethyst danced around a colossus uses their whip like weapons to restrain the colossus after swinging around its legs and arms they stood on opposite sides pulling on their weapons bringing the colossus to its knees. Pearl was running on her own opponent avoiding it stalling, waiting for an opening. Glancing towards the others she saw one giant was restrained and another was trying to crush Granite. She quickly climbed the gem slashing at it causing the colossus to flinch. Using the time she jumped off and threw a spear towards the head of the gem that was crushing Granite, summoning a long spear she charged towards the head of the restrained one. Closing in, she impaled the red gem at the center cracking it in all directions. The giant poofed as the whips and chains dropped to the floor with a white gem landing in the clump.

* * *

Granite was pushing against the giant force, At one moment the pressure stopped and he took this moment to pry open the hands, he summoned his weapon quickly and he dropped to the floor like a stone. Releasing his Maul his jumped at the gem shoulder bashing it. He crashed to the floor and landed on his feet as he caught a white crystal in hand.

* * *

Garnet raced the colossus towards the fountain she tried to get It's attention but it ignored her, still running forward. She placed her fists side by side launching them like rockets, colliding with the Giant causing it to trip and fall. It ignored her attack, picked itself up and continued to run.

* * *

with 4 against one they quickly made short work of the last colossus. "Yeah! We should work together more often." Mica and Amethyst yelled admiring one another. "So, was that teamwork I just saw? You two restraining the Gem together very impressive." Amethyst couldn't help blushing but Mica just boasted. "I don't mean to rain on your parade but wasn't there 5 Colossi?" Granite stated holding 4 white gems in his hand. Everyone looked at each other "The Fountain!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

Garnet was on the shoulder of the Gem. The Colossus covered its gem with its hand so there was no way Garnet could destroy it. On the horizon Roses statue appeared getting closer and closer with each step the giant gem took. Garnet leaped from the colossus's shoulder and shot the right leg disembodying it. The gem tipped forward landing and sliding towards the fountain. The giant stopped in front of the fountain roses statue was pouring with its healing tears. The giant crawled inching its way to the fountain, but Garnet dropped in front of the gem landing close enough that she could see her reflection. "I don't know what you want with Roses fountain, but I won't let you have your way." The red gem glowed brightly and a hologram emerged. A gem appeared she had robotic hands and feet. Her fingers were levitating as she moved them freely. She had a diamond-shaped hair and glass shades that covered her eyes and gem that rested on her forehead. She formed a panel with 4 fingers and tapped on it. and spoke. "Peridot to home world, Roses fountain is still operational and Is ready for..." she noticed Garnet who stood watching. "You're a gem! There weren't any reports about gems being here!" Peridot said panicking. Garnet planted her feet her whole body went into a stance, she lunged forward throwing her whole body into the strike destroying the large red gem. "I'm reporting-" she tried to speak before the hologram disappeared. The colossus poofed and retreated into a white gem. Garnet picked up the gem and bubbled it. She turned to the statue and stared at it before returning to everyone else.

* * *

"It's safe" Garnet called out landing nearby. "So, you took it down?" Mica asked. "Yes and I bubbled it. I assume you all did the same." She said before Glancing at Granite who had 4 gems in his hand. She walked up to him and bubbled the rest. "Even though we did not ask for your help, I want to say thank you. We probably wouldn't be here if you three didn't show up." Garnet stated, "Now... Let's go home.".

* * *

The warp pad activated, they transported to the temple. "So, did we get all the pieces?" Steven asked. Garnet replied with a "Yes," "So, what happens now he asked. "Now, things go back to normal…". "Hey Steven can we go check out that weird-looking place by the pier. There was a big wheel and a lot of stands." Mica said. "Oh that's the amusement we can go there now!" Steven and Mica ran out the door with Amber and Granite following behind. The gems still stood on the warp pad. Garnet placed her hands on Pearl and Amethyst's Shoulders. "The day we fear is closing in. We need to be ready."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **the next chapter release date will be posted on my profile. Review, favorite or follow, this keeps me going and gives me energy to Write chapters faster.(I continue writing anyways ways because I enjoy what I do) Thanks for reading :D**


	18. The Mission

** I wanted to say I'm sorry this was such a short chapter hope you all can forgive me, like always next chapter news will be posted on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Mission**

Heavy metal footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, she took short breaths running towards two large crystal doors. She entered the room bursting through the large doors. She lost her balance going through, falling to the ground but she did not get up, she stayed on her knees and lowered her head to the ground her gem touched the cold room was very large and made of crystals. There was a large window opposite to the door. In its view you could see homeworld. In the center of the room laid a throne. On the throne a thin person who wore Dark clothes with a long yellow cape. She had long straight hair and eyes that could pierce your soul. . She sat cross-legged tapping the arm rest of the throne.

"Please forgive me for my intrusion, your highness. I have news of planet Earth that you should see." She waited for a response from the figure that sat on the throne. "Peridot, If this is a waste of my time- ", "I assure you-" she stopped, Peridot realised she had interrupted Yellow Diamond. She froze silent, shaking in fear. She listened as heels clicked on the floor getting louder and louder. Every second. She stared at the floor unable to move, the ground grew dark as Yellow Diamond overshadowed her. She felt a hand caress her cheek lifting her head slowly. Her eyes made contact with Yellow Diamonds she spoke calmly "If you ever interrupt me again..." she grasped Peridots gem between her index and thumb. She squeezed the gem causing pain to shoot through Peridots body; She cried in reaction. Yellow Diamond squeezed harder causing the gem to crack, it started with one thin line forming down the middle then branching out in multiple directions "Stop please, have mercy on me!" Peridot shouted.

"If you interrupt me again, I will personally make sure, you cease to exist...". She let go of the green gem. As she got up and strolled back to her throne. "Now, tell me, what was so important that you came barging into my throne room.", " T-the colossus that was sent to Earth has been destroyed-", "And this concerns me why?" Yellow Diamond responded sitting on her throne. "By g-gems..." Peridot stated. Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow. "Show me footage..." she commanded.

Peridot rose and her gem glowed despite being on the verge of breaking. A large hologram screen appeared and a video played. Through the colossus point of view they saw Alexandrite being tossed around the desert viciously, until the gem unused revealing Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They laid on the ground. As the colossus continued on its mission. The video cut to black at another footage was shown. It approached a large hill with lights beaming from below on a beach. Once it reached the hill a shield formed stopping its attack. "That symbol..." Yellow Diamonds eyes grew thin as she watched. The battle continued as It attacked a pink bubble repeatedly, time passed as it was defeated by a large green creature and the same fusion from before.

The footage cut once again. And another started, "This is what I wanted to show you." She said playing a footage.

The colossus towered over a gem inside a crater. Suddenly its vision was raised upward, with a large figure crashing into its gem before cutting to black. "What was I supposed to see..." she said sounding annoyed. "This..." Peridot said. The footage rewinded slowly to the point where the colossus head was pulled zoomed in and enhanced the image. An orange gem standing behind a small human was shown in the distance. A gem laid where his left eye was. "So... it's still alive? Even after all this time... is this all you wanted to show me? How goes the search for the Sergemtes?" Yellow Diamond asked seeming to forget about the previous problem."...The Sergemtes fused itself in that small human..." Peridot stated.

Yellow Diamond eyed the small human, "This…Human has the Onyx gem...". Peridot watched her lord become anger. She turned her gaze to Peridot, She swore she could feel her gem crack even more. "I want you to head to Earth and retrieve this Human and Rose Quartz, by the looks of those videos, it seems there are a few soldiers from her army still alive, and on top of that Project Mineral has been restarted." Yellow Diamond tapped on the armrest again only this time a see-through pillar rose from the ground, Inside contained a orange crystal. "Take it." She commanded. Peridot did as she was told inspecting the new crystal, she asked "What it this?"

"It's a Transmitter and Amber is the receiver... I'll provide you with an escort, get the job done. Do I make myself clear?" She said giving Peridot a death stare. "Y-yes." She managed to mutter. she raced out of the throne room and closed the door behind her. She had her hands placed on the door as she caught her breath, her whole body was shaking and would not stop. She took a deep breath before running down the hallway to the docking bay to meet her escort, and start her mission. She saw a single ship in the shape of a hand parked. Someone one was next to the ship, Peridot approached the ship distinguishing the person's features.

An orange gem was located on her nose with red stripes on her skin and large white hair, she was leaning against the ship with her eyes closed. Peridot approached the rather large gem. "Are you my escort?" she asked still shaking from her encounter with Yellow Diamond. The tall gem responded "I'm Jasper, and yes I am your escort." She examined the green gem, "Pathetic…" she muttered before entering the ship, Peridot followed behind. The door closed and the ship drove off into space.


	19. A Strange Voice

**I would like to give a shoutout to "**_**Cfintimidator**_" **for giving me some ideas for future chapters, thanks man.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: A Strange Voice**

"What else do they have?" Mica asked "they have lots of things: food, games, rides, shows. The usual." Steven replied. "What's that smell? its so…" Mica could not find the words to describe it as he sniffed the air. "That's popcorn. Wanna try some?" "YES!" Steven and Mica raced into the amusement park while Granite and Amber casually walked in.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Amethyst said in a troubled voice. Neither Garnet or Pearl spoke. They sat in the living room not wanted to talk about the situation… but they had too. "We don't know when they are coming but we need to defend ourselves when they do. And by the looks of it their technology has grown far beyond what we remember. Pearl do you know of anything we can do, anything we can use?" Garnet asked. Pearl bit her lip as all eyes were now on her. "We could try and find something in the battlefield." she said. "okay, then that's where we will go. If Steven asks us where we are going improvise. He's not ready for this type of stuff at least not yet. The gems nodded in agreement and headed towards the gem battlefield in search for weapons.

* * *

Granite stood on the pier watching the rollercoaster race around the pier with passengers screaming in joy. Granite looked around while he waited for Amber, Mica, and Steven. in the distance he saw a pink creature resting on some boulders near the beach. He walked by the railing to the pier looking at this creature. He squinted his eyes trying to get a clearer look at it. {A lion?} he thought. "HEY" Mica shouted quickly landing on Granites back. "What are you looking at?" Mica questioned leaning off the tall gem holding onto his head and use his other hand to shade his eyes from the sun. "What is that?" He asked. "What's what? Steven said. He gasped "Lion!" Steven shouted. The pink lion turned it's head looking straight at Steven. it stood on all fours and roared a pink sound wave shot from his mouth and he jumped through. The same portal appeared next to them and out came Lion who sat in front of Steven."Where have you been! I missed you!" Steven said hugging his pet, slowly being engulfed by his mane. Lion gave a friendly growl in response.

"Steven!" a familiar voice called out "Dad? Steven said sounding surprised. He looked past Lions mane and his father in his van. "Dad!" he yelled running to the van the group behind him followed. "What're you doing?" he asked. "I was on my way to the wash to go and relax, but I noticed you here. Wanna spend some time with your old man like old times?" Steven smiled and hopped in the van. "Uhh what about your friends there?" Greg questioned. "Can they ride in the back?" his son asked. "I guess?" he answered uncertain. Amber opened the doors to the back of the van and entered. The front of the van lifted away from the ground as Granite and Lion hopped onto the van. The crew drove in the awkwardly tilted van to 'the wash'. "What's this?" Amber asked picking up a strange wooden object with strings attached.

"That's a guitar. it plays music." Granite answered strumming one the of the strings. "That sounds wonderful. Amber picked another string sending out another random note. The van stopped. "Alright we're here. Oh you found my guitar." Greg said. "This is yours? Then you know how to make it play music?" Amber said intrigued. "Uhh I guess you can say it play music, yeah." he replied. "Play" Amber said handing the guitar to Greg. "Well, first we need to get out of the van, because I don't know if the suspension can take anymore of this."Greg said.

Granite and Lion stepped out of the van and the suspension in the back tires shot the van up making it jump off the ground for a second. Amber exit the van and quickly walked towards Greg waiting for him to play his instrument. "Alright do you want me to play something in particular?" Amber stared at him with a blank face. "Well I'll just play some 'classical gas' this was a remake by a person called Tommy." "Tommy?!" Steven shouted he raced towards his father and waited with stars in his eyes. Granite and Mica gathered around as Greg tuned his guitar. "You're gonna love this." Steven said looking up at Amber then back to his father. Greg closed his eyes hanged his head low and waited…. Suddenly Greg started to play notes rapidly and slowed down to a calm soothing sound. Amber was wide eyed at the sudden performance. As the notes continued to play he picked up the tempo and Amber ears listened to every note. Every string being strummed and moving. Each sound wave hitting his eardrums was pure bliss. Greg slowed down and stopped.

He chuckled lightly before speaking "Man that wears me out I can't play the whole thing like I used too, sorry guys." He said scratching the back of his head. Amber looked at Greg speechless until he finally spoke "Teach me". Greg was surprised at Amber's request. "Teach me how to play the guitar." He said. "uhh okay, Steven wanna help me teach Amber some tips?" "Sure" he responded running to the back of the van in search for more guitars. "Okay, ready to learn?"

* * *

Garnet Pearl and Amethyst search the gem battlefield for any useful weapons they could use. Once finding a sufficient amount they returned back to the temple to find Steven and their guests on his bed playing video games. "oh hi Steven, I thought you were at the amusement park?" Pearl asked. "Oh, I ran out of money so we couldn't get tickets then we went with dad and Amber got to learn how to play the guitar.*Pearl looked at Amber who sat besides Stevens bed strumming on his guitar*. We played for hours and I got blisters on my fingers so we came here to take a break. Besides, what are you guys doing with those weapons." he asked. Pearl looked at Garnet nervously looking for a solution.

"We are collecting these weapons cause they can't just be left out in the open." Garnet stated. "Oh can I come?" Steven questioned. "Uhh… yes" Pearl said turning her gaze away from Garnet and back towards Steven. "First let's store these then we can go." Garnet said. Amethysts room door opened as they dumped the weapons quickly. "okay let's go Amethyst said smiling as her door closed. All of them stepped onto the warp pad except for Amber. "Uhh amber are you coming?" Steven questioned. He continued to play the guitars moving his head slowly in rhythm to his guitar. "Eh, leave him I wanna see this new place already." Mica said trying to rush them to warp. Steven and the Gems warped away to the gem battle field leaving Amber alone in the temple strumming on his guitar. The sounds from his guitar echoed throughout the temple as he played. He picked up his pace and stopped. he placed his hand on his Gem as great pain showered over him. He gripped his face as he doubled over in pain still clutching his face. A few seconds later. The pain subsided he was glad that it was over. But a question couldn't help but float in his mind. 'Whose voice did he hear?

* * *

Jasper had the Orange crystal in her hand. She spoke into it as it glowed. "Does this thing even work?" She asked annoyed. "Maybe we are not in distance besides how can well tell it does work and we are not even near earth yet?" Peridot said. Jasper huffed at Peridot and tossed the crystal to her; It's light began to die out. "Peridot held the crystal at eye level and stared at it. She placed a finger at the center of it and it started to glow. "Well, atleast I know how to activate it, now I just need to see if it'll work…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters, but I don't think these chapters need to be as long to be good. Anyways, news for the story will be posted on my profile along with the next chapter publish date and maybe a one shot I'm planning to make. MAYBE :P**


	20. Teardrop

**Chapter 20: Teardrop**

The group arrived at the Gem battlefield. The sun lingered over the horizon, a cool breeze sweeping over the fields of grass each blade dancing along with the wind. Large strawberries rested in the tall grass. Motionless, some had axes or swords in them others were destroyed. Weapons laid on ground some of them small, some of them large. "We've gathered weapons for a while now so this place looks a lot neater compared to when we first arrived." Pearl stated beginning to walk ahead as the group followed. "This place is a lot bigger than I remember." Steven said. 'Well, this was the sight of a historic battle, every weapon here was left by a gem over 5,000 years ago." Pearl replied. "Hey Granite this maul looks like yours." Mica said struggling to lift a large hammer that resembled his, the weapon was well over 5 times the size of Mica.

Granite eyed it suspiciously while summoning his own. When he pulled his weapon he sunk into the ground a centimeter or two. Mica handed the large hammer to Granite who easily held it in one hand while holding his own in the other. "It does look similar, but the weight is completely different.". "How much does your weapon weigh tough guy?" Mica said mockingly. Granite looked at him and tossed his hammer at Mica. By reaction he tried to catch the hammer his hands gripped the handle but he was unable to stop its motion. The hammer traveled over Mica, still holding onto the handle the hammer pulled him with it bringing him to the ground. The hammer make a large thud as it hit the ground. Mica struggled to lift the handle to free himself. "I knew your maul was heavy but I didn't think it was that heavy!" Granite looked at him with a smirk on his face. "Show off...:" Mica muttered in annoyance.

"Is it really that heavy? Steven said going over to the hammer to see. He pulled with all his strength but did not even budge it. "Wow that is heavy." Steven said acknowledging the hammer. Garnet walked next to Steven. He stepped aside as Garnet gripped the handle. She pulled The hammer slowly lifting it off the ground. "Woah keep going garnet!" Steven cheered her on. Garnet struggled to raise the maul over her knee before letting it drop. She caught her breath before saying "okay it's true.". The hammer Glowed a bright white before disappearing. Garnet stared at where the hammer was, only a imprint remained. Pearl was stunned watching the whole scene. The group moved along chatting while Pearl stood in place. "Pearl are you coming?" Amethyst shouted. Pearl snapped out of her state and caught up with the group. They collected weapons as they traveled seeing an array of different weapons. Steven gazed over the battlefield. "I wish i knew about what happened." Pearl couldn't help but overhear Stevens whisper...

* * *

Amber sat the couch with his guitar in hand he was ready to play, but couldn't. The voice echoed in his head. He couldn't forget the voice no matter how hard he tried to take his mind off it. Suddenly the warp pad activated and he jumped in surprise. The group appeared with weapons in hand. Garnet held a massive Axe while everyone else more manageable sized weapons. Garnet approached the gem door and open the door to Amethysts chamber. She pulled handle though, but the blade of the axe got stuck. Granite came by and helped push the Axe through the door. Everyone entered Amethyst room except for Steven, Pearl, and Amber who was on the couch.

"Steven I couldn't help but overhear you wanting to learn more about your gem culture. if you wanted to learn more you should have asked I have the perfect thing." She closed her eyes and entered a stance. She hummed while performing a dance. The dance looked awkward but none the less entertaining. She raised her hand near her gem almost cupping it. Out came a white Sphere that formed from her gem. The white sphere shifted and shaped into a handheld mirror with a cracked blue gem on the back in the shape of a teardrop."This mirror has recorded thousands of historical events, locations, and information over the course of thousands of years. Anything you could ever ask can be answered here on this mirror." Pearl said with a smile on her face handing it to Steven. "Wow that's so cool." Steven said straring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Ooo to start we should show you the galaxy warp. It was a location where other gems would warp from the farthest corners of space to other areas of the universe." Pearl said. She cleared her throat and spoke to the mirror "Show us the galaxy warp.". They waited for a response but nothing happened. "Show us the galaxy warp" Pearl said this time a bit louder. The mirror still did not respond. "It must finally be broken." She said sounding a bit disappointed taking the mirror in hand; she inspected it. "Well, it is in a pretty rough shape. I guess I'll take you to the galaxy warp myself some other time, right now I have to help Garnet and Amethyst with some… things." She said hoping he wouldn't ask anything. "what kind of things." "oh umm,-" she was interrupted by the gem door opening Mica and Granite walked through; Amethyst and Garnet followed. "Man, That room was BIG." Mica said jumping next to Amber laying down the on couch. "Pearl we need to collect more weapons." Garnet stated. The gems stood on the warp pad and teleported away.

"Hey what's that?" Granite asked Steven. "It's a mirror that recorded all of gem history. but it doesn't want to work." he replied. Granite looked at his reflection in the mirror."Doesn't look broken to me.". "Maybe Amber can get it to work. He seems to understand a lot of things." Mica said acting like he didn't care. Steven walked up to him and handed him the mirror. He looked at his reflection, he could feel pressure build up in his head. It continued to gather until he flinched in pain. "what's wrong?" Steven asked. "I-I just need some fresh air." he said getting up and walking outside. "I'll come with you." Steven said. Mica ran after them but Granite stayed behind to watch tv.

* * *

Mica caught up with them and walked along the beach. They did not say a word as they headed towards the city as Amber inspected the mirror. Lars and Sadie were outside the 'big donut' setting up tables. "uhh I can't find anything wrong other than that piece in the back is cracked." Steven took the mirror and looked at it. Steven Accidentally bumped into Lars who was setting up a table. "Hey watch where you're going you little F-Steven." Lars angrily said. "Sorry I was looking at this mirror. "Oh Steven that mirror is beautiful." Sadie said looking at it. "Really?" He questioned smiling at the mirror. "Well, I don't want to get in your way i bet you guys have a lot of work to do today." he said. "okay bye Steven!" Sadie shouted waving at Steven who waved back. "Lets get back to work." Lars said picking up the table that had fallen over.

* * *

Steven, Amber, and Mica both walked along the pier. When they turned a corner a large white truck was heading towards them. "Watch it. Steven." Lar's voice called out. in a quick reaction Steven Froze "NOOO!". Amber and Mica stood in front of Steven readying themselves to take a hit. The truck stopped and out came Mayor Dewey. "Car Wash kid what are you doing?" Mayor Dewey said "I don't know." Steven replied. "Well, go somewhere else I'm late for a speech." Steven quickly moved aside so the truck could pass by, a theme played at the truck traveled it said "Mayor Dewey~" over and over. Steven raised the mirror that he still held in his hand. "What just happened?"

* * *

**Steven bomb 2.0 starts june 15 HYPE. gonna let you all know now i will be posting the next chapter the week fter Stevenbomb 2.0 See you guys til then.**


	21. The Mirror

"_**Sleep is a curse, yet a curse I must live" - Steven Universe 2015**_

**Author's Notes I really liked Chille Tid, made me laugh. Let Garnet show you how it's done. Because she looks awesome. I'm back from the hiatus and ANOTHER Steven bomb is happening in July. Sorry if this chapter is short, probably my shortest chapter. but don't worry. I'm going to make it up I have something coming don't you fret.**

* * *

**Chapter 21:** **The Mirror**

"Did that mirror just talk" Mica asked surprised. "I think it did talk" Amber said no to sure of his answer. The 3 could be seen in the mirror's reflection. They waited, suddenly the mirror's glass shifted and now there were staring at granite who said "It doesn't look broken to me.". They were surprised the mirror did talk, in it's own way. "You really do work! What's it like being a mirror?" Steven asked. "What's it like being a mirror?" it repeated. "So you repeat things, Right?" he asked "right" it repeated." These are my friends Mica and Amber" Steven said "Can you do new things?" Mica questioned The mirror did not respond. "Yes" Amber said, Steven and Mica looked at Amber as to why he said yes. "yes. Mica. Amber. and. Steven. are my friends" the mirror repeated cutting and editing sentences that it recorded. "You did something new! Do more!" Steven said excitedly.

* * *

MIca laugher filled the air. "Do it again!" he said wiping a tear from his eye. The mirror replayed a moment where Amber was leaning against a railing and the railing broke sending Amber falling into the water below. Steven and MIca laughed uncontrollably. Amber sat next to them Embarrassed. "I love this Mirror" Mica said. The mirror replayed Steven and Mica laughing. "We have to show the gems they'd love this." Steven said. "NOOO" the mirror played. This caught Amber and Micas attention. "It's okay they'll love you."

* * *

"Hey guys it works." Steven said bursting in through the door to the temple. "Oh that's good Steven" Pearl said. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Granite were all sitting in the living room.

"You didn't tell me it could talk!" Steven said. "It talked to you?" Pearl said sounding worried. "Say hi" Steven said raising the mirror pointing it at the gems. They waited for the mirror to react. "Little buddy?" he called out, but the mirror did not respond. " C'mon you made us laugh now is not the time to get so serious show them what happened to Amber." he stated holding back his laughter.

A long pause passed before the mirror shifted and replayed Amber falling into the sea. Mica, Steven, and the mirror laughed, but the gems didn't have the same reaction. The Gems traded looks before Amethyst whispered to Garnet "Do something.". Garnet walked to steven and over shadowed him and Mica. "NOOO' The mirror replayed as it saw Garnet. "Steven, You should just give us back the mirror. It'll be safer where we can watch it." The mirror called out again declining Garnets orders. "Don't you hear it screaming it doesn't want to be with you!" Mica stated. "Steven, Don't make me have to take it from you." She said reaching for the mirror. With the constant screaming from the mirror and Garnet wanting the mirror back he didn't know what to do. "It wants to be with me!" he screamed smacking away Garnets hand which caused it to knock her glasses off. She turned to Steven with eyes of anger. Steven had a face of pure regret. "I'm sorry he screamed running out the door. Mica bolted after him picked him up and ran. "That little boy is in so much trouble."

* * *

Mica and Steven hid behind some rocks about a mile down the beach. "I don't know what to do!What's their problem with you!" The mirror shifted and created its own words using vocals it has recorded.. "Away from home. Let me out!" it spoke. "I-I don't understand! Please i wanna help!". The mirror shifted and morphed it showed itself with a gem on the back and showed Steven pulling the gem off the mirror. It was clear what Steven had to do. While Mica kept watch Steven turned the mirror over and gripped the gem. He pulled but it seemed it was stuck really tight. He used all his strength and pulled harder. "Steven what's…" he was cut short. The tides were fleeing, leaving a large nested square where Steven stood. He didn't know what to say. Steven had finally pulled the gem from the mirror. In moments the mirror's glass shattered and the gem begun to glow. It escaped Stevens grip and quickly floated to a more open space. It lit a bright a blue, creating a physical body. A female appeared she wore a long skirt with a sleeveless shirt. Her colours consisted of only different shades of blue. She had short hair and her eyes were like mirrors. She fell onto the sand. Mica and Steven ran up to her. "Thank you. *she tried to stand but was still too weak and Steven caught her* You actually talked to me, you helped me. It's Steven and Mica right? *They nodded their heads in agreement* I'm Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. Are you really a Crystal Gem?" She asked. "Yeah!" Steven responded "but… you set me free." "W-What?" Mica stumbled on his words.

"STEVEN!" Garnet called out. The gems followed behind summoning their weapons except for Granite and Amber who had no idea what was going on. "Wait!" Steven yelled. "You… you three knew I was in there. *a large arm grew from the ocean made of water and overshadowed the gems.* Did you even wonder who I used to be!" The arm came crashing down on them Granite and Garnet caught the arm but the rest of the gang was blown away from the shock. "What are you doing!" Steven called out to Lapis. "I'm Lapis Lazuli and you can't keep me trapped here anymore! They're not going to let us leave.*She motioned her hand over the ocean creating a path into the ocean.* Come with me." "Where?" Steven and Mica said in unision. "Home" she said. Steven backed away and Lapis let the pathway be consumed by water.

Granite pushed the Arm off of him and Garnet punched it sending it fly past Lapis and the others. She charged towards Lapis ready to beat her down. "Don't trust them Steven, Goodbye…" She walked towards the ocean as a large tidal wave consumed her knocking back everyone. When everyone looked Lapis was no where to be found. Steven was unexpectedly hugged by Pearl from behind "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "Yeah I'm okay. So… that was another gem?". "...Yes." She admitted. As everyone gathered around. Garnet said "Steven, you're grounded. It was all silent until it was broken by Mica getting slapped upside the head. "Idiot, we are guests here. What were you thinking?"

* * *

"UGH, How much longer until we're there?" Jasper asked. "Just a little bit longer" Peridot said. Jasper peered over Peridots shoulder to see what she was doing. "What is that?" She asked. "It's just a Shock collar. Yellow Diamond informed me to create these besides we might need them to subdue the targets." Peridot answered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: like always the next Chapter publish date will be posted on my profile along with any other stories I may decide to write. cya till next time.**


	22. There's No Place Like Home (part 1)

_**Author's Notes: Well here comes another multi part Chapter... chapters… Don't judge me! Why are you still reading this? read what is below! :3 **_

* * *

**Chapter 22: There's No Place Like Home (part 1)**

Steven woke up in his bed. The sheets were sticking to his body like a fly trap. He unstuck the sheets from his body and jumped to the kitchen and grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator. He walked to the window and lifted the shades. He spat water all over the window from the sight. The ocean was gone. A desert plain was left in the ocean absence. Every citizen from beach city was crowded in front of the temple. He noticed Amber, Mica, and Granite were down there with the crowd.

* * *

Mayor Dewey was screaming into his megaphone at the the brothers. "Why has our ocean disappeared? No one wants to come to desert city! I demand you to go and fix th-" He was interrupted by Amber who smacked the megaphone away. "Just go home and by the end of the day we will have this sorted out. Mayor Dewey held his breath, Amber had a pretty threatening face on him. He turned around and told everyone to go home and wait until the end of today. The crowd left with a fuss and so did Dewey. The brother returned back to the temple. "Ah, you're awake. I guess we don't need to tell you that the ocean is gone." Mica said talking to a still shocked Steven. "D-did Lapis do this?" he asked. "Yes, and we plan on stopping her." Garnet said walking out of her chamber with Pearl and Amethyst following from behind. "Well if you guys are going, I'm going too. It's because of me the ocean is gone, So I have to help too." Steven said snapping out of his state of shock. "I don't see why not you've helped us before and I'm sure you'll do it again. "Road Trip!" Amethyst and Mica screamed. The door burst opened and Greg screamed "Have you seen this!? The ocean is-"

"We know." Granite stated. "Oh well, umm…" Greg stood there not knowing what to say. "Actually Greg can we borrow your van?" Amber asked. "Umm sure?" he answered.

* * *

"There that should do. The new suspension should hold now, plus I cleared the back so there is more room now." Greg said wiping sweat from his forehead. The van bounced to the ground as something landed on top. "Lion!" Steven called out. Lion jumped from the van next to Steven. "You wanna come too? *he responded by making a quick growl* I'll take that as a yes."

Everyone gathered in the truck besides Steven who would ride on Lion. "Okay we are all ready. Le-" Steven turned around to a familiar voice it was Connie. "Connie what are you doing here? I thought you were grounded." he said. "I am but when I heard the ocean had disappeared I couldn't help but come here…", "But why?" He asked. Her faced turned red "Are you heading out to find why the ocean disappeared?" She asked. "Yeah, the gems and I are going to find Lapis, She can control water and we are going to figure out why she took the ocean." he answered. "Well promise me one thing... Come back, okay?". He nodded his head before heading out with the gems into the new desert, where the ocean once was.

* * *

Minutes passed and those minutes turned into hours as they headed towards the center of the issue. Amethyst and Mica slept back to back snoring, everyone else didn't know what to say or have a plan once they reached Lapis. Pearl steered the van around trenches and rocks avoiding any collisions. " I… I can't believe Lapis would do this… Gems Shouldn't fight each other…" Steven spoke breaking the silence. Pearl listen and couldn't help but have a face of guilt. "Actually… we're always fighting each other. All gems aren't necessarily good. All those 'monsters' we fought used to be just like us, but they've become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them... It's the best we can do for them for now. If we don't then.."

A blue light rose from a distance and an enormous pillar of water stretched into the sky father than than the eye can see. "Woah" Steven couldn't help but be amazing at this enormous aquarium. All kinds of fish swam inside the aquarium. Everyone left the van and gathered by the tower. "Lapis Lazuli is here, only problem is she's at the top." Garnet said. "Well how can we get up there without alerting her?" Amber said. The ground shook violently then calmed. "She sensed us" Garnet yelled. Out of the water tower came a large water orb that resembled Lapis. "Go away, before I make you." she said angrily. "B-but we're are friends. Aren't we?" he questioned. "You're one of them... One of the Crystal Gems…." she responded. "What do you mean? We're all gems right? just let us help you." he said. Her face of anger turned to one of sadness. "You don't understand, just leave me alone." she said as she retreated back into the tower. Steven walked up to tower and placed his hand on the surface of the water. "We're not leaving until you give us back our ocean." Suddenly a hand reached out and raised Steven by his shirt. "I said leave me alone!" she screamed.

A clone of Steven made of water emerged from the water and threw him. He was then caught by Garnet. A strange noise came from the tower and 5 more clones came out each copying released Steven from her grip "Get behind us." she said. he did as he was told. Everyone lined up next to each other. The Gems summoned their weapons and the clones copied their weapons.

"uh-oh" Amethyst commented, "Stay together don't let them separate u-UGH" Garnet was attack while she spoke. Her clone sent her send flying far digging into the earth. When she finally stopped she rose from the earth and there was her clone waiting for her. Garnet crack her neck and lunged towards the clone, and The clone did the same. their fists collided and send a shock wave creating a small crater beneath them. When their feet touched the ground they threw punches at each trading blow after blow. Garnet swayed under one and shattered the clones head. She smiled in victory, but that smile was temporary. The clones head reformed and it launched Garnet off her feet and chased her.

* * *

Granite wasted not even a second after Garnet was sent flying. He summoned his Maul and raised it over his head. Amber's eye widened, and he jumped as quickly as he could. Granites Maul crashing down like a meteor but didn't connect. It was stopped by his own clone. The clone had stopped the maul with one hand and punched him in the stomach. Granite grabbed the clone by it's neck and slammed it into the ground right beneath his feet. Granite and his clone disappeared into a cave below them.

Amber was greeted by his clone as they clashed kunais in the air. Staring each other down. Amber has stuck a kunai into his clone and pushed it away. The replica blew up and water droplets fell to the ground, But in seconds. New Amber clones morphed from those droplets.

Mica and his clone ran around like two little kids in a sugar rush. both of their chains snapping at each other trying to land the first blow while trying to dodge their opponents attacks.

Pearl Stood her ground against hers. They both fought with grace and flexibility but Pearls skills were unmatched. She sliced her clone in two. The sliced clone formed two more Pearls when they split. "I hate fighting me!" She said summoning another spear, dual wielding.

Amethyst was using her whip to gather and throw rocks at her replica. But it shifted and moved dodging the rocks. "Come on!" she yelled in anger. Suddenly a water whip wrapped around her leg and threw her into the ground. "Well as long as we're playing fair." She leaped out of the dust of cloud as purple puma and crashed into the clone using her knees.

Steven hid by his father's van hiding. He heard footsteps near him. He turned around to meet face to face his clone. "Lapis, I don't want to fight." He said. His clone picked him up and threw him. Steven rolled on the floor until he came to a stop. "**Here, let me help you…**". The water Steven formed a water ball in it's hand and threw it at Steven. He raised his hand swiped it away. He stared at the clone with anger. His pupils changed their color much to the color of his gem. " I don't want to fight, but i guess I have no choice...".

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Okay so there will be a 6 different fights going on so in the next chapter I will be going into detail with their respective fights. I will make a sign where to skip if you just want to skip the in detail fights. Anyways look forward to thursdays chapter. **_


	23. There's No Place Like Home (part 2)

**Author's Notes: Okay part 2 is here hope you enjoy, If you do not want to read the fight scenes you can skip them although the only worht reading is Ambers just near the ending so you know what he was doing. Look for (HERE) if you are going to skip the fights.**

* * *

**Garnet**

Water splashed onto her shades, her fists colliding with her clones. Even if they were made of water, they held their own like the original. The clone took the advantage and grabbed garnets arm and flipped her over. In seconds it was punching her through the ground. Garnet caught the clones fists and kicked the duplicate in the air, she chased after the it with full force. Charging in she tore the clone in half. The water fell almost immediately and re-formed, grabbing a large boulder and chucking it towards her. Garnet prepped for the incoming attack and struck the boulder crushing it into thousands of pieces. Quickly following the boulder came the clone, it's fist collided with Garnets face.

The replica followed through with her attack and spiked Garnet to the rocky terrain below. She fell like a comet causing sand and rocks to erupt from the earth. The clone landed waiting for Garnet to emerge from the cloud. It waited for the gem to strike first. The attack came faster than expected. A projectile came flying at the replica. It punched it upwards sending what looked like a fist into the air and exploded. When the clone fixed its sights back to the cloud, the clone was greeted with a gauntlet inches from it's face. The clones remains was soaked up by sand and out of the fading cloud came Garnet with her gems at her wrists with no hands. Her opponent slowly rose from the sand and shaped into a mirror of her once more. Garnet summoned her gauntlets again and cracker her fingers. "Round two, Bring it on." She said. As the two shot rocket gauntlets at each other.

* * *

**Pearl**

She stood between her two clones blocking each attack simultaneously, the clones circled her going in opposite directions. The clone would merge into one then quickly defusing after. With each strike she would land they would regenerate. With each strike landed on her caused great pain and slowly immobilizing her. When she had gone for the offense The clone behind her took advantage and slashed her sides. Pearl winced in pain and had no time to react. The Second clone had side kicked in her new gash that rested near her ribs. She Tossed and turned until she came to a stop. Pearl climbed to her feet. {How can I defeat an enemy that can reanimate itself?...} she thought. She smiled, staring at the replicas with determination. Her gem glowed and her spear disappeared but it's its replace came a new spear. This one glowed with such intensity it was hard to look it. when the light dulled her spear was visible. The whole weapon itself appeared to be made of light. She stood tall and closed her eyes. The clones were confused. Pearl did nothing. Had she given up?

The clones walked around gem waiting for her to move. Pearl only saw darkness she listened to area around her. The water from the tower. The faint explosions in the distance and the sand shifting beneath her clones feet. Clone one thrust its spear at Pearl but she twirled around the it and with a quick motion the clone no longer had a head. She followed through and threw her opponent's water spear at the second clone. Impaling it at the center of its chest. The clone was stunned but Pearl was not. She sliced the clone in half at its waist. The two clones moved away from Pearl and reformed. When they reformed their weapons it looked just like Pearls new Spear. "You may have copied the appearance of my spear, but does it have the same ferocity?" She questioned hoping to get a respond. "That's right you're water… I'm talking to water…" She was interrupted by the attack of both clones. They clashed spears, She knocked them away and kicked up sand to use as cover.

* * *

****Amethyst****

The clone was crushed beneath Purple pumas knees, it squirmed trying to free itself. "HA HA HA" Amethyst fake laughed acting out her character. The clone punched Puma off of itself and snapped its whip at Puma legs. The whip tangled at her legs and she was swung against rocks. The clone continued to swing Amethyst around like a wrecking ball using her to crush their surrounds. Amethyst had enough of this and held onto a rock and pulled on the whip. Pulling with her strength the clone was propelled towards her. She clapped her hands together catching the between her hands. All the dust around her was spread outwards. Amethysts hands were soaked in water. Suddenly the water wrapped itself around Amethyst, crushing her body. She reverted back to her normal form, and quickly jumped away from the clone. Doing so she curled up into a ball and started to tear up the ground dashing away and coming around back for the clone. When amethyst came racing by the clone shifted away. Amethyst turned around quickly and tried again.

This pattern continued for a while until Amethyst grew tired and tried for a new tactic. She rammed a boulder causing pieces to fly. She uncurled from her ball form and summoned two whips. Using the two whips, she grabbed each rock that came from the boulder and charged her whip with a violet energy as she threw them. The clone formed a water wall to shield itself from the attack. The downside, was these rocks were explosive. When the first rock made contact the clones wall was destroyed and half of her arm was missing as well. It jumped away trying it's best to avoid the onslaught. It raced around Amethyst finding a way to stop the wave of attacks. Finally it saw an opening and curled up into a ball charging towards Amethyst striking her dead on. She lost her hold on the whips and was knocked off her feet. The clone Quickly grabbed the Whips and tied Amethyst up. Once that was over the clone sat on Amethyst. Now that it was no longer fighting. Lapis could focus on the other water clones.

* * *

**Granite**

Plummeting into the depths below. Granite and his clone traded blow after blow tossing and turning not caring for what is happening around them. Granite was in complete rage, he shrugged off any attacks and continued to fight. The clone and Granite crashed to the ground still hammering away at each other. The clone ducked and grabbed Granite leg, spinning around and throwing him at a rock wall. He was imprinted in the wall. unable to move. The clone came charging in like bull and clashed with Granites body breaking through the rock wall. Granite clinged onto the clone and suplexed it. He then propelled himself over the clone sweeping it from the ground and throwing it at the cave's ceiling. He summoned his Maul and threw it at the replica.

Light radiated into the cave. Granite had made a new entrance by throwing him maul. He jumped through and left the cave. Suddenly he was struck from behind on his lower spine. he was sent hurdling towards boulders. The clone had created it's own copy of Granites maul and used knelt in the shattered rocks. He spat blood on the sand. He shook the rocks that remained on him off and summoned his maul once more. He stared at the clone with a fiery rage. It raised its maul and so did Granite. They charge at it other swinging their hammers until they collided. The force from the collision was great. Is shook the ground and caused the large water tower to shake.

* * *

**Mica**

Mica and his clone jumped over rocks and hills striking one another while dodging. His chains would sometimes get hook onto boulder and he would use that to swing himself across the battlefield. His clone would copy his movements making the fight all the more difficult. Mica latched his chain onto a tall rock and swung towards the clone with the other chain wrapped around his arm blade in hand. The clone mimicked him and swung towards him. Neither of them showing any signs of moving. They closed in on each other until they were face to face. They tried to slash one another but instead missed their chains intertwined and whiplashed them back to each other. Causing them to be tangled together and suspended in the air. "would you mind shifting out of here so we can fight?" Mica said sounding irritated. The clone did not respond. He grew angry and headbutt the clone causing it to lose it's shape.

He fell to the ground still somewhat tangled in his own chain. finally unwrapping himself he was quickly caught in another chain. he turned to see his water clone re formed and ready to fight."Well then... let's play-" he was cut short after the clone pulled him in and punched him. "nice shot, my turn." he said he jumped up and kicked the clones head off, but he did let off. He continued his kicks knocking away bits and pieces of the watery body until there was nothing left. "I thought you would be a challenge" he said disappointed. The clone reformed again and raised its weapon."Now things are getting interesting. Let's see how many times I can take you down. I counted two but let's make it three right now."

* * *

**Amber**

He turned a corner and ran for his life. Behind him came a wave of water kunai along with water clones of himself. He sprinted forward dodging kunai, and occasionally throwing a few back. Only, when he would burst one clone a 3 more would reform throw a barrage of kunai then reform back to one. Amber changed his course again as a clone landed in his path. All he could do was use the hit and run tactic, try to stall until something happens. He threw a kunai behind, hitting a clone in the chest and causing the kunai to self destruct. A clone had landed in front of him he tried to change directions but they had surrounded him. He examined his surrounding there was no way out but up, but he jumps they'll attack all at once and if he doesn't, same result.

His gem glowed he spun and kicked up sand. The moment he was covered he sent out dozens of holograms in all directions. The clones had begun to attack the holograms, not knowing the real one was still in the center. Amber Threw multiple kunai out destroying each clone. Knowing he wouldn't have much time he ran and tried to give himself distance. Kunai flew over his head, he looked over his shoulder and saw 5 water clones chasing after him. "If I can't stop these clones maybe I can stop it from the source. He started to throw kunai all around him once the kunai were in place he created 5 holograms he separated with the holograms hoping the clones would take the bait. Just as he predicted they have and with them out of the way he climbed the water tower, Leaping from platform to platform making his way to the top.

* * *

_**(((((((((((((((((HERE))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**_

**Chapter 23: There's No Place Like Home (part 2)**

"I don't want to fight, But I guess I have no choice." Steven said. {That's right, get angry use it to fight.}. He summoned his shield only for it to have a strange color. It was Black with a trim of pink, and the rose stems that connected in the middle were also pink. His clone mimicked Stevens shield. Steven gripped the side of his shield and pulled his arm back. At its farthest his thrust his arm forward and putting a spin to the throw. The shield hit the ground revving up sand as it traveled. Steven ran by it's side towards his clone. Naturally it Shielded the attack, but did not account for Steven, he caught his shield and bashed the clone. This was Stevens first real fight, he felt pain because the clone had countered and launched him with its shield. Steven landed on his back and winced in pain. His eyes returned to normal and his shield disappeared. The clone approached Steven and created another water sphere. The ground had begun to shake and so did the clone. The clone collapsed into a pool a water. Steven was confused. The earth seemed to shake for 5 whole seconds.

By his side Everyone had shown up, except for Amber. "Steven are you alright?" Pearl asked checking Steven for any cuts or bruises. "Pearl I'm fine, but we need Lapis to give us back our Ocean." Steven said. "True but I wonder why Lapis stopped attacking." Garnet said with suspicion in her voice. Pearl tried to think of why Lapis stopped. "Hey it's Amber!" Mica said pointing into the sky. Amber was descending from the water tower and landed near it and stood. "Amber did you stop Lapis?" Mica asked. "I don't think he did, cause the ocean isn't going back to the way it was." Amethyst pointed out. "Your right, and why is he just standing there? I think- WOAH!" Pearl was cut off, a kunai had flew past her nose. "Hey, What's wrong with you!" She said furiously".

Amber did not speak he only summoned another kunai and charged. Everyone was caught off guard, but Granite took him head on. Granite tried for a punch but he effortlessly jumped over him and placed something on his neck. Granite touched the device, as soon as his fingers made contact electricity shot through his body. He cried out in pain, falling to the floor with no signs of the shocks stopping. Everyone backed away at the sight. Amber looked at MIca his eyes was glowing a bright orange. He looked like a zombie. He raced at Mica trying to fix the device onto his neck. But couldn't, Mica was too fast. He was punched by Garnet and was knocked into a wall.

He fell to the ground and quickly got back up, showing no signs of pain. He threw a barrage of kunai, they stuck the ground all around the gems. Charging forward Amber created holograms each one chasing after Mica. The gems tried to help but could not identify which was the real Amber. Soon enough another shriek of pain filled the air. Mica laid on the ground howling. Steven covered his ears not able to hear the cries anymore. Amber Stood like a statue.

"Well, I guess it did work after all." A new voice called out. The gems turned their gaze to the water tower. 2 strange Gem came descending on a platform. "Turn off the collars, have them sting only when they move. The other gem formed a panel with her fingers and lowered a bar, making the collars stop. The gems looked at them in horror. "Nice to finally meet you in person." The green gem said to Garnet. "hmp, this is earth huh? Nice rock." The orange gem said sarcastically kicking a rock. "This planet is under the protection of the crystal gems, leave now!" Pearl said summoning her weapon. "The crystal gems? The crystal Gems?! Is This all that remains of the mighty Crystal gems? A lost defective Pearl, this puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display? With these poor excuses, you don't even need me here." She said. "But Jasper, they were the ones who defeated the colossi." the Green gem said.

"Peridot… shut up, The only one I was interested in was Rose. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground.* She Rose the orange crystal spoke* Attack." Amber shot into the sky and fired kunai at the gems. By instinct Steven summoned his shield Protecting the gems. Jasper's Eyes widened. "That symbol! That Shield! Attack hold nothing back!" Jasper yelled into the crystal. Amber's gem glowed and he shot large kunai at the gems each exploding while colliding with the shield.

Garnet rushed past the shield and charged at Jasper. She gave a menacing smile and formed her weapon. A orange helmet formed on her head and she took Garnet head on causing sand to rise. Garnet was knocked away and charged in again and so did Jasper. Instead of using her helmet Jasper hit Garnet with a gem destabilizer. Garnet stopped in her tracks while being shocked She fell backwards, her body cutting into many pieces. until she poofed and two gems landed in the sand.

The shield finally gave way and the kunai exploded separating Steven from the gems. He landed near Jasper's feet, he tried to run but was picked up off his feet. "I was there you know, at the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies, I respected your tactics. But this…* she examined him* This is sick! I don't get what you're planning Rose. But look Your base is no where in sight. Your armies are ruined. You have failed!" Steven had been knocked unconscious when Jasper had headbutt him.

* * *

Connie sat on the docks her head rested on her knees as she waited for Steven to get back. In the Distance she saw a blue wave form on the horizon. "Is that… It is!" She screamed the ocean had returned. Connie and the rest of beach City celebrated in joy. Connie wondered how long it would take for Steven to come back, but it didn't matter when he came back she would, Thank him along with the rest of the city."Hope you come back soon." she said smiling staring at the ocean.


	24. There's No Place Like Home (part 3)

_**Chapter 24: There's No Place Like Home (part 3)**_

Steven walked down a dark corridor, heading towards the light that shined at the end. Reaching the end he shielded eyes from the light's intensity. In the distance he saw Amber in the middle a cage. "Amber!" Steven yelled. He sat unresponsive to the outside world. A shadow appeared over them, He looked up to see two massive gems fall from above. One Red and the other Blue. The gems fell and aimed for him. Before they crushed him he woke up. "Garnet!" He yelled sitting up quickly. Waking up, he realised he was in captivity. The interior of the cell consisted of different shades of green with a thin yellow transparent wall that acted as an entrance and an exit. Steven approached the yellow wall. Wondering what would happen if he made contact with it, he raised his hand reaching for it. To his surprise his hand went through. Passing through easily his skin formed yellow lined pattern. Without hesitation he walked through the wall, Seconds after his entire body shivered. Shaking off that feeling he ran off in search for the gems.

* * *

"This is Peridot. Transmitting live video feed to Yellow Diamond. We have successfully captured the Crystal gems and have also acquired their allies, Returning to Homeworld." The video cut out, leaving Yellow Diamond sitting in her chair with a smirk. "It may have chosen you as a host and you can resist me all you want...it makes it exciting!" She said as she brung up a display of Steven.

* * *

Jasper leaned against a wall listening to Peridots chattering. After she finished her report a low call could be heard. Jasper growled in rage and marched towards the source.

In a green cell stood a short blue gem with white hair and a large blue dress. Her bangs concealed half of her face as she sung.

Jasper stomped towards a cell and punched the wall between it and another. "Stop singing!" She yelled causing the blue gem to stop immediately. "If I hear you sing one for time, Yellow diamond is going to be short one gem. Got that?" she threatened her before walking away. The yellow wall that imprisoned the blue gem flickered rapidly before turning off. She raced out the cell passing the wall before it turned back on. Peeking over her shoulder she saw Jasper turn a corner, not noticing her. She smiled in victory before seeking for her loved one.

* * *

Running around Steven searched each cell. Nearing the end he heard footsteps. He quickly jumped into a nearby cell. With the steps coming closer he held his breath. rushing by was a blue blur. The footsteps stopped as soon as it passed his cell. Steven Breathing stopped and his heart skipped a beat. The blue blur stood outside his cell, this time fully visible. "It's okay, I'm Sapphire, a friend." she said smiling at him. Steven grew less tense and exit his cell. "How did you- of course." She grabbed Steven's arm and rushed down hallways leaving him flailing behind her. Suddenly stopping she leaned against a wall and pulled him close covering his mouth. Heavy steps approached them "-the small child has escaped. Set the ship's security to maximum and… " Jasper grew quiet, Something told her the prisoners were around the corner.

Sweat poured down Steven and Sapphires face. He grabbed Sapphires attention and pointed to a nearby vent.

Turning the corner Jasper saw a vent had been opened. Touching a small communicator in her ear she yelled "They're in the vents!". A loud thud could be heard on the receiving end, "You don't have to yell!" Peridot replied setting off an alarm. The alarms roared throughout the ship, reaching for the orange on the desk she commanded Amber to hunt down the prisoners; While she prepped the ship to warp towards homeworld. Steven and Sapphire raced through the ventilation looking for a way out. "Wait!" Sapphire called out "Do you hear that?" she asked. "Hear what?" he questioned. A faint rupture rattled through the vents. "That's Ruby I know it's her!" Sapphire quickly crawled through the vents with Steven behind trying to keep up.

* * *

"This is just perfect! everything is just… UGH!", Ruby raged punching a wall that didn't give way. As she raged she didn't notice the hole above her head. Steven watched from the vent. As Sapphire climbed down and tapped Ruby on the shoulder. She turned around furiously. Her eyes fully wide her rage calmed in an instant. There was a pause and then they attacked each other with a hug " Are you okay, did they hurt you?" Ruby asked "no-no I'm okay, did they hurt you?" Sapphire replied. "Who cares?!" Ruby said with tears of joy in her eyes. "I do" Sapphire said kissing her tears away. Ruby lifted Sapphire, spinning her. Their gems glowed followed by their bodies glowing. They fused together and formed Garnet. She looked up and smiled at Steven.

"Thank you." She said. "Garnet… you're a fusion all the time?!" he screamed. "I'm sorry I didn't want you meeting us like this. I wish we had more time to talk but we need to hurry." She said. Steven nodded, he jumped down and created a large enough opening for Garnet to squeeze through. His body shook violently, as if his body was having an earthquake. Garnet swept Steven while rolling, after rolling she sprung to her feet and sprinted off. Running throughout the ship she made many turns through many hallways until finding herself in what looked like the lobby of the ship. She stopped immediately. Across the room stood Amber. Garnet raised Steven and gave him a peck on his forehead. The instant she made contact, Steven had a vision. It traveled down a few hallways before revealing Pearl and Amethyst inside their cells. Then down a few more hallways showing him where Granite and Mica were. "Go." she said releasing him behind her. He Darted out of the lobby in search of the gems. Garnet stared Amber down. She summoned her weapons and so did Amber. They stood across from each other waiting for the other to strike first.

* * *

_**Author's Note's: OKAY, I know I've been away for a long time but I hit writers block hard and laziness kicked in. BUT after that long break my mind is refreshed and i'm able to write again. I Apologize for those of you who really liked this story and waited anticipating the next chapter. I will finish this story no matter how long it takes i will FINISH IT!**_


	25. There's No Place Like Home (part 4)

_**Author's Notes: Chapter 25 Noice, like always the lines indicate that the event may take place at a different area or time during the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25: There's No Place Like Home (part 4)**_

The ship shook with violently with every vibration. Walls fell apart, Ceilings cracked, floors crumbled. It felt like the ship was tearing itself apart. Steven ran dodging obstacles standing in his way. Turning right he was hit with a slate of metal forcing his body backwards. The slate covered his body, his vision hazy he looked down the hall and saw a hulking figure running towards him. "It's all your fault!" it said tossed him down the direction it came from. Steven flew down the hall entering a cell. He opened his eyes to see familiar feet "Pearl" he said in a weak voice. She cradled him in her arms as the hulky figure stood before the cell wall. "So that's how he got out. The destabilizing wall doesn't affect humans." Pearl held him tighter, the only thing that kept her safe was the cell wall. Another quake shook the ship, lights flicked and Pearl lost balance; Jasper stood tall not fazed by the interruption, staring down her prey with the intent to shatter. Seconds that felt like minutes passed by, the instant the wall went down Pearl tried to dash past Jasper.

With quick reflexes Jasper grabbed hold of Pearl's ribbon pulling her body back making her lose hold of Steven. She swung Pearl against a wall, but before she could fall Jasper followed up with the back of her fist plowing her through to the next cell. In the midst of the smoke a purple whip wrapped around Jasper's arm, surprised she was pulled into a fist she met face first. "P!" Amethyst called staring at Pearl who didnt respond. "Don't turn your back on the enemy!" Jasper screamed as she charged at Amethyst . Having the gem on her helmet she broke through multiple walls before finally tossing her to the ground. She huffed before walking away to go shatter the Pearl.

Amethyst saw Jasper's back turned towards her, under her breath she whispered "Don't turn your back on the enemy.". She curled up into a ball and dashed with extreme speed at Jasper. Smacking her with full force she uncurled, pulling two whips from her gem. Wrapping them around Jasper she simultaneously cracked her whips with violet energy.

"Pearl, wake up!" Steven pleaded shaking the gem. Followed by a large explosion, black smoke filled the halls with thick dusty clouds. Down the hallway he saw Amethyst and Jasper duking it out, almost evenly matched. With a heavy gulp he feared Amethyst might lose. A great deal of pain had been relieved, he felt like he had just woken up after a good night sleep. His eyes popped open, He lifted Pearl over his shoulders, her feet dragged along the floor as he ran in search for Mica and Granite.

* * *

Streaks of lightning flashed across the lobby and endless barrages of kunais flew. Amber leaped from the wall straight at Garnet. She caught his hands, while using her arms she blocked incoming kicks and crushed Amber's hands. Using his legsto push against Garnet he ripped off his wrists and retreaded from the lobby with Garnet following from behind sending rockets at him as she chased. Slowly regenerating his hands he closed in on Amethyst and Jasper who were in a fierce battle. Jumping over the purple gem he butted in by kicking Amethyst towards Garnet as he headed towards Jasper.

It was a grave mistake as the purple gem flew past her leader Garnet grabbed onto the broken whip and swung Amethyst back at Amber. Quickly turning into Purple Puma she drove her body into the punch she had hit Amber with. Still holding onto the whip she returned the favor and swung Garnet at Jasper who was aiming for her. Locking her fists together she clashed with Jasper's helmet Causing a shockwave that bent the metal around and sent Amethyst and Amber flying. Landing on the ground the two power house gems threw consecutive punches at each other completely countering one another.

* * *

Reaching Granites cell Steven put Pearl down, licked his palm and lightly smacked her gem. Soaking up his saliva she woke up. "Steven?" she questioned abit dizzy. "Quick Theres no time we need to help Amethyst" Pearl looked up to see Granted tied to chains inside of his cell with the shock collar still around his neck. The wall was down so it was easy to get to him. Summoning her spear Pearl cut the chains allowing Granites body to fall. "We have to get the collar off of him. he can't move with it on!" Before Pearl sliced the collar it shocked Granite causing him to wail in pain. The shock collar, sliced into two pieces fell to the ground giving Granite sweet release. "Okay now for Mica.".

"Thanks..." Mica mumbled before collapsing. "Now we need to go back and help Amethyst." Pearl said as she and Steven made their way to the fight. Turning past a corner they saw Peridot in front of a glass panel with earth in the back charging a hand blaster. Pearl eyed down Peridot but her face turned from rage to terror and so did Steven's "I expected you to be scared but not this scared." Peridot said, Steven pointed to the glass pane behind her. She turned her head and her blaster stopped charging, her body felt heavy.

* * *

"Steven, I'm doing this for you.." Lapis said as she slowly raised her hands.

* * *

The 4 gems rampaged at each other the ship shook like never before. causing everyone to lose balance. "What was that?!" Jasper thought as she picked herself up.

* * *

It wrapped around the ship like hands completely surrounding it. Lapis reached high up, turned her hands over and slammed them down to the floor.

* * *

Everyone on the ship was pushed and trapped against the ceiling unable to move. As the ship moved faster the pressure on their body's grew more intense. The ship began to shake violently, the sounds of metal creaking and bending echoed. Water spilled into the ship filling it with up. Steven, Pearl, Mica and Granite, were inside of Steven's bubble when the ship shrunk and traveled even faster. Hitting a strong force the ship exploded; From the surface a spike in the water appeared shooting out Steven's bubble high into the air. Looking down a wave of water was sent out in all directions. With pieces of the ship shooting out. Erupting from the water below a large arm caught them and tossed them over a great distance. The arm retreated back into the sea from where it returned. A prosthetic leg floated to the surface of the still raging waters.

* * *

Screaming in fear Steven and all those inside tumbled around, nearing land the bubbled crashed onto land like a meteorite. Steven laid unconscious on dirt with clothes ripped and burned. The 3 gems looked around trying to figure out where they were. They stared at Steven watching the boy sleep. "So… those were homeworld gems?" Mica asked. Pearl nodded. "And there are more of them?" Pearl repeated her actions once more. Granite and Mica looked at each other finally realizing the trouble that was to come.

* * *

A steady clicking noise filled the room. It stopped as the video feed was cut off. " Peridot has failed me... Jasper has failed me… no more games." tapping her foot, a large tube appeared before her. A skinny robot was inside with a smile so wicked it would scare any who stared at it, except for the one it took after. 3 gems were located on the robot. One on the forehead, another on the chest, and finally one on the stomach. The eyes of the robot glowed white as it turned on. Walking closer to the robot her reflection showed, with her hair covering half her face she smiled...

* * *

**_Author's notes: To those of you who have stayed with me and read my chapters. Thank you so much sticking by me, I know I haven't been posting lately and I am sorry about that, but I hope you are all patient and hope that you'd all prefer quality over quantity._**


	26. Sereid

**Author's Notes: Hey, what's up everyone! *Death stare from readers* okay, I've been a ghost and i know that, and haven't posted a new chapter, but before i can post a new one I just had to re-write this chapter. It didn't seem right to me. So here's a re-written chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Sereid**

**After the climax of the homeworld gems invasion only Pearl, Steven, Mica, and Granite were fortunate to escape the clutches of Lapis hidden attack. **

Floating in an endless void Steven felt alone. Soon he felt a warm glow radiating from around him. 3 gems surrounded him, yellow, blue, and white. These gems frantically danced around even hitting him by accident as they seemed so overjoyed. Steven couldn't help but smile as he saw the excited gems perform a light show. That joy was soon extinguished like a unwanted flame when the gems came to an immediate stop. Steven seemed to be puzzled and scared at the sudden stop.

* * *

"Sereid, I want you to go to this giant mudball of a planet called 'Earth', and exterminate the putrid humans and capture the rogue gems." A picture of them appeared in front of Sereid The gems on Sereid flashed indicated it understood and began its mission. Before it walked out of the room Yellow Diamond shouted "Oh and Sereid, shatter Jasper and Peridot they failed me one too many times, and take care of Lapis first, she will be you biggest threat there. Now go" Sereid glowed again and continue out of the room. Yellow Diamond sat on her throne chair and began preparations with large holographic screens

* * *

The 3 gems pulsed once, then again. Steven just watched dumbfounded. Immediately after the second pulse they attacked him. Hitting with nothing but their gems. Steven tried to guard but then one hit him straight in the face knocking him out. Regaining Consciousness Steven jumped out of bed landing on the hardwood floor. Laying down catching his breath, He listened to the soothing sound of the rain pattering on the roof and windows. Before he drifted off to sleep he heard the warp pad activate and saw Pearl.

Pearl was dripping wet as she left a trail of water behind her. She picked the seaweed out of her hair and the octopus from her back. Her eyes swept the room until they stopped on Steven who was on the floor. Pearl's gem glowed and all the water on her was pushed off her body and evaporated. She picked Steven up and placed him on the bed, She sat down besides because all the searching she was doing left her knees weak. The bed felt so soft and comfortable. She slowly fell to her side, sinking into the bed. It was so comfortable she couldn't resist. Her eyes began to droop and her mind became blank.

* * *

The Ocean was really dark at night pretty much impossible to see what's right in front of you especially if you're at the bottom of the see in the deepest areas. "What was that!" Mica tried to scream but water filled his mouth before he could speak so countless bubbles came swarming out instead.

Granite looked annoyed as his brother would constantly thrash every time something swam past him. He just continued marching forward as his brother latched onto him. After a couple of minutes of walking his next step sunk deep as if there was no ground. Granite emitted a pulse of light from his gem and clinged to the cliff besides him. Looking down he saw a faint green light source. He let go of the cliff and let gravity drag him down.

Still clinging on, Mica felt his gem being squeezed causing him to unlatched from the statue and swim closer to the surface. Even if he could repair his limbs, he couldn't repair a shattered gem. {Finally, he let go} Granite thought to himself. After landing on the palm of the ship he looked at his gem and saw it hadn't changed even though the pressure around him was increasing.

Still glowing he illuminated the area around him. Nearby was a break in the hull, but the breach looked as if someone escaped instead of just environmental damage. As he entered the ship he felt a strong current push him. He was useless against it. He was dragged throughout the ship, slamming into every wall possible until the current stopped. He laid eyes on a upside down Lapis, soon after Granite realised it was him who was upside down. "What do you want" She questioned with an angered look. "I'm looking for Garnet and Amethyst, do you know where they are?" he asked respectfully and carefully knowing he is at a huge disadvantage if they were to fight.

Lapis raised her hand and clutched it. Bursting through the ceiling came Mica in a bubble. "Mica thank you for freeing me but I want to be alone right now, if Garnet and Amethyst were in the ocean I would know, but they aren't. So please leave.", "What about Amber?" Mica asked. "Same thing" She responded "I don't know where any of them are" Both Mica and Granite were lifted to the surface at tremendous speeds and popped straight into the air and landed back in the water.

"Hey are you alright?" a woman shouted from an nearby cruiseliner. Mica waved his hand responding. The ship started to turn towards them. "Well now we know they aren't in the ocean, Next is a land adventure, ooo maybe we'll find Granite, isn't that right Granite" Mica said with his arm around him. He wasn't amused and dunked Micas head under water. Mica thrashed around as he smiled with satisfaction.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I've decided I'm going to try and re-master my previous chapters "Some" not all. So keep an eye out for that if you're interested besides that I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon. BYE! Sereid(Sa-read) just in case for those having trouble pronouncing this name-you never know.**


	27. Plans

_**Author's Notes:**_ **So I'm going to separate dialogue from 3rd person narration. Personally I after doing this, it looks much more neat and clean to read. I've also added a location to each paragraph to indicate where this is taking place, I just fell this seems right to do. Again looks neater. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Plans **

_**At HomeWorld**_

"Yellow, Why are you making a fool of us?"

"Agreed, after the war we have yet to eradicate the problem, even after corrupting the majority of their army only 8 remain. I say we send our forces and finish this!"

"Blue...White, I know how much their army has dwindled. Which is why I sent a Sereid to finally deal with it. Sereid is an evolutionary breakthrough within our tech and I would like to see how it performs on such an organic planet such as Earth."

"Even with the advancements with this project the success rate is only 84%. Although if it does what it's suppose to, then our problems are solved."

"Then think of this as a field test"

Two large screens were set each filling half of the throne displaying both Blue and White Diamond.

"You're even risking yourself in that form. Ever since the shatter of Pink and your near assasination your energy has been diminishing and yet you continue to force yourself to project a body even with that suit on you won't last long if you continue to do this."

"I know! Which is why I need the Sergemtes, if we can retrieve it we wouldn't have to worry about finding planets for millions of years, I would be able to even restore the power I lost."

Yellow Diamond stared at her fellow Diamonds, completely ignoring the fact that her body was flickering before slowly stabilizing.

"Yellow Diamond out"

She said respectfully to her equals as she formed the diamond pledge. Both White and Blue Diamond also responded by performing this pledge

She pressed a button and the screen disappeared, followed by a long sigh by Yellow Diamond.

The large doors to her throne creaked open as two Quartz gems escorted an ever larger gem that walked between them. The two Quartz on the outside were fairly large about as tall as Jasper, but the one in the middle put them to shame; Being twice their size. Their heavy footsteps echoed throughout the chamber. The largest gem kneeled down and spoke.

"I was created today with only one purpose. To serve the diamonds, and if I am ordered to sacrifice: my mind, my life, my gem, then I shall do so without hesitation."

She stood up tall and crossed her arms and pulled her hands back until her fingers touched, forming a diamond symbol with her gem being displayed inside of the diamond.

Yellow Diamond smiled and replied to this gems un-corruptible devotion to her. She spoke while approaching the Quartz

"What you are doing now will forever be recorded in gem history, you will not truly be forgotten. You will live on as a legend who proudly gave up their life to serve your diamond." Yellow Diamond use some of her energy to grow enough to reach the Quartz gem. She cupped the gem that rested on the warrior's chest and said "You will become part of me".

The Quartz closed her eyes and felt the energy in her gem being sucked away, but she didn't resist. She began to dematerialize from the outside in until what remained was her gem.

Circuitry formed around Yellow Diamonds forearms as the energy that gave the Quartz life was being transferred to her. The gem that rested in her hands was no longer existent. Yellow Diamonds body glowed pure yellow as she grew exponentially taller.

Her clothes ripped from her body and fell to the ground. The other two gems backed away, taken by surprise how large their diamond grew. Her body shaped back to her original form. She stretched her new body as she grew accustomed to it.

"Finally I have enough energy to sustain me for a while, no longer will I have to wear clothing at least for now. Go and create me another suitable Quartz. I have work that must be done."

The two now small Quartz gems respectfully formed the diamond pledge and exited the room. Yellow Diamonds gem pulsed as the small chair reconfigured to accommodate her size. This chair was enormous, large enough for her to sit with her legs extended and still be comfortable. As she sat multiple screens appeared before her. She placed her hands into the screens and her eyes became a window for streams of data.

* * *

_**Somewhere on Earth**_

Peridot awoke to the sounds of crashing waves. Besides her was Jasper sitting on a rock with her head down.

"My limb enhancers! They are all broken! UGH!"

She screamed angrily.

"We failed, me a Jasper failed. I came out from this rock strong but apparently not strong know what happens now right?"

Jasper said in a humiliated tone.

"What?"

"We get demoted and given a punishment for our incompetence. If only that rock of a gem didn't bring the ship down. Well we better get communications up and report to Yellow Diamond."

"Agreed, judging from our location the closest kindergarten would be facet 10 Epsilon-on second thought we can go to Delta kindergarten in facet 15 I always wanted to go there. I heard every single gem created there was perfect."

"Wait what's wrong with Epsilon?"

"Well it's just that during the time when the Crystal gems were an actually a threat they invaded that Kindergarten and I had just remembered, it could be where they are hiding. In fact we could possibly be right next to their base and not even know about it!"

Peridot started to panic but was quickly silenced by Jasper's large hand

"Let's say they are near us, with you screaming like that you'd give away our location. So let's just stay quiet and start heading towards Delta, okay?"

Peridot only shook her head as a response "Good" Jasper said letting go of Peridots face and waited for her to lead the way. They begun to make their travel to Delta. Jasper something out of her pocket, it was a gem-Amber. She bubbled the gem and sent it off.

"Maybe we'll get off easy with this"

* * *

_**In a Lab somewhere at Homeworld**_

The bubbled Amber landed in a lab room with many large tubes that contained gems or weird experiments inside. There were multiple Peridots running around, passing hologram clipboards or moving machinery. Only one Peridot noticed the bubbled gem. She examined the gem, but it accidentally popped.

The gem began to float up and glow. All the Peridots in the room froze and watched the gem form. Amber was in his black suit when he reformed. Before he knew what was happening he was shot repeatedly from all direction from arm cannons coming from the Peridots.

Doors from all corners of the room opened and Rubies came rushing into the room. They surround the now smoking Amber and dog piled him, until he was restrained. A second Peridot walks up to him with what seems to be a wand and pokes him. His body begins to form circuits and glitches out as he screams in pain. She pulls the wand away. Wondering why he did not poof.

A third Peridot behind a desk opens up her panel and types in a long line of text and taps on it. The tile beneath Amber detaches from the ground, now floating. A fourth Peridot lead the restraint Amber into a room where the tile rested in the center of this room. Cables descended from above and attached themselves to Amber, his body covered with glowing circuitry and his eye becoming data.

* * *

_**Steven's House**_

Her eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light. She hears voices nearby, familiar ones. She rose from the bed and saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven together. She leapt from the bed to greet them with a hug that crushed all of them.

"Pearl! You're crushing us!" Amethyst yelled trying to pry herself free from Pearls monstrous strength

After letting go Steven took a deep breath almost being choked

"Well what now? Jasper and Peridot are nowhere to be found and Amber is also missing."

"Okay and where are Granite and Mica" Garnet replied

"They went out looking for you guys, but they should be back soon."

"So like, Should we search for the homeworld gems?" questioned Amethyst

"Yes, For all we know they could be contacting homeworld and we wouldn't even know about it until it's too late and there's a whole invasion force surrounding us. Steven you need to stay safe, I know you've grown a lot in the past few months but you're still too young-" Garnet was interrupted.

"No, I want to help too. I know I don't know how to fight but if you could teach me how, maybe i wouldn't be such a burden to you guys. You've always protected me and lately I've also been protecting you. Please let me help?" Steven Pleaded.

The 3 gems stared at each other and continued to do so as if they were using telepathy to speak to talk. This continued to for about a solid minute before any of them reacted.

"Well?" Steven muttered waiting patiently. The gems responded with a smile, and Steven couldn't help but smile too.

"If you're really going through with this, then I'll train you while Garnet and Amethyst prepare us. While I prepare you for battle. Maybe you can learn new things about yourself that you haven't before like these past months. We start training later today.

_**The Crystal gems rejoice in their reunion meanwhile Granite and Mica are on there way back. All while Jasper and Peridot near Kindergarten. What is Sereid and what does it do?**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_ **Let me know with a review or message if you guys find this format of storytelling easier to read/follow/understand/ etc. Still I plan on re-doing older chapters like this one if you guys find this format better, as it will also increase the reading pleasure of new readers.**


End file.
